Me prometiste volvernos a ver ¿lo cumpliras?
by gaarawife
Summary: El amor a veces es caprichoso y más a un con una promesa de por medio, el destino sabe los que les depará pero ellos deberan descubrirlo. El destino es incierto, lo que primero termina es la memoria. Una promesa que los mantendrá unidos. Songfic
1. Nuestro encuentro

Cap. uno **nuestro encuentro**

Era una tarde normal en el parque de konoha y ahí en los columpios se veía a un niño pequeño de siete años meciéndose lentamente, era un pequeño con pelo azabache y ojos profundamente negros, tenía la mirada baja.

-¡hola!- dijo una vocecilla detrás de el

-hmp-respondió el

-¡ooyee!- repitió ella en tono berrinchudo-dije hola… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto esta vez sentándose en el columpio de al lado de el

-Uchiha Sasuke- respondió esta vez volteando a verla, se encontró con una niña de su edad ojos jades y un extraño pero lindo pelo rosa

-¡mucho gusto Sasuke! Yo soy Sakura- dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-hmp…Molesta- respondió este, levantándose del columpio y comenzando a caminar para irse, dándole la espalda con las manos en los bolsillos, al parecer ignorándola.

-uyy!-espetó la pequeña peli rosa en forma de enojo por tal acción-¡que maleducado- dijo en tono bajo pero molesto, pero su expresión al recordar lo que hacía ahí-oye-llamo dé repente en tono un poco más amable.

-¿Qué quieres? –respondió el azabache fríamente y volteando solo un poco la cabeza para verla

-etto-dijo empezándose a incomodar por la mirada tan fría que le lanzaba Sasuke-pues ¿sabes dónde queda la calle de Suna?

-si… ¿porqué? -respondió en tono fastidiado

-es que-dijo comenzando a jugar con sus dedos-estoy perdida y quiero regresar a mi hogar- dijo entristeciendo su mirada al adivinar la respuesta del pelinegro

-hmp...yo voy para allá...si quieres sígueme-dijo volteándose y comenzando a caminar, dejando atrás a Sakura

-gracias-dijo siguiendo a Sasuke

Después de un rato, llagaron a una calle la cual tenía un letrero que decía "calle de Suna", Sasuke seguía caminando delante de Sakura hasta que se detuvo enfrente de una "casa" enorme color blanca, un patio grande donde habían muchos niños jugando, enfrente una gran reja negra que era la entrada hasta arriba de la reja había un letrero que decía "ORFANATO DE KONOHA", Sasuke se le quedo viendo un rato y sus ojos dieron a entender el sentimiento de tristeza

-hmp...dijiste que tu nombre era Sakura ¿verdad?-dijo el azabache volteándose hacia ella

-si porque-dijo deteniéndose en el mismo lugar que Sasuke- e yo...-fue interrumpid por el azabache

- pues yo vivo aquí-dijo poniendo de nuevo aquella mirada fría que causaba un poco de miedo a Sakura-así que sigue sola esta es la calla de Suna…

-¿!de verdad vives aquí?!- pregunto Sakura gritándole al pelinegro

-hmp…si

-pero... es imposible…-dijo no terminando de creer lo que él le dijo-yo jamás te vi por aquí

-hmp...que vives por aquí o que-respondió molesto y fastidiado

-no es que…-dijo la pelirosa jugando de nuevo con sus dedos- yo también vivo aquí...-ante esta respuesta Sasuke se sorprendió pero trato de que no se notara-pero yo no te he visto por aquí

-hmp-dijo bajando su mirada-lógico niña yo me acabo de mudar hace dos días

Esa mirada de tristeza ocupo de nuevo la mirada del pequeño, Sakura conocía bien esa mirada la había visto mucho en los demás niños del orfanato así que embozo una tierna sonrisa y le extendió la mano al azabache enfrente de ella…

-bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun-al decirlo tomo la mano de Sasuke y entro corriendo y jalando a Sasuke dentro, aun sonriendo tiernamente

Ante este acto Sasuke se sorprendió, no había escuchado esas palabras desde aquel accidente, solo puso cara de sorpresa combinada con algo de felicidad, dejándose alar por la ojijade y comenzando a correr tras de ella, agarrado de su mano la cual él sentía cálida.

Pasaron unos meses….


	2. Nuestros pasados y nuestros sueños

Cap. 2 **nuestros pasados y nuestros sueños**

Pasaron algunos meses como dos desde que Sakura y Sasuke se conocieron, desde ese día Sakura se había vuelto la mejor amiga de Sasuke, solo con ella el era un chico diferente aunque aun así con actitud arrogante, esto a Sakura no le importaba, Sasuke también era el mejor amigo de la pelirosa ellos jugaban juntos a todo comúnmente iban al parque.

Era un día más, y Sasuke quedo de verse con su mejor amiga en el parque después de la escuela (verán en orfanato los dejaban ir a la escuela fuera de ahí, digamos que ellos solo les brindaban un hogar con comida y comodidades, y lo demás eran chicos normales hasta que claro los adoptaran)

El azabache llego al parque y al no ver al Sakura en los columpios, fue a ver a los otros juegos, mientras caminaba paso alado de un grupo de niños que al parecer rodeaban algo...o más bien alguien, Sasuke como siempre no le tomo importancia, seguiría con su camino de no ser por algo que escucho al pasar alado de ellos

-¡ya déjenme!-grito una vocecilla un poco quebrada como si quisiera llorar, muy bien conocida por Sasuke

-¡que niña tan tonta!-grito uno de los cuatro niños que la rodeaban, este vestía con una playera roja y mirándola con superioridad

-si...y además de tonta ¡rara!-grito otro de playera azul-con ese cabello de color tan raro

-ha- se burlo el otro- tu sí que debes ser odiada ya que ni siquiera tuviste padres!!-grito uno de playera amarilla

-no es cierto-respondió la pequeña rodeada por los niños, tapándose los oídos y derramando lagrimas-¡ya déjenme!- gritaba en tono desesperado

-¡niña tonta!-dijo el ultimo de playera blanca-nunca tuviste familia por rara

Sasuke logro distinguir quién era la que era rodeada por esos niños de su misma edad, "Sakura" pensó al ver sus singular cabellera, una furia lo invadió

-¡que la dejes en paz! ¿No la estás oyendo?- dijo Sasuke molesto y se notaba por su tono frio y sus ojos sin expresión alguna más que el odio, al decirlo tabeen empujo al niño de playera blanca que por lo que él pudo notar había hecho llorar a Sakura

-hey!-grito el de amarillo- ¡tú no eres nadie para decirnos que hacer! Y menos con esta rara-dijo viéndola con desprecio

-¡no es rara!-grito Sasuke enojado-te lo enseñare-al decirlo le pego un puñetazo en la boca al otro pequeño de playera amarilla, este solo le dio una patada en la rodilla a Sasuke y Sasuke le respondió empujándolo y, así cayeron los dos al suelo Sasuke estaba lleno de ira, pareciera como si estuvieran lastimando lo más querido para él, así que aunque solo tenía 7 años se veía claramente su furia.

Los demás presentes observaban la pelea y como el de amarillo estaba perdiendo por los puñetazos que Sasuke le proporcionaba, Sakura miraba asombrada la pelea y como su amigo también era lastimado quiso detenerlos pero la voz no le salió, Sasuke termino dejando semi- inconsciente

-¡Vámonos!-grito el de rojo! Este niño está loco al igual que la rara!- salió corriendo de ahí y detrás del iban el de blanco y azul sosteniendo al niño lastimado para huir, Sasuke termino agotado y se veía ya más calmado, se sentó en el suelo polvoso y jadeando, tenia hinchado su cachete izquierdo y muchos raspones en sus piernas y brazos

-¿estás bien?-pregunto serio viendo a Sakura, aun con cara tristona y sorprendida

Ella asintió con la cabeza-¿y tu Sasuke-kun?-pregunto tiernamente viendo el estado de su amigo

-hmp…esto no es nada-dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa

-demo… tienes heridas en tus brazos y…

-molesta... ya te dije que estoy bien-dijo serio y comenzando a caminar ala entrada del parque

-a dónde vas Sasuke-kun-pregunto aun parada en el mismo lugar sin moverse

-hmp...tonta a donde más tengo que cambiarme de ropa y ya es tarde si llagamos tarde Tsunade-sama nos reprenderá

-ahh-dijo dando un pequeño grito y corriendo a alcanzar a Sasuke-kun-espérame Sasuke-kun

-apúrate o te dejo-grito burlón y acomodando sus manos en su nuca

-eres malo Sasuke-kun-decía alcanzándolo y caminando junto a él- espero que Tsunade no note que otra vez me molestaron o sino…-fue interrumpida por un sorprendido Sasuke

-como que otra vez-dijo mirando a la pelirosa y bajando sus manos de la nuca

-aaa...jeje-rio mas a fuerzas que de ganas- es que ya es costumbre que los chicos del orfanato y los de la escuela me digan cosas como las de hace un rato-decía volteando a ver al peli negro y dedicándole una sonrisa que expresaba que estaba bien-aunque esta vez fue diferente-dijo viendo todos los golpes de su amigo

-¿diferente?-pregunto viéndola

-SIP, esta vez Sasuke-kun me defendió-dijo mirándola y sonriendo enseñando sus dientitos

Ante esto Sasuke se sonrojo un poco, a penas y se notaba-hmp... no fue para tanto… además ya me había hartado su forma de hablar- decía mientras desviaba su mirada de la pelirosa

-¡ji ji gracias Sasuke-kun!

-hmp…y por qué te molestan-dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el frente, ante esto la pequeña saskura borro su sonrisa y volteo su mirada hacia el suelo

-pues….-decía tomando fuerzas en su hablar- lo que sucede es que yo jamás tuve padres..no sé si están vivos o muertos..yo siempre he vivido en el orfanato desde bebe

Sasuke no sabía que decir, pero algo si pensaba "pero no puede ser que la molesten así si ellos están igual sin sus seres queridos"

-además-dijo continuado y rompiendo con los pensamientos de Sasuke- soy rara..pues mira el color de mi cabello y el de mis ojos.. a lo mejor mis padres me abandonaron por rara- dijo con mucha tristeza al acordarse de las burlas, pero de la nada sonrió- pero eso no es nada-giro su mirada hacia una tienda -¡mira Sasuke-kun una farmacia espera aquí..-dijo y fue corriendo hacia la farmacia

-hmp-dijo esperándola aunque por dentro pensaba- esos mugres niños…no saben lo que dicen de estar completamente solos…yo no lo permitiré

-sasuke-kun- escucho la voz chillona de su amiga- mira te traje des inflamatorio

-no lo necesito-dijo poniendo cara de superioridad

-uyyy!-decía inflando sus cachetes en forma de berrinche- ¡entonces yo te lo pondré! –dijo y roció un poco de la medicina sobre el cachetito de Sasuke

-¡ouch! Eso duele-dijo Sasuke

-te dije que te lo pusieras y no me hiciste caso asi que aguántate- dijo burlonamente

-hmp

-bien Sasuke ya esta- decía cuando le puso un parche y curitas en las heridas y el cachete de Sasuke

-hmp..hay que apurarnos que se nos hace tarde

-oye Sasuke-kun-dijo caminando a un lado de el-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

En ese momento iban llegando al orfanato, ya estaba el atardecer y se supone debían estar ahí desde hace 2 horas.

-shh…luego-dijo Sasuke- ahora hay que entrar sin que Tsunade-sama o shizune-san nos descubran

-oh!si- decía mientras ambos entraban lentamente por el gran portón negro y escabulléndose a sus dormitorios por la parte trasera..pero o sorpresa Tsunade (la directora del orfanato) los esperaba

-¡niños!- grito con fuerzas detrás de estos-¡castigados!

-rayos!-pensó Sasuke y Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime

- ¡a dormir para ustedes no habrá cena!

-pero

-´pero nada´

-¡wakarimasta!(creo que así se escribe)- dijeron al unísono corriendo hacia sus habitaciones

Al otro día en la escuela, ambos además de haber recibido una regañisa y castigo por haber llegado tarde a clases, según sasuke por que sakura se quedo dormida y Sakura por que según Sasuke se le pegaron las sabanas, en fin ambos estaban castigados y los sacaron de los salones (ellos estaban en diferentes grupos Sasuke en el 2-a y Sakura en 2-b)

-¡sasuke-kun-por qué me echaste la culpa a mí si era tu turno!-decía la pelirosa reclamando a su compañero en el pasillo fuera del salón

-hmp..no es cierto- decía con una sonrisa de lado

Después de la hora que habían perdido sonó el timbre indicando la hora del almuerzo

-bueno nos veremos depues Sasuke-kun me voy a desayunar con Ino

Ino era una amiga de Sakura siempre se juntaban en los recesos e Ino también protegía a Sakura de los abusivos

-hmp..como sea-decía caminando en dirección contraria a la de Sakura

Por fin después de un día lleno de estudios para los pequeños al fin termino Sakura estaba caminando hacia la salida donde se vería con Sasuke para regresar al orfanato, pero una melodía que provenía del salón de música la detuvo

-es hermosa-dijo la peli rosa retrocediendo hacia el salón de música- ¿quién estará tocando el piano?-decía para sí mientras estaba a unos pasos del salón- e

A lo mejor es un maestro..por que todos los de aquí tocamos horrible jiji - decía parada enfrente del salón de música, la puerta estaba entre abierta pero ella no logro divisar nada hasta que entro

-sasuke…-pensó al ver a su mejor amigo sentado tocando el piano, con los ojos cerrados y al parecer no noto la presencia de ella cuando entro

La música termino y el pelinegro noto que no estaba solo

-es hermosa Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura al ver que había terminado

-ee aa etto perdón Sakura me…quede aquí un rato y ya no fui para irnos

-¿de qué hablas Sasuke-kun? ¡!!A ya se tratas de cambiar el tema!!! Pues no Sasuke-kun ahora me dices quien te enseño eso de tocar el piano-decía burlonamente y berrinchuda

-hmp mi madre-dijo volteando su mirada al piano con un deje de nostalgia

-es hermosa ¿Por qué no me había dicho?

-por que era un secreto-dijo burlón

-vaya que si ¿te gusta la música Sasuke-kun?

- si de hecho esta melodía yo la hice cuando mama y papa murieron- parecía que quería llorar pero su pequeño orgullo de niño Uchiha no lo dejaba

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto lo que quería desde ayer pero no midió sus palabras- perdón tal vez tu ni siquiera quieres hablar de eso

-hmp..te lo contare

Ante esto Sakura se quedo sorprendida pues nunca le había contado nada en esos meses que llevaba en el orfanato, así que se sentó junto con Sasuke en el banco en frente del piano

-fue en un accidente de carro todos íbamos en la camioneta y algo ocurrió..se oyó..un gran ruido y un grito de mi mama que decía "cuidado" después desperté en un hospital con muchas heridas, y me dijeron que tanto mis padres como mi hermano Itachi murieron-sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas y entonces sintió unos pequeños brazos rodeándolo desde un lado y un susurro "si quieres llora no le diré a nadie Sasuke-kun" en ese momento soltó unas lagrimas

Después de eso Sakura lo soltó y Sasuke se limpio las lagrimas-gracias dijo Sasuke en un susurro casi inaudible pero que la ojijade escucho

-sabes Sasuke-kun a mí también me gusta la música pero jeje-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza-no se tocar ningún instrumento

-hmp tonta no solo de instrumentos trata la música-dijo seguro de eso y poniendo una cara de saber mucho-al menos sabes ¿cantar?

-mmm no se

-ahh-suspiro Sasuke en forma de resignación- que nunca has cantado –dijo sarcasticamnete

-ee si pero nunca con alguien escuchando, Tsunade-sama me dijo que yo cantaba bien

-hmp no que nunca habías cantado con alguien oyendo

-si..pero ella me oyó cantando dormida

-eeh?

- si mira yo se me una canción aunque no recuerdo haberla escuchado antes

-hmp pues cántala y yo te juzgo ¿sale?

-pero solo si no te burlas

-hmp..tratare

-¡sasuke!-le grito en berrinche

-ok

Entonces ella comenzó a cantar….

Tanashii uke

saa kakomimashoo

kyou nu namida wa hora

-espera yo conozco esa canción-dijo Sasuke al recordar a su madre cantándosela para dormir, entonces este comenzó a cantar junto con sakura

asu nochi kara ni shite

na na na ra na na na na

subara shi ki lo-ve and live

na na na ra na na na na

ai suteki lo-ve and live

na na na ra na na na na

subara shi ki lo-ve and live

(ending fruits básquet)

Al terminar de cantar ambos se miraron

-hmp..no cantas mal-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado

-sasuke-kun ¡sugoi! Cantas muy bien-decía Sakura

-por su puesto…-dijo con arrogancia

-uyyyy- decía enojándose-eres un presumido

-anda hay que irnos que esta noche si quiero cenar

-hai

Así los dos se fueron al orfanato…jiji no saben la reprimenda que les espera n_n

3 años después….

Continuara….


	3. Una canción, nuestra canción

**Este fic también está en naruto es de masashi kishimoto al cual le pienso comprar a gaara *¬* **

CAP.3**UNA CANCION,NUESTRA CANCION**

Ya habían pasado tres años, los pequeños Sasuke y Sakura ahora tenían 10 años, desde esa tarde en que ambos descubrieron que les gustaba la música siempre que podía se quedaban un poco mas en la escuela para tocar o cantar alguna canción,también desde que otros niños se enteraron de lo que paso con el ultimo chico que molesto a Sakura ya no la molestaban tanto, pues sabían muy bien que Sasuke reaccionaria al instante, pero a pesar de eso Sasuke también tenia sus problemas pues n_nU al ir creciendo las niñas se interesaban mas en el y su forma de ser, esto le incomodaba a Sasuke y mas cuando su querida amiga Sakura le molestaba con eso.

Era una tarde de viernes y las clases ya habían terminado, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron de ver en el salón de música al terminar las clases.

Sakura fue la primera en llegar.

-¿eeh? Y ¿Sasuke-kun?- pensaba Sakura al recorrer con la vista el salón y no verlo, se adentro mas y dejo su mochila en un estante blanco, en ese instante se abrió la puerta del salón de golpe dejando ver a Sasuke molesto

-¡sasuke-kun!...ahora veo por que llegaste tarde-decia viendo el estado del pelinegro

-ni se te ocurra decirlo

-tu…..

-no lo digas

-¡YA LOSGRASTE ESCAPAR DE TUS NOVIAS!!!-grito en forma burlona la pelirosa

-HMP ¡te dije que no lo dijeras-decia viéndola, ella se moria de risa

-jjajajajajajaja! Sasuke tiene novias

-hmp…mejor nos vamos

-¡no Sasuke-kun!-grito parando la risa- yo quiero cantar-decia tomandole del brazo y mirándole con una carita de suplica, esto hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara o//o

Para ser sincera, a pesar de solo tener 10 años Sakura se había adelantado un poco en su crecimiento, tenia apenas un poco marcado su busto ya que aun era muy pequeño, ye sto hacia que Sasuke se sonrojara aun mas (jeje Sasuke-kun es un pervertido inner.: oie oie no se te hace muy temprena la edad como para que sea un pervertido u_uU – pues no …..)

-hmp..si vuelves a decirlo…nos vamos

-¡sip!....¿sasuke-kun te sientes mal?-decia Sakura notanto el sonrojo de su amigo

-no por que-se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta¿a que venia?

- es que Sasuke-kun esta rojo de las mejillas y crei que era fiebre

no es el calor…-dijo dirigiéndose al piano para evitar las preguntas sobre su sonnrojo

-bueno…-decia no muy convencida

-tocamos esa…-dijo Sasuke a Sakura la cual se estaba sentando en el banquillo del piano alado de el

-¡si!

Desde ese dia en el salón de música, ambos decidieron hacer una canción, no fue mucho trabajo pues la canción era pequeña y además no tenia mucho sentido viniendo de tan solo unos niños.

Sasuke comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía y Sakura esperaba el momento para empezar, de pronto ambos comenzaron a cantar….

Totemo ureshi kattayo

kimi ga warai kaketeta

subete wo tokasuhohoemide

haru wa mada tookute

tsumetai tsuchi nurakatte

mebuku toki wo matte tanda

tato eba kurushii kyou datoshitemo

kinou no kizu wo nakushitemo itemo

shinjitai kokoro nadaite yukeruto

umarekawaru koto wa dekinaeyo

dakedo kabatte wa yakeru kara

let's stay together

itsumo

(**opening fruits basket)**

**Traducción…**

Estaba muy feliz

cuando me sonreias

con una sonrisa se aleja todo lo demas

la primavera todavia esta lejana

y la fria tierra todavia esta humeda

esperando los primeros brotes de cesped

por lo contrario, aunque todavia es penoso

incluso si las heridas de ayer quedaran atras

si le abrieras tu corazon a quien quieras creer

no podria llegar a ser otra persona

pero puedo protegerlo

vamos a estar juntos

para siempre

terminaron de cantar, por alguna razón ambos se sentían bien al cantarla Sasuke sentía paz y sentía que su madre lo escuchaba como cuando ella vivía y Sakura sentía que todas las tristezas de su vida se iban, en ese momento sasuke termino con la melodía….

-¡!!sugoi!! saske-kun sigues cantando muy bien

-hmp…lógico soy un Uchiha

-uyyyy Sasuke-kun eres un presumido…mejor ya me voy y nos vemos en casa-esto ultimo lo dijo para fastidiar a Sasuke

-oye!!-dijo con cara de molestia-seras… ven aca-decia mientras tomaba su mochila y corria tras Sakura

-haber si me alcansas!!! ¡lento!

Asi se fueron corriendo al orfanato Sasuke detrás de Sakura pareciera que jugaban a las atrapadas ambos con una sonrisa, sin embargo al final sasukke perdió la competencia no por lento ni por dejarla ganar sino uqe en el camino al orfanato las niñas de su escuela detuvieron a Sasuke on sus gritos y abrazos eso le dio ventaja a la pelirosa para adelantarse

-¡me las pagaras Sakura!-gritaba al ver que su amiga lo dejaba con esas fastidiosas

-lerolero ¡-grito Sakura en respuesta y sacándole la lengua en forma burlona- eso te pasa por presumido

-tienes celos-grito Sasuke divertido y mas al ver como ella se paraba y lo volteaba a ver algo sonrojada pero enojada

-jajaja muy gracioso u-chi-ha jeje le dire a Tsunade-sama que te castigaron en la escuela, jaja y veras que castigo te pondrá

-no te atrevaz Sakura!! –grito viéndola correr– demonios esa vieja si eso le dice Sakura la vieja me reprenderá hasta encerrame en un calabozo-susurro mientras trataba de librarse´de las niñas que lo rodeaban-con un coño me las vas a pagar Sakura!!! o\./o

Al llegar, por fin Sasuke al orfanato vio un carro lujoso estacionado frente al orfanato, el carro parecía ser el ultimo modelo de ese año, color verde y brilloso

-hmp otras personas que querrán adoptar-penso Sasuke entrando al orfanato, al hacerlo noto como una pareja salía en compañía de Tsunade, esta tenia una cara de felicidad mezclada con preocupación, siguió su camino pasando de largo junto a ellos

-entonces vendremos pasado mañana Tsunade-san

-si hasta entonces – respondió Tsunade, en ese momento la pareja entro al auto y se fue.

-¡sasuke!-grito Tsunade al verlo-¡por que llegaste tan tarde!

-hmp…estuve ocupado con algo me disculpo-dijo inclinándose un poco

-bien..apresurate y ve a comer-dijo en forma de orden y luego se fue

-hmp..que se cree- pensó Sasuke al dirigirse dentro

Ya adentro y después de comer, Sasuke no vio a Sakura por ningún lado, la busco en su habitación y nada, hasta que al pasar por la oficina de Tsunade-sama escucho

-¡hai Tsunade-sama!

- bien Sakura ya te puedes retirar

-bien Tsunade-sama

¿sakura?- pensó Sasuke al reconocer la voz, asi que espero a que saliera,al salir la pelirosa miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa inigualable que ni siquiera Sasuke había visto.

-hola Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura viéndolo

-hola…¿Qué hacias con Tsunade-sama?-pregunto Sasuke con indiferencia

-ee aah yo pues…..-sakura se puso nerviosa jamás pensó en eso….

Continuara…

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews ****Ofelitha moshithitha y a setsuna17 **


	4. Una buena o mala noticia

**Este fic también está en naruto es de masashi kishimoto**

Cap.4¿**una buena o mala noticia?**

La pequeña jamás llego a pensar Sasuke durante esa gran noticia,se lo diría pero no ahí al ser su mejor amigo preferiría en el parque

-y bien me diras o ¿no?- dijo Sasuke al no recibir respuesta , la cara de la pelirosa cambio

-yo pues…nada Sasuke-kun cosas sin importancias

-hmp..-dijo no convenciéndose

-ven Sasuke-kun vamos a jugar-dijo tomandole de la mano y evadiendo su pregunta anterior

Sasuke no dijo nada solo pueso su típica sonrisa de lado y jugo con su mejo amiga

Era sábado por la mañana y una pelirosada había salido temprano del orfanato, se dirijia a una tienda de "chacharitas"

-buenos dias señor-dijo la pequeña al tendero

-buenos días pequeña Sakura- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa

- me puede vender "ese" de ahí-dijo señalando un pequeño dije cortado en dos

-esta bien-tomo el dije y lo puso en una bolsa transparente de celofan-toma

-gracias-dijo y le entrego el dinero- hasta luego

-que te vaya bien…- respondió el tendero

Sakura regreso corriendo al orfanato, y al paracer ahí estaba sasuke.

-hmp…¿Por qué saliste tan temprano?

-eetto para comprar algo Sasuke-kun-dijo viéndole-¿sasuke-kun quieres ir a jugar al parque?

-hmp-modo afirmativo ˆˆ3

Iban caminando en dirección al parque y durante el transcurso Sasuke noto a Sakura algo rara pero no le dio ninguna importancia, cunado al fin llegaronj al parque Sakura lo dirigió a los columpios donde se habían conocido.

-nee Sasuke-kun-decia la pelirosa mientras se mecia lento en el columpio, aunque no reflejaba noi tristeza ni preocupación, si no como si fuera a darle una gran noticia

-hmp..que- dijo parando un poco su columpio para ir a su ritmo

-recuerdas ayer cuando salí de la oficina de Tsunade-sama-dijo volteándolo a ver

-hmp..si

-pues tengo una gran noticia Sasuke-kun!-decia mientras ponía una gran sonrisa

-asi cual-dijo un poco interesado

-pues…¿viste ala pareja de ayer en la tarde? Pues ellos vinieron para adoptar a alguien de nosotros!

-hmp..si si la vi la del carro lujoso ¿no?-dijo tratando de entender que tenia que ver en lo que hablaban(jiji Sasuke-kun alos diez años aun es muy ingenuo –Uo)

-pues…- hizo una pausa para tomar aire- VOY A TENER MAMA Y PAPA SASUKE-KUN¿ NO ES GENIAL?-dijo viendolo con una cara iluminada de felicidad

Sasuke no repondio solo bajo su mirada y apretó sus puños - si lo es- respondió tratando de sonar feliz

-sasuke-kun – dijo un poco mas calmada por la noticia- ten-dijo extendiendo su mano con un dije, Sasuke lo tomo y lo miro extrañado

-¿Qué es?-pregunto viendo que ella se ponía otro casi igual al que le dio

-es un dije Sasuke-kun.. es para que prometas que siempre seremos amigos-dijo la pequeña quitándole a Sasuke el dije para panerselo

-hmp..es lindo ¿pero no te alcanzo ´para la otra mitad?- pregunto burlon

-sasuke-kun si me alcanzo la otra mitad.. pero esa me la quedo yo- dijo enseñándole su parte- asi nuestra promesa no se romperá

El dije era una corazón de dos colores una mitad rosa y la otra negro partido exactamente por mitad con una cadenita cada parte, una cadenita de plata y cada una tenia sus iniciales, la de Sasuke tenia la "_S" _y pues como Sakura también empezaba con "_S"_ al juntar el corazón decía "_SS FOREVER"_

_-_nunca te lo puedes quitar Sasuke-kun –dijo viéndolo amenazadoramente

-hmp..exepto cuando estemos en la escuela-dijo viendo que se burlarían de el por llevar un collar de niña

-NO Sasuke-kun NUNCA o sino la promesa se rompe.. además no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga aunque yo me vaya

"Rayos es cierto la van a adoptar" pensó Sasuke al rcordar la "buena noticia"

-hmp esta bien y ¿Cuándo vienen por ti?- esto ultimo los pregunto con al de miedo y tristeza

-mañana el la mañana- dijo sonriendo- por eso debo preparar mis cosas ¿me ayudas?

-ee no puedo-dijo apretando aun mas sus puños y bajando su mirada- Tsunade-sama me encargo algo

-aa bueno entonces nos vemos sasuke-kun- dijo bajando del columpio y corriendo hacia el orfnato- entonces le pediré ayuda a ino- se fue pendando en esa idea

Sasuke se quedo ahí "otravez solo…" pensó mientras caminaba en dirección a la tienda el pequeño quería llorar pero con solo recordar lo feliz que vio a sakura por la noticia se le iban las ganas "con un coño y ami que me importa que se vaya…pero además solo tendrá padres mas no se ira lejos esa significa que seguiremos viéndonos " este ultimo pensamiento lo alegro un poco

Ya era el atardecer y Sasuke regreso al orfanato ahí encontró un señor con cabello plateado que subia a un auto estacionado enfrente del orfanato

-hmp u_u otravez

-¡!!sasuke-kun!!!-grito una pelirosa al ver que su amigo había regresado

El pelinegro volteo y la vio correr hacia el- que

-Vamos a cantar si? Anda

-pero hoy no abren la escuela

-ya lo se pero Ino me regalo un pequeño teclado como despedida anda ven

-hmp..esta bien

Entraron y se dirigieron ala habitación de Sakura, una vez ahí comenzaron a tocar y cantar aquella canción. Terminaron y encontraron con que Tsunade los veía

-hola Tsunade-sama-saludo Sakura

-sakura tus nuevos padres están aquí-dijo con una sonrisa- al parecer se adelanto su vuelo a estados unidos y es hora de que te vayas

Sasuke abrió los ojos mas que nunca"¿a estados unidos?"

-¿a estados unidos? Alla viviré?- dijo Sakura sorprendida- pero-agacho la mirada- entonces no volveré a ver a Sasuke-kun, a ino ni a usted Tsunade-sama

-sakura…-dijo Tsunade-no será la ultima vez que se vean, cuando crescas o quieras hablar pídeselos a tus nuevos padres…-dijo extendiéndole la mano ala pequeña

sasuke apretó los puños definitivamente ya no la volveria a ver

-esta bien Tsunade-sama-dijo con una sonrisa

-bien entonces vamos yo te espero alla con tus cosas

-bien- dijo y Tsunade salió de la habitación

-¿entonces te iras?- dijo Sasuke con la mirada baja- hmp…que bien por ti

-sasuke-kun te voy a extrañar- dijo abrasando repentinamente al azabache- prometo que nos volveremos a ver y cuando lo hagamos ambos ya tenemos que tener nuestros sueños alcanzados

-hmp..¿a que te refieres? A lo de cantar…los prometo..solo si cumples la promesa de volvernos a ver

-esta bien-soltó al azabache y le dijo-nos veremos Sasuke-kun-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación dejando a un Sasuke sonrojado

-esperare ese momento-susurro Sasuke saliendo de su sonrojo- se salió de la habitación y fue a fuera a ver como se marchaba, Tsunade llego por detras de el cuando veían el carro de la nueva familia alejarse

-sasuke..te tengo una noticia-le dijo al chico tomandole del hombro, Sasuke solo volteo algo sorprendido .

Continuara…

**Gracias por sus reviews **


	5. 8 años han pasado

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews aquí está la continuación por fin son grandes los personajes son de ****Masashi kishimoto.**

Cap5 ** 8 años han pasado**

Ya habían pasado 8 largos años desde aquella despedida entre ambos, sin embargo por alguna razón nunca volvieron a hablar, Sakura jamás llamo ni mando cartas o algo por el estilo esto hizo que Sasuke ya no confiara tanto en volverla a ver pero algo le hacía mantener esa promesa que hicieron cuando niños, el dije aun lo conservaba, no se lo quitaba ni un momento, aunque durante su crecimiento se volvió frio, orgulloso y solitario (que sorpresa ¬¬u) y aunque muchas chicas lo seguían como siempre el creía que eran fastidiosas, molestas, engreídas, interesadas, tontas etc etc etc…(vaya si que tiene criterio-__-)

-¡¡Sasuke!! Hoy no llegare a casa así que no me esperes para cenar-grito un peli plateado desde las escaleras

-hmp…nunca lo hago…si si como quieras tío Kakashi-respondió el pelinegro desde su habitación

-este niño ya no hay respeto…-susurro para si

Después de Sakura se fuera con sus nuevos padres, Tsunade la dio una noticia a Sasuke, al parecer Kakashi Hatake era el tío de Sasuke, pero no había podido ir por el al orfanato hasta averiguar lo que sucedió con los padres de Sasuke y arreglar lo de los papeles de tutor del niño, así Sasuke se fue con su tio Kakashi a vivir a Tokio ( que coincidencia el mismo día ambos dejan el orfanato ˆˆU)

-me voy tio – dijo saliendo de su casa( mas que casa era casi una mansión, bueno que querían Sasuke era de una familia rica, encargada de las disqueras "Uchiha")

-hoy es sábado, hoy no tienes que ir a la universidad-dijo el peli plateado al ver que llevaba su mochila

-hmp no es eso…ire con Ino-dijo y salió de la casa.

Sasuke seguía teniendo contacto con Ino la amiga de Sakura y para tener 18 años solo la veía con la esperanza de que Sakura le hablara, pero eso el no lo sabia según el la había olvidado y dejado atrás esa amistad.

(entonces por que sigue consevando el dije?)

-ya me voy mama, espero regresar para la cena- decia una ¿pelinegra?

-a donde vas Sakura- pregunto su "madre"

-ire con Luna (nyaa esta soy yo!!) ,Gaara, Neji y Tenten al cine…

-¿te llevaras otra vez esa peluca?

-no en un momento me la quito….-respondió la ahora pelirosa, Sakura era la pequeña adoptada del orfanato, pero a veces se ponía una peluca color negro para ocultar su exótico color rosa del pelo pues le hacían burla o la miraban raro, pero cuando iba con su hermano o amigos se la quitaba pues se sentía mejor además de que la defendían.

-bueno mama me voy, Gaara me esta esperando afuera- decía mientras se acomodaba su cabello y tomaba su bolso (lujoso ˆˆ)

-antes de irte Sakura llévale este suéter a tu hermano nunca se lo lleva

-hai- respondió tomando el sueter rojo para su hermano Gaara

Sakura salió de su casa y se fue con su hermano Gaara a encontrase con sus amigos en el cine.

Después de que Sakura fue adoptada, en ese orfanato vivía Gaara un pequeño pelirojo, y aunque siempre vivió ahí junto con Sakura y Sasuke nunca se hacia notar pues le gustaba estar solo y cuando fue adoptado, fue en ese mismo momento que la misma pareja adopto Sakura haciendo que ambos se convirtieran en hermanos.

( ya se ya se confunso pero que mas puedo hacer quería que mi amado Gaara saliera en este fic también, gomene si los confundi con la historia ahora sigamos….)

La familia que los adopto también era poderosa en el sentido del dinero, recuerden el carro lujoso ˆˆU y pues Sakura a pesar de tener lujos nunca perdió la sonrisa y los buenos sentimientos que tenia cuando niña, pero actuaba engreídamente con otras personas que no eran de su agrado.

Sasuke llego con ino …la encontró platicando con alguien no le tomo importancia y la espero parado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tatarear una cancion mientras miraba hacia arriba (ya sabran cual es verdad) en eso sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro

-¡!!SASUKE!!!-grito una rubia de ojos azules

-que…-respondió molesto por la interrupción

-llevo mas de cinco minutos llamándote y tu no nada que me haces caso

-hmp…mejor vámonos ya-dijo frio

Iban caminando hacia la biblioteca, al parecer tenían un proyecto de la universidad y era para la próxima semana, mientras caminaban Ino tenia curiosidad de la canción que tarareaba sasuke hace unos momentos

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué canción tarareabas hace un momento?

-eeh? Una canción…no lo se

-claro que si iba…-comenzo a tararear la melodía que había escuchado

-mmm no no lo se-dijo serio y siguio caminando-si no te apuras te dejo-dijo entono frio pero algo burlon

-uyyyy seras-dijo enojada

Llegaron a la biblioteca y al tener los libros que necesitaban se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas para comenzar…después de unas 2 horas con su trabajo decidieron parar hasta ahí e irse

-bueno Sasuke-kun yo me voy nos veremos luego

-hmp..como sea

-uyy nunca cambias con esa actitud tan arrogante

-hmp adiós

Se separaron, en eso Sasuke recibió un mensaje de texto que decía _"oye vas a venir o no, ya me canse de esperarte atte: Naruto"_

-ese inútil, por que pone el ensayo tan temprano le dije que llagaría tarde…-penso Sasuke, entonces tomo rumbo a casa de Naruto. Al llegar vio que un rubio de ojos azules estaba en la cochera

-hmp..a esto le llamas practicar-dijo Sasuke con cierto sarcasmo al ver que el rubio comia ramen instantáneo rapidamente

-hasta ..mmm…que lle..llegas- decia mientras comia el ramen

-eres un asqueroso..traga antes de hablar –dijo poniendo cara de disgusto

-ja todavía que llegas tarde me piensas enseñar modales- respondió ironico el rubio terminando de comer su delicioso ramen

- cállate y mejor empezemos…-dijo serio mientras tomaba una guitarra color rojo con destellos dorados y el rubio se ponía detrás de una batería plateada , juntos comenzaron a tocar

_1…2…3…._.-conto el rubio para poder comenzar….

El azabache comenzó a cantar mientras tambien tocaba la guitarra

_El tiempo nos desconoció,_

_nos apagó el corazón,_

_¿dónde escondió todo ese amor?,_

_no entiendo._

_Ensordeció mi respiración,_

_se me escapó dentro de tu voz,_

_ya no avanza el reloj, no puedo._

_Después de todas las estrellas_

_con que te abrigué_

_esa noche blanca y serena_

_que se fue en entre tu piel tal vez._

_¿A donde fue?_

_Se te olvido que yo sin ti no puedo respirar_

_Se te olvido que el cielo cae a cachos si no estas_

_Se te olvido que siento en mi interior un eco que no puede hablar…_

_Se te olvido que si me dejas ya no puedo andar_

_Se te olvido que yo sin ti ya no quiero mas_

_Se te olvido que ahora sin tu amor mi vida se empezó a apagar_

_Se te olvido decirme como te podre olvidar._

_Aunque me trague el dolor_

_y trate de esconder mi amor,_

_aunque me haga el fuerte hoy, te extraño._

_Me quedo ciego se escapó el color,_

_ya no me toca ahora más el sol,_

_cada latido dice aun, te amo._

_Después de todas las estrellas_

_con que te abrigué_

_esa noche blanca y serena_

_que se fue en entre tu piel tal vez._

_¿A donde fue?_

_Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar,_

_se te olvidó que el cielo cae a chachos si no estás,_

_se te olvidó qué siento en mi interior,_

_un eco que no puede hablar._

_Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar,_

_se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero más,_

_se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor,_

_mi vida se empezó a apagar._

_Se te olvidó decirme como te podré olvidar_

**Kalimba - letra de Se te olvidó**

Al terminar de tocar el azabache hablo..

-hmp..no suena mal aunque sea la única canción que tenemos- dijo dejando la guitarra de un lado y tomando unte que había botella de agua del estante que habia ahí

-por supesto que no suela mal pues tienes al gran "Naruto uzumaki!"-dijo el rubio con arrogancia

-hmp…yo mas bien creo que suena asi por que canto yo y tu la riegas-dijo en tono superior

-orgulloso-susurro molesto Naruto-¿por cierto teme, cuando escribiste esa canción?

-mmm….no lo recuerdo fue hace mucho

-pues escribes bien…aunque yo creo que te ayudaron-dijo poniendo una cara de inverosímil-jaja con el cerebro tan frio que tienes..debiste calentarte mucho para una canción asi jajajaja-dijo el rubio muriéndose de la risa por su mismo comentario, esto no le hizo nada de gracia a Sasuke

-baka…-dijo con un aura maligna y un puño arriba..solo se oyo un golpe y un lloriqueo

-ayyyy T T teme por que me golpeaste-dijo el rubio sobándose el gran chichon que su amigo habia dejado

-para que la ardilla de tu cerebro comience a trabajar…dobe

-TT TT bueno teme me diras…- pregunto el ojazul aun sobándose su cabeza

-hmp..no-dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una cara de superioridad- sigamos ensayando..que en hora me tengo que ir

-este teme seguro le robo o compro la letra a alguien….-murmuro Naruto molesto

-ya llegamos mama!-grito un pelirosa entrando a su casa junto con su hermano

Una sirvienta se acerco hasta ellos y se llevo sus abrigos

-gracias Ana-dijo el joven peli rojo(inner-peli rojo , guapo, sexy, lindo, tierno yo-inner!!!!! Guarda silencio!!!!!!!!)

-nee Gaara te gusto la película-pregunto la pelirosa siguiendo a su hermano

-no estuvo mal-dijo indiferente-pero que te traes con Neji Hyuga?-pregunto serio y algo molesto

-ee? Yo? Nada por que onii-san?-dijo sonrojada la pelirosa-esta bien-dijo nerviosa-etto pero no..no quiero que te enojes..ni lo amenazes- Gaara alzo una ceja -el y y yo so..somos novios ¡desde hace 2 meses!-grito sonrojada y vio la expresión de Gaara

-no me refería a eso-dijo serio

-ya ya lo sabias!!-grito sorprendida

-hmp…hablo conmigo antes de pedírtelo dijo- pronuncio recordando las palabras-si no mal recuerdo "solo vengo a advertirte que Sakura será mi novia y no quiero tus miraditas"-comento el pelirojo, y la pelirosa lo observaba con una gotita en la cabeza

-a..eso te dijo?

-si..-dijo serio-¿te ha tocado?-solto como si nada(inner-el es un hermano protector!! Es mio lo amo yo- ashh!! Inner enprimera es mio!!! Y en segunda cállate!!!)

-QUEE CLARO QUE NO!!

-es que.. lo mire muy pegado a ti-dijo mirándola celosamente como buen hermano mayor-hmp..si te hace algo yo..-fue interrumpido por la sonrojada pelirosa ya que lo brazo tiernamente

-arigato Gaara-onii san..pero el no me ha tocado solo dijo que iria a nueva york por negocios de su padre jajaja eres un celoso hermanito….

Gaara se sonrojo levemente- no estoy celoso solo hago mi trabajo como tu hermano-dijo lo mas serio que pudo

-GAARA!SAKURA! vengan porfavor-llamo una voz autoritaria desde la habitación de sus padres

-HAI!-gritaron ambos

-ahora que hiciste Gaara-dijo culpando a su hermano pues suponía que venia un regaño

-hmp..seguro papa se entero de lo tuyo con el hyuga…y ahora te mandara a un internadi lejos lejos de aquí….

Sakura palideció… -no les dijiste o si-pregunto llegando a la ´puerta de la habitación

-no…

Entraron al lujosa habitación de sus padres, ambos padres estaban sentados en la cama con cara sonriente

-chicos…-los llamo cariñosamente su madre

-mande mama-respondieron ambos

-pues…tengo unos proyectos en Japón y-respondió serio su padre- regresaremos a nuestra ciudad natal-dijo embozando una sonrisa

Gaara solo embozo una sonrisa de lado

-de verdad!!!-grito Sakura emocionada- volveremos a japon!!!

-si hija… regresaremos..asi que preparen sus cosas… nos vamo en 4 dias

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?-pregunto el pelirojo

-no se hijo tal vez no quedemos a vivir ahí..-dijo el padre

-que!!! Y mis amigos!!!-grito Sakura entriztesida

CONTINUARA….

------nnnn-------

**Reviews please**


	6. De vuelta a Japón

**Perdón por tardar tanto jeje pero aquí está el cap ****naruto es de masashi kishimoto. La canciones no son mías les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

Cap.6 **DE VUELTA A JAPON!**

-tranquila..podran verse por messenger y vacaciones-dijo Gaara tranquilizándola

-bueno…-dijo Sakura no muy convencida pero luego sonrio al recordar su antiguo hogar y sus viejos amigos- entonces ire a preparar mis cosas-dijo y subió las escaleras y antes de entrar a su habitación grito-¡avisare a los demás que nos vamos!¿podrian venir mañana antes de irnos?

-claro-contesto su madre con una sonrisa-pero que sea antes de las doce

-gracias-grito por ultimo y un pequeño azoton de puerta se ollo en toda la gran casa

--al dia siguiente—

-sakura…snif snif no puedo creer que te vallas-dijo una castaña llorando

-si yo tampoco…espero sea por poco tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa, aunque sabia que no era cierto

-hmp…¿y si te quedas con migo…o Tenten?-hablo esta vez un ojiperla( bastante guapo ˆˆu)

-eso ni pensarlo-objeto un pelirojo molesto por el comentario hacia su linda hermana menor

-no lo dijo enserio Gaara-respondio la pelirosa para tranquilizarlo

-claro que lo dijp-antes de que neji terminara Tenten le tapo la boca-mhmjhhhbn-trataba de hablar algo molesto por la interrupción

-bueno de todas formas no es que no nos volvamos a ver-dijo Sakura- podre venir de vacaciones y podremos hablar por Messenger

-si creo que tienes razón-dijo Tenten

-entonces…te iras…-dijo algo triste el castaño

-si pero volveré..-dijo abrazando a su ahora novio(inner-no por mucho buahaha!)

-bueno tenemos que irnos… saku..a por cierto luna te manda saludos no pudo venir su madre enfermo

-¿esta bien?-pregunto interesado el peli rojo

-si ella si su madre no…-dijo con una sonrisa burlona la castaña-¿aveces te preocupas demasiado por ella no Gaara?-el peli rojo se sonrojo

-es..es solo..por que es mi amiga-dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado y con una gotita en su cien

-ni quien te la crea-dijo burlon neji- tal vez es por que te gust…-sakura le tapo la boca y le susurro-plisss no digas eso…no quiero irme antes de…-expreso viendo la mirada(hermosa mirada) de Gaara

-bueno será mejor que no vayamos… tenemos que ir por lo sencargos de la mama de neji y a ver a luna..no te preocupes Gaara la saludaremos por ti-dijo lo ultimo burlona la castaña y después de eso salieron

-entrometimos-murmuro el peli rojo

-jeje-rio nerviosa la ojijade

_**2 dias depues ya en el aeropuerto**_

El aeropuerto estaba concurrido de gente, maletas por aquí, señores por aca, niños gritando, etc etc

-ya me harte.-expreso el peli rojo con una mano en la frente

-tranquila nee-san ya vamos a ingresar al avion –dijo Sakura ( por ahora es pelinegra)

-todo por esperarte a que fueras al baño, nuestros padres ya entraron y nosotros aquí¿ que tanto hacias?

-eso es privado… además tenia algunos problemas per-so-na-les-dijo en forma de regaño-o ¿acaso quieres saber que problemas tenia?

-NO! Gracias asi estoy bien-dijo sarcástico-¡por fin!-dijo al ver que ya les recogían los boletos e ingresaban a avión

-dramatico-dijo Sakura burlona.

Ya en el avión se acomodaron en sus asientos, ya iban despengando, Sakura estaba nerviosa

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Gaara viendo lo asustada que estaba su hermana

-nada solo que no me agrada viajar en avión-respondio y empezó a jugar con un dije que colgaba de su cuello

-aun llevas eso-comento Gaara al ver con que jugaba su querida hermana

-claro que si, jamás me lo he quitado-repondio algo altanera

-¿no crees que es demasiado tiempo?-dijo Gaara- no creo que el ni si quiera te recuerde o alla guardado eso…

-claro que no hicimos una promesa-respondio berrinchuda- quien la rompa será lastimado…además eso a ti no te importa-dijo sacándole la lengua cual niña chiquita( y eso que tiene 18 u_úU)

-niña…-dijo fastidiado

-torpe…-susurro

En un comodo sofá dormía un azabache, murmurando cosas sin sentido, al menos para quien lo oyera, entonces sonó el teléfono rompiendo esa atmosfera de tranquilidad

-si…bueno..-respondio medio dormido el azabache

-alo…Sasuke-kun?-pregunto una voz tierna

-¿sakura?-respondio aun dormido

-¿sakura? Como que Sakura!! Soy Ino en diablos esta pensando-respondio por el teléfono una voz distinta y muy enojona

-que a… si si perdón.. es que estaba…para que hablas?-pregunto volviendo a su tono frio y evadiendo el tema

-bueno solo hablaba para invitarte a la fiesta de Naruto recuerda..hoy es su cumpleaños….-dijo sarcástica

-a si el cumpleaños del menso….no creo ir-dijo y corto-sakura por que demonios dije Sakura demonios hace mucho que no la recordaba..-dijo para si y volteando a ver una foto de dos pequeños niños sentados en el pasto. Asi es una de las ultimas y únicas fotos que ellos se tomaron bueno que Tsunade les tomo.

-estoy loco…-dijo y se volvió a recostar en el sofá pero ya no pudo conciliar el sueño-¿Qué habrá sido de ella?-pensaba-rayos! Es cierto….mi tio me pidió que lo recogiera alas 6:00 del aeropuerto-volteo al reloj eran 6:30- hmp…puede esperar-dijo para si mientras se iba a alistar para ir por el.

ß-----à-à

_Vuelo de estados unidos a Tokio 456 acaba de aterrizar….repito….vuelo de estados unidos a tokio 456 acaba de aterrizar_

-llegamos-dijo una pelirosa perdón en esos momentos pelinegra parada enfrente del recoge maletas

-por tu culpa nuestros padres se fueron primero baka

-no fue mi culpa además asi ya estaba previsto para que ellos les indicaran a los trabajadores donde dejar todo…y no soy baka-respondio molesta

La "pelinegra" dio vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero en ese momento!zap! la "pelinegra" callo al suelo junto con quien se tropezó

-ouch! Me dolio-respingo Sakura por el sentón que se dio

-hmp…torpe-dijo un azabache sobándose la cabeza y levantándose sin ayudar a la chica y comenzando a tomar su camino

Sakura se levanto indignada y aun con dolor en su parte posterior--uyy!-espetó Sakura en forma de enojo por tal acción-que maleducado-grito, lo que hizo que el azabache detuviera el paso

Sasuke, el muchacho azabache agredido detuvo su paso por alguna razón le sono familiar ese tono de voz de molestia volteo sorprendido, solo una persona lo habia llamado asi en lo que llevaba de vida, pero su expresión seria y fría regreso al ver a una pelinegra con ojos jades gritarle maleducado- no soy maleducado tu si, me tiraste y ni siquiera pides disculpas…molesta

-uyyy eres un-espeto la pelinegra alzando su puño

-sakura compórtate…-dijo un pelirojo detrás de ella, haciendo que el azabache se detuviera-vamonos…

-pe..pero Gaara ese maleducado baka! Me…

-eso te pasa por torpe y no fijarte por donde vas-dijo el pelirojo

-hmp…-espeto el azabache de nuevo y caminando lejos de ahí- esa molesta no le queda el nombre de Sakura-dijo para si molesto,y tomando el dije que colgaba de su cuello

-SASUKE!!!!!-grito un peliplateado

-que-respondio de repente el nombrado aldo de este

-AHH!-grito de susto-TODAVIA QUE LLLEGAS TARDE ME DAS UN SUSTO!!

-hmp…no hagas alboroto además ya estoy aquí…-

-me has hecho perder mi novela-dijo Kakashi con una nube gris destras de el

Sasuke cayo al estilo anime-RIDICULO!

--à

_Tres semanas depues…_

Bueno ya estamos instalados aquí-dijo el padre de la familia Haruno

-si por fin ya entre a la universidad de aquí…-dijo una pelirosa estirándose

-bueno…espero les guste nuestro nuevo hogar-dijo de nuevo el padre

-Sakura¿te parece si vamos a ver la ciudad?-pregunto Gaara

-sii!-respondio gustosa

-bueno nosotros iremos a atender unos negocios con una disquera

-¿una disquera?-pregunto Sakura

-si, tu padre trabaja con una disquera llamada…. A si Uchiha

-¿uchiha?-se pregunto Sakura-¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?-penso

Salieron de la casa ambos hermanos, platicaban muy amenamente, Sakura era la que platicaba sobre lo que recordaba de ese lugar, y las muchas aventuras con "Sasuke-kun" y con Ino

Gaara vio algo que le llamo la atención-espera aquí saku ahora vuelvo-dijo dejando a la "pelinegra" en una banca, después de un rato Sakura distinguió una calle en especial, camino un poco y si ahí habia un letrero "calle suna" decía, no pudo evitar sonreir al ver que podría visitar a Tsunade y tal vez poder ver de nuevo a su querido amigo. Olvidandose de Gaara (inner-no se preocupen yo le hare compañía puchuuu) se dirigió a su antiguo hogar, pero al llegar ahí la sonrisa se borro… ese antiguo hogar suyo ya era solo una casa enorme y vacia, descuidada y se veía que estaba clausurada, la reja de la entrada estaba oxidada y con una cadena y un letrero que decía "cerrado" dentro se veía que la casa estaba desgastada, algunas ventanas rotas, la puerta despintada junto con toda la casa, el techo se podía ver tejas caídas y muchos vidrios en la entrada.

-asi que lo cerraron….-comento para si en voz alta- no se parece en nada a lugar donde vivi.

Estaba a punto de irse, pero una voz que salía del antiguo orfanato la detuvo-¿pero que?- regreso y si era de ahí donde provenía la voz

_-Desde aquel momento en que te vi_

_no he dejado de pensar en ti_

_el que solo fue una vez _

_caí rendido a tus pies._

_y no se como acercarme a ti_

_preguntarte si quieres salir_

_empezarte a conquistar hasta llegarte a enamorar._

_-_es una linda canción,pero quien es..-sakura logro entrar por una rendija de la reja y se adentro en la casa, no habia luces solo algunos rayos de sol que entraban con pequeñas rendijas de los hoyos de las ventanas y techo, todo lo demás estaba oscuro y como se acercaba el atardecer ya casi no habia luz.

Sakura tropezó con algunas cosas tiradas(inner-toooooorrrrrrrrrrpe! Yo-ya callaaaaaaaaate!)-ouch me raspe-exclamo sobándose el codo-¿Quién será?-cada vez que avanzaba se escuchaba mas la voz

_Niña...en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar_

_todo el tiempo pensando en ti yi no te puedo encontrar_

_Niña...donde andaras? en mis sueños siempre estas_

_eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad_

_Quiero descubrir como eres tu_

_y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul_

_con el tiempo tu sabras q esto no fue casualidad_

_sueño con tenerte junto a mi _

_ya veras q yo te haré feliz,_

a medida que avanzaba la voz se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte y clara, ahora se distinguía que era un hombre, hasta que un momento llego a una puerta descuidad al igual que todo en esa casa, Sakura ya parada enfrente de ella decidió entrar a cunclilas, giro con cuidado la manija tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando finalmente entro casi toda la habitación estaba oscura, solo se distinguía una sombra de espalda tocando una guitarra acústica y cantando la canción que la levo hasta ahí, bueno también por su curiosidad ˆˆu

_solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar_

_uhh...Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar_

_todo el tiempo pensando en ti yi no te puedo encontrar_

_Niña...donde andaras?....._

El misterioso cantante cayo de inmediato-¿Quién es?-pregunto una voz fría y seria

-ahh!-dio un pequeño grito Sakura-go..gomenasai-respondio avergonzada- no quize interrumpir..es que escuche tu voz y me dio curiosidad por saber quien cantaba y…-fue interrumpida

-sabes la curiosidad mato al gato….-dijo sacastico y parándose del lugar donde estaba

-uyyy..solo te estaba felicitando por cantar asi-dijo algo molesta, aqull extraño se acerco mas dejando ala vista su identidad, al distinguir de quien se trataba se puso realmente molesta

-TU!!!!!-grito la ojijade apuntándolo con el dedo….

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**


	7. Regresaste

**Aquí esta el cap. Naruto no me pertenece como ya todos saben así es que ahí va a leer. Espero que les guste**

Cap. 7 **REGRESASTE**

-TU!!!!!-grito la ojijade apuntándolo con el dedo….

-HMP…expreso el chico parado frente a ella- tu?-pregunto con incredulidad

-TU eres el maleducado del aeropuerto!

-ahh ya recuerdo tu eres la molesta y torpe de ayer-dijo serio y burlon a la "pelinegra"

-uyyyy tu me debes una disculpa

-hmp….

-me retracto por lo dicho….-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-me da igual ¿Por qué no tevas?

-si no necesito que me lo digas….-dijo indignada, pero al momento de dar un paso tropezó(inner-como siempre… yo- ya estuvo inner fuera!!) se tambaleo un poco pero al final cayo hacia adelante tirando al azabache con ella y quedando en una posición muy indecorosa…

-ahh!-dijo el azabache al caer y mas por que algo le cayo en el rostro-buahg! Que es esto- expreso algo asqueado

-hayy!-dijo al caer en el pecho del joven-gomene..

El azabache quito de su rostro lo que le habia caído viendo el pelo azabache de la chica, al principio se asusto y pensó"!ES CALVA!" pero al lanzarlo a un lado pudo distinguir una cabellera ¿rosa?

-aaaah!!!!-grito la joven-mi mi peluca-dijo al darse cuenta que su cabellera postisa se habia caído, en seguida del grito altratar levantarse su dije se atoro con algo

-hay…espera…-dijo al azabache al ver como se jaloneaba la ahora pelirosa, ya que se atoro con su preciado dije

-auch…suéltame….

-por si no lo has notado tu collar su atoro con el mio….-dijo sarcástico sosteniéndola de los hombros- pesas…

-pero no me puedo levantar

-bien entonces…levantémonos con cuidado para no romper los collares…

-esta bien-dijo algo molesta y sintonedo la mirada del joven en ella

Se levantaron, el muchacho era unos centrimetros mas alto que ella, y esta solo opto por tratar de desenredar las cadenas y aun asi sintiendo la mirada del azabache

-deja de mirar asi mi cabello….si quieres burlate que mas da…-dijo molesta y evitando la mirada

-hmp…para que burlarme de eso si eres mas torpe de lo que crei…-dijo burlon y recordando la cabellera rosax

-uyyyy!!!!-iba a gritar de nuevo pero fijo su mirada en cadena del azabache- esto es…-sus manos tomaron el dije,aun enredado con el suyo, viéndolo como si no lo pudiera creer-tu..

-¿Qué? Por que me jalas…-comento arrogante

-sasuke…..-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-es mi nombre…¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo curioso

-este..dije…te lo dio….sakura…verdad-comento la pelirosa sin creérselo

-¿¡conoces a Sa..Sakura¡?-espeto sorprendido, tanto que olvido con quien estaba y su descripción, tomo a la chica de los hombros y le also la cara-donde esta….que ha sido de…-lo comprendió todo al instante sumando todo en su mente, chica + cabello rosa+ conociemiento del dije+ su nombre "Sakura"+ ojos jade= Sakura su mejor amiga..su primer ¿amor de niño?, si aunque jamás se lo haya dicho

-sasuke-kun-expreso la chica viéndolos, ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta¡? No haberlo reconocido….

-sakura!!!-grito de ¿alegría? Si fue como si a su corazón lo hubieran puesto en calor después de 8 años congelado(de nuevo) volver a ver a alguien que lo habia apoyado…no lo habia mirado feo como muchos chiquillos de su cuadra, fue la única que no lo seguía como loca solo por su exterior y la primera en brindarle una sonrisa de bienvenida…-es imposible….-dijo no creyéndolo

-KYAAAA!!!! Sasuke-kun-pronuncio de nuevo abrazandolo fuerte-sigues siendo un amargado…-dijo burlona

El mencionado correspondió el abrazo-callate – en ese mismo abrazo, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir molestia combinada con una gran tristeza y una sola pregunta reinaba en su mente¿ por que te olvidaste de mi…acaso…no te importe en estos años?

-sasuke-kun…gomenasai!!!-dijo de repente la pelirosa, sacando de los melancolicos pensamientos al azabache-fui una tonta…-dijo sacando lagrimas

-eso ya lo se… pero-fue interrumpido

-perdi el numero que Tsunade-sama me dio…y solo tenia 10 años…gomene……-dijo mojando la playera de Sasuke

-fue por eso…asi que…no olvidaste la promesa

-¡claro que no!-dijo cambiendo su animo de arrepentimiento a molesto

-hmp…yo creo que si-dijo para molestarla

-aun la traes puesta…-dijo feliz y embosando una sonrisa y por fin desenredando el mugre collar, perdón el preciado dije ˆˆU

-hmp…claro…no..no querría mil agujas sobre mi-dijo divertido y algo sonrojado por la sonrisa que no vio en 8 años…

-burlon…-dijo rompiendo el abrazo

-que haces aquí-pregunto el azabache

-uyy ya quieres que me vaya-dijo divertida.

Ambos se entendían bien, sin duda su amistad no habia cambiado

-hmp…no es eso…

-veo que lo cerraron ¿Por qué?- comento viendo su antiguo hogar

-Tsunade-sama…se adeudo un poco, y como ya no habia niños que adoptar vendió el orfanto….

-ya no habia niños….¿como¡?

- a muchos los fueron adoptando según me entere… y otros simplemente los llevaron a otros orfanatos..para mejores comodidades

-como que te enteraste ¿no estabas ahí?-pregunto la pelirosa

-no..

-¡te adoptaron!¿¿Quién?? cuando?? Queines son???-decia emocionada

-calmate…-dijo al no poder responder ninguna pregunta-larga historia

-tengo tiempo…-dijo al querer saber mas

-y ¿tu novio no te espera?-pregunto burlon y al recordar al lindo pelirojo de ayer(no puedo evitarlo Gaara es tan lindo, mono, adorable, listo,fuerte, serio…..)

-¿novio?-dijo sorprendida-cual….

-el pelirojo de ayer….-dijo algo molesto

Sakura se hecho a reir sin duda alguna era Sasuke-kun su mejor amigo y además incrédulo, este no comprendiendo el por que de la carcajada solo puso una cara de sorpresa

-hablas de onee-san?-seguia riendo-el es mi hermano gaara

-hmp-expreso avergonzado, ahora que la observaba bien su amiga habia cambiado bastante, el pecho casi plano que el conoció ahora eran dos pechos ni muy grandes pero tampoco pequeños, era delgada, su cabello ,lo dejo crecer hasta la cintura, pero habia algo que no cambio su sonrisa esa que lo lleno de felicidad cuando mas lo necesitaba

Sakura sintió la mirada del azabache, se sonrojo un poco y desvio su mirada, al hacerlo lo observo con cuidado,como reconocerlo..era mas alto que ella, sus ojos seguían igual frios e inexpresevos , su playera al menos la que llevaba era pegada dejando ver su pecho bien formado. Y sus brazos musculosos.

-y bien Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirosa pararomper ese silencio-¿Qué tocabas?

-eeh? A..eso-dijo recordando la canción-es una canción que invente hace mucho

-¿asi? Es linda…

-si pero no esta acabada….

-pero si es de hace mucho ya deberia estar acabada-dijo razonando

-no…es que-sono un bendito celular, si el de Sakura

-ah! Espera-en la pantalla del celular decía_"tiene dos mensajes"_ abrió el primero de su hermano decía asi "_donde estas llevo buscándote una hora y media…donde rayos te metiste… llamo mama dijo que nos quería en casa temprano..mas te vale aparecer te espero en…ash mejor responde..seguro no sabes ni en donde estas"-_que se cree que soy una niña! Claro que se donde esta cada cosa-vio el segundo mensaje al ver de quien era quizo abrirlo pero primero regresaría con su hermano,volteo a ver al azabache-disculpa Sasuke-kun Gaara me esta buscando dice que mama nos quiere en casa temprano..gomene…

-te acompaño-dijo indiferente-capaz que si te pierdes

-ja j aja muy gracioso…-dijo ofendida

-ten es tuyo..-dijo Sasuke recogiendo la mugrosa peluca del suelo y extendiéndola hacia ella-¿Por qué la usas?

Esta tomo la peluca y la limpio un poco- por que asi no me verán feo…

-¿Por qué lo harian?-pregunto un tanto molesto dando a entender que le partiría su ma… a quien se atreviera

-por su color-decia mientras iban saliendo del antiguo orfanato, solto una pequeña risilla-sabes…alla no tenia a Sasuke peleonero para asustarlos-comento burlona

-hmp…-expreso mientras salía por la rendija de la reja y ayudaba a la pelirosa a salir tambien

-y..bien…-dijo la pelirosa como esperando una respuesta

-que?

-no me vas a contar quien te adopto…..-dijo en un tono berrinchudo

-no me adoptaron…me recogieron.-dijo sin tomarle importancia

-¿Cómo?-simplemente no comprendía

-cuando te fuiste, Tsunade-sama me dijo que un tio mio habia venido por mi-pausa- pero que no podía haber sido antes por unos papeles que el tenia que llenar, mas de comprobar que de verdad era mi familiar…

-aaa…ya veo…entonces regresaste con tu familia..-dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa-eso es fantástico.

Mientras hablaban amenamente contándose todo lo que habia sucedido durante 8 largos años, caminaban al encuentro con Gaara, al llegar al sitio donde se habían quedado de ver, un pelirojo estaba recargado en la pared esperando

-¡Gaara! –grito la pelirosa al verlo

Este solo camino hacia ella, y notando la presencia del azabache frunció el seño

-por que no te esperaste-dijo frio y autoritario

-GAARA! No te imaginaras lo que paso-grito la pelirosa alegre e ignorando el regaño de su hermano-me encontré con..-fue interrumpida

-¿Quién es?-pregunto refiriéndose al moreno

-a eso iba…-exclamo molesta-Gaara-neesan el es Sasuke-kun

Gaara abrió un poco los ojos ¿ese el tal sasuke-kun de las aventuras de sakura? Era imposible que se volvieran a ver

-¡verdad que es sorprendente!

-si…-exclamo con su tono frio de siempre, definitivamente sabia ocultar su sorpresa, además de tener una personalidad igual de fría y solitaria que el azabache…

-a eso se le llama animo-dijo burlona

-hmp´…´-dijo Sasuke con tuno de burla

-¡HEY!TEME!!!!!-se escucho una voz gritona desde lejos

-la paz se acabo-susurro irritado Sasuke

-¿a quien le hablara ese chico tan extraño?-comento

Sakura viendo a un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con una mano arriba y gritando como loco, traia una playera blanca y unos vaqueros negros. este se acercaba hacia ellos

-perdona la tardanza teme…-dijo jadeando alado de Sasuke-es que mi padre me mando por unos encargos….

-si da igual siempre es lo mismo…-respondio indiferente

El rubio volteo a ver a la pelirosa y pelirojo-¿Quién son teme?

-ella es Sakura y el su hermano

-¡ella es Sakura!!!!!-grito de pronto el rubio, al verla solo dibujo una sonrisa-es sorprendente teme yo creía que solo eran mentiras tuyas ya que no eres muy sociable que digamos- el rubio sintió un golpe en la cabeza y un chichon brotando de su cabeza-ay aya ay… teme por que me golpeas

-yo soy bastante sociable-dijo frio y con su mano en forma de puño

-mucho en conocerte Sakura-chan-dijo confiando el rubio con aun su chichon en la cabeza-yo soy uzumaki Naruto, Naruto uzumaki-pronuncio presentándose y dándole un beso en la mano a la joven pelirosa

-mucho gusto yo soy Sakura Haruno-dijo con una sonrisa similar a la de Naruto

El rubio se volvió hacia el lindo pelirojo al lado de Sakura-mucho gusto Naruto uzumaki-le extendió la mano

-Sabaku no Gaara-respondio estrechando la mano del ojiazul y aun con su tono frio

-oye teme no dijiste que eran hermanos…-susurro naruto

-si lo somos..naruto-kun-respondio Sakura-solo que el prefiere conservar su apellido original

-¿Cómo?-dijo Naruto confundido

-veras Gaara y yo somo hermanos mas no de sangre, ambos fuimos adoptados y el conserva el apellido que sus padres reales le dieron-respondio con una sonrisa

-aa..-dijo aun no entendiendo

-no entendiste verdad baka-dijo Sasuke al ver la expresión de confuncion de su amigo

-eje…no-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-bueno no importa nos vamos-pronuncio Gaara autoritariamente y comenzando a caminar

-uyy que prisa..esta bien nos veremos Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun-dijo mientras se despedia y alcanzaba a su hermano

-cuando quieras ven a nuestro ensayo -dijo Naruto

-aah? Ensayo de banda o algo a asi?-el rubio asintió-hai…nos veremos…etto mañana en…el parque cerca del orfanato

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron, viendo alejarse a la pareja de hermanos-oye teme es muy bonita….

-hmp…

-aunque su hermano da miedo-dijo Naruto recordando la mirada de Gaara

-da igual

-se parece mucho a ti-dijo al comparar a gaara con el

-no lo creo..vamonos…se hace tarde

-si y después pasaremos a comer ramen!!!-comento feliz

-hmp,tu invitas por llegar tarde

Eso es injusto TT TT-comento el rubio

-hmp….

* * *

-gaara aun me puedo creer que volvi a ver a Sasuke-kun-comento alegre la pelirosa

-era casi imposible-respondio el pelirojo

-oh! Es verdad cuando lego tu mensaje me llego otro-dijo recordando el mensaje pendiente

-de quien es?-pregunto Gaara con un deje de curiosidad

-es de…

Continuara…………

**Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews no saben lo feliz que hace a la autora**

_**Inner:**_** y que si no ponen más me vengare muahahhaha**


	8. Un día en la universidad y hay sorpresas

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar jeje lo había olvidado gracias por los reviews. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Ahora a leer **

**Cap 8 UN DIA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y HAY SORPRESAS**

--era casi imposible-respondio el pelirojo

-oh! Es verdad cuando llego tu mensaje me llego otro-dijo recordando el mensaje pendiente

-de quien es?-pregunto Gaara con un deje de curiosidad

-es de…Neji… dice que me quiere mucho y que vendrá el semestre que viene-comento alegre la pelirosa su querido novio vendría a verla

Gaara solo puso una mirada tranquila, pareciera que ya se habia acostumbrado a la idea de su cuñadito,al menos de este momento-cursis-susurro

-tu lo dices por que no has tenido el valor de decirle a Luna/// lo que sentías o..sientes por ella-comento vengándose por el comentario

El pelirojo se pudo rojo-sabes..en mensaje también dice que vendrán Tenten y Luna-comento de nuevo-sakura, haciendo que Gaara desviara la mirada al vacio

_**Al dia siguiente….**_

Era una mañana tranquila..despues de una semana de haberse mudado a japon, se estiro un poco y alcanzo el ruidoso despertador del buro….

-ahhg-bozteso la pelirosa

Se escucho como tocaban su puerta…

-¿Quién es?-pregunto con voz adormilada

-sakura…-llamo una voz seria-si no te levantas no llegaras a la universidad….

-ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito al recordarlo, hoy empezaba su curso para música y composicion

Se paro de golpe y comenzó a vestirse..no podía llegar tarde y menos en su primer dia para tener 18 años era bastante despistada y es por eso que aun vivia con sus padres y su fin despuesde media hora arreglándose salió junto con Gaara a su nueva escuela.

Al llegar ahí, admiraron la escuela bastante grande con muchas areas verdes y comodidades para sus alumnos…

-es linda…

-no lo creeras asi cuando estes perdida-dijo con sorna

-uyyy! Gaara te demostrare que no me voy a perder-dijo con furia la por ahora pelinegra, asi es se habia vuelto a poner la estorbosa peluca ,pero antes de avanzar una turba de chicas gritonas rodean un carro blanco ultimo modelo y de ahí bajo un joven ,trato de ver por que tanto relajo pero al ser empujada se rindió, se alejo mucho de su hermano y comenzó a andar por los pasillos de gran escuela

-otra vez…-penso cansado el azabache, rodeado de chicas gritonas. Las chicas le abrían el paso para que el avanzara -¡es guapísimo!-Gritaba una- ¡sasuke-kun!!! ¿quieres ser mi novio?-gritaban varias

**

-veamos por aquí debe estar…mi horario dice que me toca en el salón 243-un gotita apareció en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta del numero del salón-143..o.0U ni siquiera estoy cerca

De pronto sintió como cayo al piso y alguien sobre ella, si un chico corria a toda velocidad para no llegar tarde a su próxima clase, hasta que se tropezó con la pelinegra de ojos jade(en estos momentos)quedando sobre de ella

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!-grito apresurada al sentir la cabeza de un rubio en su pecho

-auch….-espeto el rubio

-quitate!!!!-grito sonrojada

-gomene-dijo el chico parando se de inmediato-no fue intención….yo iva a mi clase-fue interrumpido

-¿naruto-kun?-pregunto al verlo bien

-ehh? Me conoces-pregunto levantándose y ayudándole a ella

-soy Sakura…-dijo con una sonrisa

-eeh!O-O TU NO PUEDES SAKURA-CHAN ..ELLA TIENE EL CABELLO ROSA!!!!!!-grito

-a? a cierto no..esto solo…es una peluca Naruto-kun

-oo ya veo dattebayo…ahg!! Es cierto es tarde me voy Sakura-chan…-dijo para luego salir corriendo hacia su próxima clase…pero se detuvo a medio corredor y regreso-etto..sakura-chan que haces aquí?

-eh? A yo vine a estudiar aquí…música pero…-se sonrojo un poco-me podrías decir donde esta el salón 243…

-eso esta en el otro edificio Sakura-chan-espeto con una gorita en la cabeza

-aa…a asi?- dijo confundida "_demonios!!! Me volvi a perder"-gracias Naruto-kun_

-denada, solo dime Naruto-dijo con una sonrisa-bueno me voy, le dire al Sasuke-baka que has venido a estudiar aquí-dijo y se fue corriendo

-sasuke-kun también estudia aquí….-sonrio y se dirijio al otro edificio

---xx---xxx---xx---xxx---xx---xx---xxxx

Sakura llego al otro edificio a penas a tiempo, para su primera clase, se sento en l¿uno de los lugares de enfrente, ya estaba tomando la clase y esta fue interrumpida por un azbache que llego tarde.

-permiso-dijo altaneramente entrando como juan por su casa

-señor Uchiha otra vez tarde..tome asiento-dijo el maestro, un vieho de buena educación y muy respetable en la universidad –esta castigado…me va a entregar un informe de 1000 palabras explicando el origen de la música hasta nuestros tiempos

-hmp-dijo orgulloso y molesto mientras se dirijia a su asiento, en eso noto una mirada en el mas no le hizo caso solo la ignoro pensando que seria otra molesta chica

-_asi que Sasuke-kun también va en esta clase-penso_ la por ahora pelinegra

El resto del dia paso normal, Sasuke ni encuenta que Sakura estaba en la misma universisdad que el y Sakura perdiéndose en toda la escuela, Naruto llegando tarde a la mayoría de las clases y Gaara bueno con varias chicas deslumbrándose de el ( como ya dije no lo puedo evitar)

-que raro ya debería estar aquí Sakura-chan-dijo un rubio un tanto desilucionado, esperando en la cafetería a Sakura

-¿a quien esperas dobe?-pregunto un azabache llegando a la misma mesa del rubio y sentandose

- Naruto-kun!!!-gritaba una voz ajetreada por correr-perdona la tardanza…-dijo al llegar jadeando con Naruto

-a.. a mira ya llego-dijo saludando con la mano a la chica azabache

-hmp…-dijo el azabache- otra chica que me quieras presentar…si a si me voy

-de que hablas Sasuke-baka! Si es Sakura-chan…..

-eeh? -Dijo al verla bien-_"otravez esa maldita peluca…argh como odio que la use ni siquiera la he podido reconocer"_

-hola Naruto, hola Sasuke-kun-saludo como si nada

-¿estudias aquí?-pregunto sin importancia el azabache

-hai! -dijo Sakura- entre apenas hoy..jiji ¿Sasuke-kun no me habías visto?-pregunto divertida, pues ella si se dio cuenta de el- ¿acaso me ignoraste por equivocación en la clase de música?

Ahora si se sentía un tonto asi que esa fue la mirada que sintió-pues con esa tonta peluca nadie te va a reconocer-dijo altanero y quitándole la peluca a Sakura dejándola un tanto despeinada y con su cabellara de un exótico rosa,después tomo la peluca y la lanzo a un bote de basura cerca de ahí

-¡oye!-grito tapándose la cabeza-¡por que lo hiciste!

-ya te lo dije esa cosa no sirve de nada-dijo serio-ademas te vez bonita asi-dijo sin pensar en sus palabras

La ahora pelirosa(y esperemos que asi ya se quede) se sonrojo un poco ante tales palabras-gra…gracias Sasuke-kun-dijo un poco timida, Naruto viendo el ambiente decidió hablar

-si Sakura-chan me gusta mas como te vez con ese bonito color rosa-dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa y rompiendo el ambiente entre ellos

-arigato Naruto…eetto ¿has visto a Gaara?-pregunto al no haberlo visto en todo el dia

-si yo lo vi Sakura-chan veamos…asi! En algebra avanzada

-naruto no seas mentiroso…tu nisiquiera puedes con algebra mucho menos en algebra avanzada asi que no creo que hayas estado en esa clase-dijo Sasuke burlon

-OYE TEME!! Yo solo vi entrar

-ya decía yo-dijo Sasuke sarcástico y mientras la ojijade con una gota en la cabeza

-bueno..pero lo viste-dijo tratando de romper la pequeña discusión de los pequeños,perdón de Sasuke y Naruto

-hai lo invite a comer aquí pero supongo que fue detenido por las chicas locas del salón

Se oyo una risita por lo bajo de parte de la pelirosa- se parece mucho a alguien ¿verdad sasu-kun?

Sasuke solo desvio la mirada recordando sus problemas de chico y aun de grande con las chicas molestas

-si "sasu-kun" por que no nos cuentas-insinuo el rubio imitando la voz de la ojijade, ganándose una mirada ascesina dándole a entender lo que pasaría si le volvia a decir a asi

-hmp…mira ahí viene-dijo volteando detrás de la pelirosa y viendo a un pelirojo acercarse con las miradas las varias admiradoras sobre el

-ee! Gaara por aquí!!!-grita la pelirosa alzando una mano

Todas las chicas voltean hacia la chica que llama al bon bon del momento tan familiarmente, un tanto molestas y se pusieron mas al ver que Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado con ella, le dirijeron una mirada de odio a Sakura, Sasuke se dio cuenta y Gaara también solo optaron por poner su mirada de autosuficencia.

-vaya hasta Gaara es popular…-susurro un tanto celoso Naruto

-hola onee-san-saludo ignorando las miradas inútiles de las demás chicas

-hola-respondio indiferente

-nee Gaara que es lo que haces para que te sigan-pregunto divertido Naruto y un tanto interersado sin embargo con recibió respuesta alguna

-y tu peluca

-sasu-kun la arrojo a la basura-dijo molesta

-te vez mejor asi…con ella parecías niña de aro-comento burlon el pelirojo

-tu también vas empezar-comento fastidiada

-y…que estudias aquí?-pregunto con un deje de curiosidad el azabache

-composion de música y economia( como que lo de doctora ya pes muy repetitivo no?) y tu Sasuke-kun

-cantante y composición…

-entonces tendremos casi las mismas clases-comento feliz, en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar-esperen-dijo levantándose a contestar

-hmp….debo irme-solto el azabache, pero hubo algo que no se esperaba al pasar aldo de Sakura escuchar las siguientes palabras"_ en tonces vendrás hasta vacaciones….-dijo desilucionda- bueno esta bien te dejo tengo una clase en este momento-se sonrojo-si yo te quiero mucho….adios Neji….-dijo esto y colgó"_ por alguna razón el azabache sintió una opresión en el pecho y unas ganas de acecinar al quien fuera que llavaba el nombre de Neji.-_"¿celos? No Sasuke eres un tonto la acabas de volver a ver y sientes celos de que tenga novio, a ti que te importa ella solo es tu mejor amiga…. debo estar volviéndome loco"_-penso Sasuke siguiendo con su camino

Por fin termino ese dia lleno de sorpresas para el azabache y confuciones para Sakura resulto que ambos tenían el mismo horario de clases, asi que Sasuke le mostro la escuela, disfrutaban de estar juntos de eso no habia duda, también en algunas clases los acompañaba Ino, sin embargo casi todo el dia estuvieron juntos, Sakura se ganaba miradas ascesinas por parte de las muchas admiradoras del Uchiha y Sasuke bueno Sasuke solo alejaba cualquier mirada lujuriosa o coqueta hacia Sakura, el por que el no lo sabia.

-¿te llevo a tu casa?-pregunto indiferente el Uchiha

-hai arigato sasu-kun

-no me digas asi-comento molesto y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿por que? Si yo siempre te llamaba asi

-si pero no me gusta

-esta bien Sasuke-kun-dijo dándole una sonrisa-esperame aquí necesito ir al baño-dijo mientras le encargaba su morral a Sasuke y se iba corriendo por el pasillo hacia el baño mas cercano

-hmp-dijo y tomo ambos morrales, comenzó a aburrir después de unos minutos, en los pasillos habia ventanas y como no habia nadie molesto cerca comenzó a mirar por esta, pero una melodía de piano perfectamente conocida por el le llamo su atención dejo ambos morrales en el pasillo y avanzo curioso por este, a esas horas la escuela ya prácticamente estaba vacia a ecepcion de maestros o chicos castigados o los cerebritos en sus cuersos o clubes, paso varias puertas hasta detenerse en una en especial, en esta decía música abrió la puerta con sigilo al poder distinguir una figura abri la puerta completamente, no lo podía creer el pelirojo estaba tocando la canción de cuando Sakura y el eran niños, en cuanto Gaara noto su presencia dejo de tocar, a un lado de el estaba el rubio iperactivo cabeza hueca poniendo atención a la melodía

-¿Por qué te detienes Gaara?-pregunto Naruto

-¿Cómo es que sabes esa melodía?-pregunto el azabache un tanto sorprendido y molesto

-sakura..me la enseño-dijo sin tomarle importancia al azabache

-si Sasuke! Gaara toca super bien!-comento emocionado el rubio-oye Gaara te ¿y si te unes a nuestra banda?

-¿banda?-pregunto volteando a ver al rubio

-si es que nos hace falta alguien para el teclado y tu pareces el indicado

-hmp….sakura te la enseño

-algun problema, no solo ella todas las tardes después de clase escuchaba esa melodía-dijo recordando

-hmp..pero te falta

-teme! Como le dices eso si toca mejor que el otro bastardo

-yo no estoy diciendo eso baka-dijo orgulloso-si no que le faltan las notas correctas en medio de la melodía se equivoca

-sasuke-kun por que dejaste los morrales en el pasillo-grito enojada una pelirosa, que entraba en ese instante al salón, pero dejo lo molesta al notar a su hermano y a Naruto ahí-¿y que hacen aquí?-pregunto , mientras se acercaba al azabache y daba su morral

-tocaba la canción que me enseñaste-dijo Gaara

-¿cancion? Aa la de Sasuke y yo-dijo recordando el dia que quería escuchar la melodía pero ya no tenia a aquel azabache de amigo

-si esa-dijo con su tono serio pero ala vez lleno de amabilidad

-hmp…le faltan notas-dijo obsevador

-a asI?-dijo confundida la ojijade

-si pero que importa teme!-dijo Naruto dejando a un lado el "desafio de su querido amigo" y volteando nuevamente hacia el pelirojo-y ¿Gaara si quieres entrar a la banda?

El pelirojo iba a contestar con un NO definitivo pero Sakura lo interrumpió

-onee-san!!! De verdad estaras en la banda kawaiiii!!!!!!-comento abrazando a su hermano

-pero yo…..-dijo casi ahogándose por el abrazo, iba a decir que no quería pero volteo la cabeza y observo a Naruto con ojos de suplica y Sasuke con su típica mirada fría…-esta bien pero no me ahorques

-isi! –exclamo el rubio-ya tenemos tecladista!!!!-dijo festejando

-hmp…

Asi pasaron 2 largos y laboriosos meses por fin se acercaban las gloriosas vacasiones, Sakura se juntaba con Ino y una chica llamada Matsuri de pelo castaño y ojos de un profundo negro, ya se estaba acostumbrando a japon de nuevo, Sasuke ,i gual de frio que siempre,Naruto y Gaara ya se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, además de que practicaban en la banda, Sasuke por fin termino la canción que oyo Sakura asi que esa misma tarde la tocaria y ahora ya tenia el tecladita que le faltaba a la hermosa canción.

Ya estaban en la cochera de la casa del rubio hiperactivo, entre los presentes para el ensayo estaba Matsuri, Sakura e Ino viendo como se preparaban los chicos para tocar,después de unos 15 minutos los tres comenzaron a tocar…

_Desde aquel momento en que te vi_

_no he dejado de pensar en ti_

_el que solo fue una vez _

_caí rendido a tus pies._

_y no se como acercarme a ti_

_preguntarte si quieres salir_

_empezarte a conquistar hasta llegarte a enamorar._

Mientras comenzaban a tocar, el vocalista azabache fijo su mirada en la pelirosa, era cierto y no se habia dado cuenta o para ser mas sinceros ni el lo quería aceptar, estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga

_Niña...en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar_

_todo el tiempo pensando en ti yi no te puedo encontrar_

_Niña...donde andaras? en mis sueños siempre estas_

_eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad_

_Quiero descubrir como eres tu_

_y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul_

_con el tiempo tu sabras q esto no fue casualidad_

_sueño con tenerte junto a mi _

_ya veras q yo te haré feliz,_

en esos dos meses lo habia aceptado, la acompañaba a todas partes como si fuese su novio, la defendia y sorprendentemente esos meses Sasuke Uchiha podía sonreir aunque sea un poco, en esos meses habían pasado cosas juntos desde ir a la feria junto con sus amigos hasta hacer picnis

_solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar_

_uhh...Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar_

_todo el tiempo pensando en ti yi no te puedo encontrar_

_Niña...donde andaras?_ en mis sueños siempre estas

Pero por mas que el quisiera confensarle sus sentimientos o dar indicios ella era…como siempre demasiado distraída..pero aun asi habia algo que siempre le detenia, no solo el hecho de haberse enterado que su querida "molestia", como el le decía para solo molestarla, tenia un novio esperándola en EUA sino, muy en sus adentros estaba asustado, si le costaba aceptarlo pero no lo podía negar muy en sus adentros tenia miedo, miedo de perderla , perder su confianza y familiaridad solo por confenzarle sus estúpidos sentimientos, como el les decía, no definitivamente, solo seria el serio ,frio, orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha de siempre, y aunque esto entristesiera a su ya de por si frio corazón no le importaba con tal de seguir con ella aunque no fuese como su pareja….

eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad

y ya te quiero mirar...en esos ojos de mar

con los q tanto sueño, solo dame una señal...

Quiero descubrir como eres tu

y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul

con el tiempo tu sabras q esto no fue casualidad

sueño con tenerte junto a mi

ya veras q yo te haré feliz,

solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar

Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar

todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar

Niña...donde andaras? en mis sueños siempre estas

eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad.

Termino la canción y la mirada del azabache seguía sobre Sakura, la miraba con una pureza combinada con tristeza. Esta al sentir la mira de Sasuke solo opto por sonrojarse, no sabia por que desde que habia ingresado a la universidad y desde que lo volvió a ver, se sentía nerviosa a su lado aunque no lo desmostrase tanto, se sonrojaba cada vez que la miraba o la abrazaba para despedirse…

-kawaiiii-grtio Ino al terminar la canción-y esa canción ¿acaso es nueva?

-si eso debe ser la estuvieron preparando para nosotras ¿verdad?-dijo la castaña viendo fijamente a cierto pelirojo el cual nisiquiera lo notaba(juju soy mala)

-¿nueva?-se pregunto la pelirosa en voz alta-sasuke-kun ya terminaste la canción-comento alegre dejando a las otras dos chicas sorprendidas

-hmp..si-dijjo el azabche quitándose la guitarra de ensima y sonriendo de lado

-¿Cómo que ya la terminaste?-gritaron ambas molestas por no enterarse de esa canción

-si esta canción es de hace mucho el teme la escribió pero como no estaba terminada decidomos no enseñárselas

-¿y como es que Sakura sabe de esa canción?-cuestionaron de nuevo señalándola , y la mencionada ando unos pasos atrás con una gotita en la cabeza

-por que el dia que se volvieron a ver esto dos-dijo el rubio señalando a ambos jóvenes- Sakura-chan escucho la melodía y es de ahí…

-hmp da lo mismo ya la conocen-dijo arrogante el azabache por tanta explicación- es hora de irme…-dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo a buscar su auto

-adios Sasuke-kun me gusto tu canción-se despido Sakura con la mano arriba en forma de un adiós

Sasuke solo volteo a verla con una sonrisa estilo Uchiha haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojara y le devolviera con una sonrisa y esta vez el Uchiha solo volteo para el frente para que ella no notase su sonrojo.

Al dia siguiente el ultimo para por fin salir de vacaciones, era la tercera hora de clases y ambos amigos tenían esa hora libre, asu que se fueron al campues a caminar un poco, al poco raro se cansaron y se sentaron en una banca de ahí cerca. Ahí estuvieron platicando un rato, hasta que a Sakura le dio sed, asi que se paro y fue a buscar algo de beber para los se quedo ahí observando como iba a una tipo tienda de la escuela a comprar algo para beber, sentía como las chicas de ahí se le quedaban viendo como siempre, y como siempre el las ignoraba "_como es posible que seas la única que no puedo tener"_-penso el azabache melancolico viendo a Sakura regresando con las bebidas

La pelirosa ya iba regresando con las bebidas hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura y susurraba"_te encontré…."_, la giraba y sellaba sus labios con los suyos….

Continuara….

**Más reviews onegai **


	9. ¿Celos sasukekun?

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y siento haber tardado jeje pero es que ya entre a clases y bueno ya saben. Los personajes no me pertenecen ni las canciones les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Cap. 9 CELOS SASUKE-KUN?**

Jamás imagino sentirse tan furioso, ver esa escena, en definitiva le partiría la cara al maldito que se atrevió a besarla, hacia allá se encaminaba, llego justo al punto donde se encontraba un castaño besando a Sakura, su rostro mostraba furia contenida, sin más soltó un puñetazo al rostro del joven castaño tirándolo al suelo

-agh!-expreso el agredido-quien demonios te crees para golpearme

-¡Sasuke-kun!-grito sorprendida por la agresión

-¡no la vuelvas a tocar!-grito el azabache anteponiendo su brazo frente ala chica en forma de protección.

-¡Sasuke-kun detente!-dijo la pelirosa tomándolo del brazo-el no es….

-pero te beso a la fuerza-respondió agresivo el azabache

-y eso a ti que te importa idiota-respondió el castaño levantándose con una mano sobando su mejilla,

-a mi no llamas idiota pedazo de…

-¡Sasuke!-grito Sakura molesta-el no me hizo nada malo…Neji es mi novio-dijo frustrada por no poder explicar desde antes, por otro lado Sasuke al escuchar lo que dijo la pelirosa _Neji es mi novio, _eso resonó en su cabeza desconcertándolo un poco pero de inmediato regreso a su clásico tono frio

-¿Quién es este?-pregunto Neji abrazando por la cintura desde tras a Sakura, y sonaba algo molesto al ver que el azabache traía la otra mitad del corazón del dije de la pelirosa. Eso molestaría a cualquiera

-Neji este es mi **amigo** Sasuke-kun-dijo señalando al azabache de apariencia fría y orgullosa

-maldito idiota-susurro el azabache de tal forma de que no lo oyeran

-SAKURA!!!!!-se oyó un grito de una chica, todos voltearon encontrándose con dos chicas corriendo en dirección hacia la mencionada, una llevaba dos molotes como peinado era castaña y sus ojos igual, vestía unos jeans desgastados y una blusa de tirantes roja, y alado de ella venia una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros color castaño obscuro, sus ojos color cafés claros, llevaba una blusa blanca con gorrito y unos pescadores de mezclilla

-TENTEN!! LUNA-expreso la pelirosa alegremente, abrazando a las dos chicas-¿Cómo han estado?-pregunto la ojijade sin romper el abrazo

-bien gracias-respondió la chica llamada Tenten-Neji veo que no pierdes el tiempo, nisiquiera nos esperaste

En ese momento, Gaara y Matsuri llegaron, el pelirrojo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Neji, Tenten y Luna ahí

-Gaara…cuanto tiempo-dijo Tenten abrazando al pelirrojo, ante este acto Neji frunció un poco el ceño lo que los demás no notaron. (¿Por qué? Lo sabrán mas adelante)

-Gaara…-pronuncio una voz medio tímida detrás de Tenten-hola-dijo la segunda chica conocida como Luna

-hola…Luna-dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola, haciendo que cierta castaña de nombre Matsuri se molestara un poco ( inner-si porque en este fic Gaara es mío!) así que inmediatamente Matsuri se acerco a ellos dos abrazándose del pelirrojo y mandándole una mirada de odio puro a Luna, esta comprendió el mensaje así que regreso alado de Tenten, al pelirrojo le enojo de sobremanera esa acción por parte de las castaña así que de un jalón se soltó de su agarre, volviendo a su compostura seria y fría

-¿Qué hacen aquí, creía que vendrían a mitad de vacaciones?-pregunto la pelirosa rompiendo el silencio tenso entre sus amigos y su hermano

-si, pero yo, me zafe de mi tío y sus compromisos de la empresa, así que tome el primer vuelo y me traje a Tenten y a Luna conmigo-dijo Neji aun abrazándola y disfrutando del enojo del azabache

-hmp…me voy tengo clase- pronuncio el azabache de manera excesivamente fría hacia la pelirosa y se fue de frente rompiendo el semicírculo que se había formado al llegar los "amiguitos" de EUA

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-se pregunto mentalmente la pelirosa, se sintió culpable de cierta manera al ser besada por Neji y que Sasuke lo notara-¿y cuanto se quedaran?-pregunto de repente, un tanto preocupada por la actitud del azabache, definitiva tenía que ir a ver que le pasaba o tal vez sentía incomoda ante la presencia de Neji

-mmm no lose, tal vez todas las vacaciones es posible-dijo Tenten entusiasmada- además yo creo que nos hará bien estar aquí

-lo siento tengo que ir a clase-dijo de pronto Sakura zafándose del agarre del ojiperla y tomando sus cosas y empezando a correr hacia su dichosa clase.

**

Maldita sea porque demonios actué así, actué como un idiota…. Porque demonios actué así…-pensaba molesto un azabache mientras caminaba hacia el salón de música, el único lugar donde podía relajarse y aclarar su problemas con música eso necesitaba…entro...si estaba solo el salón vacio totalmente, "perfecto", pensó, dejo su mochila alado del un estante cerca de un teclado eléctrico. Tomo la guitarra acústica y comenzó a tocar, algo triste y con la mirada perdida

¿Por qué rayos se sentía así?, cuando vio al ojiperla besarla sintió que la sangre le hervía como nunca antes había sentido, excepto aquel día que…. Se sintió patético al recodar en como defendió a su Sakura...no! no era suya debía entender-se reprendió asi mismo mientras trataba de tocar alguna melodía-… cuando defendió a Sakura de aquellos brabucones cuando eran mas pequeños

Bien era cierto, el siguió con la música por la promesa de Sakura, pero había veces que de verdad lo pensaba, por que mantuvo esa promesa de niños durante 12 años, no lo recordaba o tal vez solo quería ignorarlo, tantas canciones que había escrito y que aun no salían ni a la vista de Naruto, claro ahí plantaba todo lo que sentía en los momentos buenos y malos y sobre todo en esas canciones aplastaba su orgullo Uchiha- al menos según su criterio-su tío le propuso un trato, terminar su carrera y así podría grabar un disco junto con su banda, sin embargo el y Naruto cancelaron esa opción pues el "bastardo " tecladista de la banda les jugo sucio…pero ese es otro tema se decía.

Comenzó a desahogar ese ¿dolor? Si así lo podría llamar dolor, como era posible que en un segundo, ya odiara a esa persona- maldito soy mejor que él-decía en susurro mientras tocaba la tonada de su primera canción- hmp por que la tengo que querer tanto maldita sea-decía mientras agarraba el dije que colgaba de su cuello

-¿a quién odias querer Sasuke-kun?-pregunto de pronto una voz detrás del azabache

-ehh!?-se volteo de pronto un tanto sorprendido. ¿Qué haces así Sakura?-pregunto volviendo a su tono frio con ella"_como puede entrar sin que me dé cuenta"_

-pues yo….venia a ver como estabas-dijo un tanto extraña por el tono del azabache hacia ella

-estoy bien cómo puedes ver ahora si no tienes más que decir vete estoy ocupado-dijo frio y orgulloso, volteándose de nuevo y dándole su espalda a la ojijade. En su interior sabia que ella no era la culpable de no corresponder sus sentimientos pero tampoco permitiría derrocar su orgullo.

El no la vio pero ella solo agacho su cabeza y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, quería llorar como cuando chica pero se contuvo, quería ver que le sucedía, porque actuó así con ella, el…el no es así, se repetía en su mente

-¡por que me hablas así!-dijo gratándole-¡me preocupe por ti por que te vi triste y enojado!!bien sabias que no habia clases!

-¡eso a ti no te importa ¡ ¡no necesito tu lastima!-respondió volteándose y viéndola por sobre el hombro, gritándole

-¡no me ire!...tu…eres mi amigo ¡quiero saber que te pasa!-grito poniéndose frente a el con el seño fruncido

En ese momento el se dio cuenta, la cara que ella le ponía y sus orbes verdes, que tanto deseaba que solo lo mirasen a el, estaban a punto de estallar en llanto de ira, reflexiono, ella..no tenia la culpa .Se relajo un poco, desvió su mirada de la de ella.

-lo siento-dijo casi a fuerza

-por que estas así sasu-chan-pregunto cambiando su tono de enojo a uno de preocupación

- no me digas así….-respondió con su tono regresando a la normalidad

-esta bien Sasuke-kun…

- estoy así por que, no sabia que el era tu…novio-respondió mintiendo "arrepentido" del golpe a Neji- lo siento Sakura-dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz

- a era eso…-dijo algo calmada aunque no muy convencida- eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener Sasuke-kun-dijo abrazándolo aunque no pudo del todo por la guitarra de por medio

-hmp….-expreso rompiendo su abrazo

- y que haces aquí de nuevo

-componiendo una canción pero…no se me ocurre nada

-mmm ya veo ¿te ayudo?

-¿no tienes que regresar con tu "amado Neji"?- lo dijo fingiendo una voz de burla

- no en este momento deben estar platicando con Gaara-neesan y arreglando donde se quedaran, aunque no creo que sea problema, considerando que su familia es dueña de los hoteles hyuga

-hmp…da igual

-sasuke-kun me podrías contar mas sobre tu familia

-¿hablas de mi tío?

-si… digo di no te molesta

-no… la familia Uchiha ha sido dueña de las disquerías Uchiha

- ¡de verdad!-grito emocionada

-hmp…si…

-y por que no has grabado un disco Sasuke-kun-dijo emocionada- son fantásticos y….

-no…por el bastardo

-¿naruto?

-no…el traicionero….por el no podemos publicar algunas de nuestras mejores canciones

-quien es…por que que sucedió Sasuke-kun-cuestiono la pelirosa desilusionada

-es sobre la banda, cuando la comenzamos éramos tres-espero reacción o interrupción de la chica, al no recibirla prosiguió con su relato-naruto, yo y el bastardo, un día vino uno de los conocidos de mi tío Kakashi, pero el bastardo se aprovecho de eso y robo las mejores canciones que teníamos como banda y las puso a su nombre, convenció al representante que el actuaba solo, el maldito se hizo famoso en unos meses, aunque Naruto y yo quisimos hacer algo como demandarlo, no pudimos fue inútil…… y ahora el muy idiota vive en dinero, disfrutando de la fama el goce de cantar con mis canciones y las de Naruto.-dijo terminado el relato con rabia reflejada en su rostro

-…- Sakura no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo tenia a cara de rabia de eso no había duda, sin duda el tal "bastardo" debió quitarle uno de sus más grandes sueños al igual que ella su sueño era el de cantar pero también le gustaría ser una representante de algún grupo. La voz del azabache la saco de su ensimismamiento .

_Solo quiero verte reír, solo quiero darte mi amor…_

-es linda, tiene buena melodía-comento la chica viéndolo tan concentrado

-"_se me ocurrió al verte, aquí conmigo"_-pensó el azabache viéndola intensamente, esa mirada que solo el podía lograr, esto logro que ella se sonrojara como adivinando sus pensamientos- se me ocurrió de la nada….-mintió

-es linda..¿puedo ayudarte?-pregunto pensando en lo que diría

-si…pue..-fue interrumpido por la tonada del celular de la chica

-ay…lo siento espera llego un mensaje-dijo la chica sacando su celular

-hmp… ¿de quien es?-pregunto tratando de ocultar su curiosidad

-es de Neji, dice que me espera hoy en la noche en el restaurante "_court of love" alas 7_

-el restaurante mas caro de konoha ee-expreso fastidiado Sasuke- se nota que es presuntuoso

-mmm es raro..el nunca planea cenas…debe ser por nuestro aniversario-comento de pronto la pelirosa mostrando una sonrisa.- ¿pero donde queda ese restaurante? -"_ como quisiera que esa sonrisa ..fuera para mi… como antes"-_ pensó Sasuke

-hmp da igual…bueno tenemos clases vámonos

**

Ya en la noche , una pelirosa aguardaba afuera del mejor restaurante de konoha, traía un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, un escote bastante notorio, su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura, y su dije quedaba perfecto para su vestimenta.

-perdón por la tardanza-dijo castaño llegando en un auto negro, último modelo- ya regreso voy a estacionarme.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba un azabache, en la otra calle, viendo fijamente a la pelirosa, era mejor que no lo viera, pensaría o más bien adivinaría que la esta espiando. Vio entrar a la pareja, espero un rato y entro con una chica pelinegra fingiendo tener una cita, se sentó dos a dos mesas de distancia de la chica para poder vigilarle bien.

Al poco rato habían terminado de cenar, Sasuke ni siquiera prestaba atención a la chica que estaba con el, solo estaba atento a la pareja de la pelirosa y el ojiperla, vio como se empezaban a retirar así que les imito.

-vamos a mi apartamento ¿está bien?-escucho a Neji

-pero…tu crees que..sea….

-tranquila….. todo saldrá bien te lo prometo

Se alejaron en el carro del chico perdiéndose, a la vista del azabache

**Reviews por favor o me vengare**


	10. Descubriendo sentimientos

**Hola gracias por los reviews jeje y ****Ofelitha moshithitha**** espero que se arreglen tus problemas pronto y gracias por dejar review. Bueno les he cambiado la edad a los personajes, fue un error mío, desde ahora los personajes tendrán ****18 años repito 18 años**** fue un error sumimase confundi dos fics**

**Cap.10 DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS**

Llegaron al apartamento del chico, empezaron por simples besos hasta llegar a la cama donde esperaban una noche de pasión. El comenzó retirar la estorbosa ropa de la chica, aquel blusón blanco y los jeans ajustados le quedaban bien sin duda pero a su criterio la prefería sin ropa alguna.

Ella por otro lado suspiraba por las caricias del chico, sus pezones erectos por la estimulación de sus senos, sintió como poco a poco el bajaba atrevidamente su mano a su intimidad ya húmeda, ella no se quedaba atrás, había comenzado a quitarle la camisa sin ninguna prisa, quería disfrutar el momento.

Jamás lo había hecho con nadie era virgen y no lo negaba, esperaba a su príncipe azul. Si tal vez sonaba arcaico pero así era desde pequeña y no lo negaría, estaba segura esa noche la terminaría abrazada con su amado y complacida de….

Sono el maldito teléfono de la chica…

-_no contestes….._-susurro el castaño, acariciando el cuerpo de la pelirosa

-_esta bien…-_ pero al parecer el teléfono estaba en su contra, por un momento dejo de sonar, sin embargo continuo hasta que la pareja quedo harta y se detuvo por un momento para que Sakura pudiera contestar.

-bueno…-contesto calmando su respiración- (_hola Sakura…soy yo Sasuke_)…aa hola Sasuke-kun-respondio tratando de sonar normal, Neji hizo una mueca de molestia y se levanto de golpe de la chica, comenzando a vestirse- neji…-susurro Sakura para que no se fuera (_bueno saku? ¿Interrumpo algo?)…_no, no interrumpes nada (¿_de verdad?-el azabache sonrió victorioso, logro su cometido)….._y ¿que se te ofrece Sasuke-kun?....-pregunto algo irritada y comenzando a vestirse… (_O pues solo quería decirte que…-demonios! Olvide la excusa!- que si quieres ir mañana a...a patinar-solto de pronto-)_…aa claro Sasuke-kun…bueno nos vemos mañana sale? …(_¿tienes prisa o algo que hacer ahorita?)…._no, solo que no estoy en casa así que voy de camino…¿te parece si nos vemos mañana?..(_No quieres que vaya por ti?..-pregunto para voltearle la mentira)…_no no te preocupes ya llame al chofer de la familia ya viene para acá…-dijo riendo nerviosa y tomando sus prendas…(_está bien..Nos vemos mañana-expreso con su tono de voz, seductora a más no poder haciendo que brotara un sonrojo a la chica de la otra línea)…_si adiós Sasuke-kun..-y colgó

- lo siento Neji

-hmp…a ese idiota se le está haciendo costumbre-argumento molesto, con este era la quinceava vez que los interrumpía antes de tener sexo- vamos te llevo a tu casa

-si… Y de nuevo me disculpo Neji no creo que lo haga a propósito

-eso habrá que pensarlo….-dijo molesto y saliendo de su habitación del hotel seguido por Sakura, ya había pasado 2 semanas desde lo del restaurante, siempre Sasuke salía con algo, si no era para ir a comer, era para ir al cine o simplemente hablar con Sakura, que fuera algún ensayo de la banda, hasta se llego a fingir estar enfermo solo para no dejarlos en paz a la hora de que salieran o estuvieran en el acto sexual

Ahí estaban en el auto directo a la mansión Haruno, ninguno de los hablaba a Neji se le notaba lo molesto y Sakura pues pareciera que se acostumbro a esas dos semanas y siempre que Sasuke llamaba volvía a sentir duda de ¿Neji es el correcto para esto? ¿Por qué siento que traiciono a alguien más?

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban justo enfrente de la gran mansión Haruno, la chica bajo y se despidió de su molesto novio, este solo le correspondió y arranco desapareciendo en la oscura calle.

-buenas noches señorita-dijo un hombre de traje de mayordomo al ver entrar a Sakura

-buenas noches Chaips- respondió la chica

-el joven Gaara ( ¡qué bonito suena!!!) está en la sala con una de sus amigas y sus padres salieron a un viaje de negocios

-¿Gaara?-pregunto un tanto sorprendida- ¿con quién?

-la señorita Luna…-respondió sin más llevándose el abrigo de la chica

- a ya veo-dijo con una sonrisa y yendo de inmediato en dirección a la sala sigilosa, al acercarse se asomo cuidadosamente encontrándose con dos jóvenes unidos por sus labios en beso apasionante…- /// …no me esperaba esto..-susurro avergonzada ocultándose de nuevo, de pronto camino hasta ellos y los tomo por sorpresa- ¡CON QUE ESTO PASA CUANDO DEJAS SOLOS EN UNA MANSION A DOS JOVENES ENAMORADOS!-exclamo gritando mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza de cada uno de los chicos obteniendo como resultado el sonrojo extremo de ambos

-u///ú U…cree ...creí que estarías con ...Ne…Neji-respondió Gaara tartamudeando por la vergüenza

-o/////o ho...hola Sakura-respondió la chica igual o mas avergonzada que Gaara

-así que, ¿esperabas que tu hermanita pasara la noche con Neji?- pregunto Sakura haciendo carita de ángel

El sonrojo paso sin mas de la cara del peli rojo a una cara de furia y celos- ¿te quiso tocar?

-mmm…no lo se…tal vez deba regresar con el a su ha-bi-ta-ci-on- deletreo para hacer saber que había hecho cosas indebidas con el castaño

- ¡lo voy a castrar!-sentencio sin mas, podría su hermana y el ser mayor de edad, pero aun así era su hermana la protegería como si aun tuviera 12 años

La pelirosa soltó una pequeña carcajada- y Luna dime…¿desde cuándo? Ee eee-pregunto un tanto chismosa y curiosa

-n//n aa des…des…desde cuando que… Sakura-san -pregunto inocente la chica u con una gotita en la cabeza n//nU

-nada luego me contaras detalles-dijo resignada al darse cuenta que había arruinado el momento de su hermano- pero que no se te olvide eee "cuñis"-dijo por ultimo para luego subir y encerrarse en su habitación

- aah nunca cambiara-susurro Gaara algo avergonzado

-jiji si me he dado cuenta… ¿habrá pasado algo malo entre ella y Neji?...-se pregunto Luna en voz alta

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Gaara curioso

-ee ha jeje pues que desde que Neji y nosotros venimos a Japón pues no lo se a Sakura y a el los noto distanciados ¿no lo crees?

- hmp…con que no se pase con mi hermana todo ira bien..-dijo antes de sellar sus labios con los de ella terminando lo que interrumpió Sakura

**

A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron a la pista de patinaje en hielo, como había acordado el azabache la noche anterior

- hola Naruto-saludo con una sonrisa la chica pelirosa, llegando junto con Neji- ¿no ha llegado Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Sakura al ver que no se encontraba con ellos

-si ya llego esta por allá con Ino rentando los patines-respondió el rubio mientras señalaba sin voltear con su dedo pulgar detrás de el

-DOBE!!! PREGUNTALE AL IDIO…PERDON AL "QUERIDO NEJI" QUE TALLA ES!

-eeh? No entiendo ¿Quién es Neji?-dijo un confundido Naruto

- es el novio de Sakura- respondió Gaara sereno y tomando de la mano a Luna

- QUE! SAKURA-CHAN TIENE NOVIO- grito Naruto exaltado- TT TT buaaaa nooo Sakura-chan TT TT

-ehh? ¿Qué sucede Naruto?-pregunto la pelirosa

-YO QUERIA QUE SAKURA-CHAN FUERA MI NOVIA!!!TT TT- comento el rubio con cascadas en los ojos, y ganándose un zape por parte del castaño y el pelirrojo- ay!!! Que les pasa!-pregunto mirando confundido que también Neji lo había golpeado

-eres muy amable Naruto-dijo algo sonrojada la pelirosa

-si pero eres tan molesto que no es necesario pensarlo dos veces-dijo burlón Neji- a simple vista se nota que eres inferior a mi

-A Que TE REFIEREZ BAKA!!!-grito molesto Naruto por tal comentario

- a lo que dije-respondió sereno – mira ya llego Tenten-aviso de pronto e ignorando al rubio

-Neji no seas así con el…-regaño la ojijade

-hola perdón por llegar tarde mamá hablo para saber como estaba -dijo Tenten a cercándose a los demás

-bien aquí están los patines-aviso Ino acercándose junto con Sasuke, comenzó a repartir los patines-ten frentona…

-gracias cerda….-agradeció la pelirosa mordaz por el comentario- que grandes patines…justo para tus patotas

- ¡que dijiste! OÓ-la rubia sonrió altanera-al menos yo no tengo una frente sota que golpea a cualquiera que se me acerque

-arrrr!!!!-gruño Sakura con una venita en la frente o_ó*

-YA BASTA! –grito Sasuke fastidiado-¡Ino...Sakura! ya pónganse los patines

-hai!-dijeron las dos u_uU

-neee Sasuke-kun ¿sabes patinar?-pregunto avergonzada la pelirosa

-hmp…por supuesto…-dijo arrogante y con una sonrisa de lado

-¡claro Sasuke-kun me enseño a patinar a mi!-expreso Ino ya dirigiéndose a la pista-¡nos vemos!

-¿Qué acaso no sabes patinar?-pregunto incrédulo ambos 18 años y ella no sabe patinar

-¡no te burles! siempre me dio miedo…-dijo volteando su cabeza molesta y avergonzada

-hmp… actúas peor que una cría de 12 años.-se mofo Sasuke-y Sakura… los patines no se amarran así u_uU

- ¿a no?...-dijo viéndose los pies y en centrándose con las agujetas chuecas

-ah…que molesta eres-dijo dirigiéndose con ella, se arrodillo y comenzó a ponerle bien los patines

La imagen se veía bastante tierna, un chico poniéndole a su novia los patines para patinar juntos en la pista

-¡mira que linda pareja!... ojala yo tuviera un novio así…-expresaron unas chicas pasando alado de ellos provocando un leve sonrojo en la pelirosa y una son risa altanera en el azabache

-No. Nosotros no…-trato de aclarar la chica

-deja que piensen lo que quieran…. Además ni que fuera tan mal partido ¿o si?

-no no me malentiendas Sasuke-kun-dijo algo culpable

-hmp, ya esta ponte de pie….-dijo parándose, la chica obedeció pero perdió el equilibrio al instante, cerro sus ojos y espero a que el golpe llegara pero nunca lo hizo, cuando los abrió se encontró con unos ojos negros profundos y seductores que tenían un toque de frialdad y preocupación viéndola-¿estás bien?

-si...si Sasuke-kun-dijo desviando su vista de esos ojos y poniendo atención a la posición en que se encontraban. El tomándola de la muñeca y la cintura inclinado como si se fuesen a dar un beso; se sonrojo al instante

-¿de que te sonrojas?-pregunto divertido "_ sus labios se ven tan deliciosos…quiero probarlos, pero…hmp...molesta se sonrojo"-_ ¿eeh? dime…anda no me dejes con la duda-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la ojijade

-Sasu…Sasuke…-suspiro comenzando a cerrar los ojos y esperar un beso por parte del azabache, pero jamás llego

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto divertido y comenzando a pararla bien. En definitiva primero quería ver su reacción, engatusarla poder conquistarla con miradas cómplices hacer que su corazón dudase y que cediera por el

-ó///ó ¡nada Sasuke!-dijo molesta y comenzando a tambalearse, por tratar de caminar-hay…es difícil…

-ven te enseñare-dijo comenzando a halarla a la pista

Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la pista; decidieron irse por la orilla para comenzar, se encontraron con Gaara y Luna patinando tomados de la mano con la mirada perdida uno en el otro. Sakura volteo para buscar a Neji pero lo que vio no le gusto mucho, se encontró con Neji "enseñándole" a Tenten a como frenar, tomándola de la cintura y la mano parecían una pareja lindísima ,regreso su mirada al frente. Eso si le dolió ver al castaño divertirse sin ella- ¿saku estas bien?-pregunto el azabache al no sentir que ponía atención

-si Sasuke-kun- respondió sin gana

-hmp molesta ¿ahora que tienes?

-nada…de verdad-dijo fingiendo su sonrisa. Algo triste, hace mucho antes de que andara con neji; Tenten le había confesado su amor por este. Su temor en este momento era que a Neji también le gustara ella.

Sasuke volteo y se encontró con la misma escena – ah ya veo es el idiota, ven vamos a vengarnos…-dijo maliciosamente y tomándola de la cintura

-Sa…Sasuke-kun que haces-dijo Sakura sonrojada

-te dije que nos vengaríamos, ¿acaso no quieres hacerle sentir los mismos celos al idiota de tu novio?-dijo altanero y tomando la mano de Sakura y su cintura apegándola a él, de verdad que lo disfrutaba, de un momento a otro pasaron a lado del castaño y Sasuke le hizo un gesto de superioridad y pegándose mas a la pelirosa mientras esta solo se sonrojaba- hmp…quítate del paso….-dijo altanero

-hmp…quítame…-dijo molesto de ver que abrazada tenia a sakura, por alguna razón no le incomodo tanto verla con el…-vamos Tenten

-¿A dónde?-pregunto torpemente conservando el equilibrio-¡Neji!-grito la castaña al ser jalada por el ojiperla y tomada de la cintura, por alguna razón le gusto que hiciera eso

-Sasuke-kun vamos muy rápido-dijo Sakura al darse cuenta que solo la traía arrastrando-!SASUKE MI FALDA SE ESTA ALZANDO¡-grito ya desesperada

-¿!Qué!?-pregunto tarde pues muchos libidinosos veían las piernas, muslos, y… no podía permitir que también las bragas **SU** pelirosa- ¡Idiotas que ven!-grito frenando furioso al ver que un hasta traía una cámara al hacer esto soltó a Sakura dejándola a la deriva por el impulso

- KYA!!!!!!Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!-dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente al ver que se estrellaría

-oye idiota se te fue la chica…-dijo el de la cámara señalando a Sakura

-que...maldita sea Sakura!-dijo olvidándose de lo demás y patinando hasta ella antes de que se estrellara- frena!-fue lo ultimo que grito

Se oyó un estruendo bastante doloroso, según los quejidos ¿masculinos?

-ay… Me dolió…augh… -se quejo una pelirosa tratando de levantarse- um…que suave…-aspiro un poco el lugar donde estaba-huele a….- se dio cuenta estaba en sima de Sasuke

-uoch…molestia… pesas - reclamo el azabache- lo… lo… lo siento…-dijo desviando su mirada del rostro de ella, para que no notase su sonrojo

- eeh… no, no fue mi culpa – dijo clavando su mirada en la de el, se perdió en esa mirada tan oscura, se veía tan..tan guapo no lo puedo evitar estaba perdida en el

"_el rostrode Sakura es tan…"_

"_los labios de Sasuke son…"_

_-_SAKURA!-grito Neji y sacando de sus pensamientos a ambos chicos

-SAKURA! SASUKE-KUN!-frito la rubia desesperada

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Neji a Sakura, mientras la ayudaba a pararse

- sí, creo que si- dijo contenta y sobándose la cadera

-Sasuke-kun!-grito Ino-¿te encuentras bien?-expreso preocupada al ver el brazo del chico

-hmp…por supuesto… esto- intento levantarse pero no pudo- no es…nada

La pelirosa lo observo- ¡Sasuke-kun, te torciste el brazo!

-ya lo dije, no es nada-dijo molesto mientras se levantaba forzando su brazo y se dirigía fuera de la pista

- voy a ayudarlo, es un orgulloso -gruño la pelirosa

-espera Sakura voy contigo-comento Ino siguiéndola y ayudándola a llegar hasta allá

A Sasuke lo llevaron al hospital, le vendaron el brazo, resulto que se le había torcido el brazo al caer de espaldas con el peso de Sakura en cima.

Desde ese día Sakura pasaba tiempo con el azabache cuidándolo, se sentía culpable o tal vez triste por el, le dolió mucho que al principio no aceptaba su ayuda esto por supuesto no le agrado mucho a Neji aunque tampoco le tomo mucha importancia, se podría decir que suplanto a Sakura con la compañía de Tenten.

A Sakura le agradaba estar con Sasuke, a pesar de que ella veía como Tenten salía con Neji, Sasuke la hacía sentir mejor, la llevaba a comer helado, al parque, a la feria. Pero, ya no sabía que sentía.

Se sentía triste y confundida ver a una de sus mejores amigas con su novio le partía el corazón, pero por otro lado estaba Sasuke, su querido amigo, tal vez ya había tomado otro tipo de cariño hacia él.

-¿ya estas mejor Sasuke-kun?- pregunto saliendo del hospital, donde le quitaron la venda a Sasuke

-claro que estoy bien, ¿quieres ir al parque?- pregunto no tomándole importancia

-claro, Sasuke-kun…pero primero quiero un helado-dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

-está bien-dijo al ver como ella corría y lo alaba hacia el carrito de helados, sonrió de lado, seguía siendo la misma niña, aunque un poco más desarrollada a veces pensaba "será que solo me atrae su cuerpo, ¿acaso solo es deseo?" pero luego ella salía con su ternura e inocencia y entonces el se convencía y olvidaba esos pensamientos.

Llegaron al parque, bastante lindo lleno de árboles frondosos, arbustos y flores frescas, en ese parque había un lago bastante lindo, se llamaba "lago Hada" por como brillaba en esa época del año, ambos se sentaron a disfrutar de su helado en la orilla del lago.

-oye Sasuke-kun

-Hm

-y entonces ¿jamás vas cantar para hacerte famoso?-pregunto con la mirada al frente

-mmm tal vez… un amigo de mi tio me propuso un trato pero no se si aceptarlo- miro a Sakura

-mmm ya veo…-dio una lamida a su helado-pero entonces, si fueras famoso ¡yo sere tu representante!

-no lo creo, nos llevarías a la quiebra-dijo burlón- ¿nos vamos? Que de pasar por Ino

-si-respondió sin más, le molesto que tuvieran que irse de ahí y más si era por Ino-Sasuke-kun ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-ahora que es

-¿estas enamorado de la cerda?

-…

-¿si lo estas?-pregunto con algo de esperanza

- no lo se, me cae bien…pero, es muy gritona-dijo frustrado- ¿Por qué?

-aaa, no por nada –dijo pensando en lo que Ino le había dicho, el día del hospital

---------flash back--------

Sasuke estaba en la sala de emergencias y fuera Ino y Sakura esperando noticias de el.

-Oye saku pasando a otro tema, ¿te gusta Sasuke-kun?

-Claro que me gusta-respondió sincera

-aaa enserio-dijo algo desilusionada

-si es mi mejor amigo después de todo- Ino cayo al suelo

-no Sakura me refería a gustar gustar

-emm pues…- dudo un momento, un sentimiento salió a flote "¿Qué siento por Sasuke-kun?"

-¿saku?-la llamaba pasando su mano enfrente de ella

-no.-respondió sin pensar

-¿crees que yo tenga oportunidad?

-¿te gusta Sasuke-kun?

-si //// desde pequeña-confesó la rubia- pero… para el yo no existo-comento triste

-¿Por qué no? Si eres muy linda y agradable-dijo Sakura para animarla

- porque a el… le gusta otra persona…-dijo viéndola con culpa y sonriendo irónicamente

-¿así? ¿Quién es?-pregunto algo sorprendida

-es…

-mira ahí viene Sasuke-kun-comento Sakura contenta- luego me contaras Ino

-tonta…-suspiro la rubia antes de irse

------------fin del flash back---------------------

Ya iban llagando a la mansión Haruno, en el auto de Uchiha Sasuke

-bien, nos veremos molestia-dijo en forma de despedida Sasuke

-bien,¿ mañana hay ensayo cierto?

-si, bueno me voy-dijo por ultimo para perderse en la calle

-ojala le vaya bien a Ino, mmm creo que iré a ver a Neji hace mucho que no lo veo-dijo Sakura, volviendo a tomar su abrigo y salió- hoy caminare-se dijo así misma- además mi auto no tiene gasolina n_nU

Así paso una hora, Sasuke estaba con Ino en su casa hablando de cosas sin importancia.

-y dime Sasuke-kun… emm

-¿para que querías verme Ino?-fue directo sabia lo que venia pero no quería lastimarla tanto

-yo pues… quería decirte que yo!...

Un fuerte viento azoto la venta, y un trueno aviso que llovería esa noche.

-será una fuerte tormenta-argumento el azabache-será mejor que te vayas a casa antes de que la tormenta empiece

Mal fue abrir la boca, la tormenta estallo en un dos por tres- ah…olvídalo te llevare a casa Ino

-pero Sasuke-kun yo…yo

-será otro día ¿está bien?, además si no te llevo a casa ahora no podre conducir bajo esta tormenta

-esta bien-contesto desilusionada-entonces será otro día-fingió una sonrisa

Ya iba de regreso el Uchiha a su casa, la tormenta había empeorado, mientras se distraía con la radio escuchaba "_Broken Wings"_ (ending de Trinity blood) llego a su casa, su tío no estaba así que seria una tarde de películas o tal vez compondría algo de música. Llego al frente de su casa pero le sorprendió ver a una figura frente a ella, bajo de su auto rápidamente, la tormenta si que estaba fuerte ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con una tormenta así?

Jamás creyó que seria ella, no así y menos con este tiempo. El ya estaba empapado pero nada comparado con ella.

-Sakura…-susurro antes de que ella lo viera y se lanzara a sus brazos

**Dejen reviews onegai**


	11. Aquí estoy yo

**Hola gracias por los reviews este capítulo esta bonito me gusta corto pero bonito pero me gustaría que hubieran mas reviews y perdón por la tardanza jeje. Los personajes y las canciones son de sus respectivos autores **

**CAP.11 AQUÍ ESTOY YO**

Estaba empapada, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia. Se lanzo a sus brazos buscando consuelo.

-Sakura…-susurro. Ella lo vio abrazada a el bajo esa tormenta

-Sasuke-kun…-dijo llorando- ayúdame…-pidió pegándose a él y hundiendo su cara en el pecho

-¿Qué te sucede?...Sakura mira como estas-expreso en forma de regaño sosteniéndola y mirándola algo preocupado ¿Qué podría haber sucedido, para lo fuera a buscar a esas horas y bajo la lluvia?- Sakura…

-Sasuke-kun, el es un maldito…-lloraba y se notaba la tristeza a leguas

- vamos a entrar ven-dijo el azabache dirigiéndose a la entrada de su casa, y entrando junto con ella-primero que nada quiero que te cambies, mira como estas…toma-dijo extendiéndole una toalla- te traeré algo de ropa, espérame aquí- se dirigió a su habitación. Ese estado no era normal en ella, había dejado de llorar, pero su mirada estaba triste no había el brillo de siempre. Por fin Sasuke bajo con una playera negra, al parecer era de el- ten yo creo que esto te cubrirá bien...ve a cambiarte al baño yo pondré la calefacción

Sakura obedeció, parecía fantasma en ese estado, no hablo nada. Después de un rato salió del baño, la playera le quedaba grande y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, Sasuke también se había cambiado por un pants negro y una playera roja pegada al cuerpo.

-Sakura… quieres…-la volteo a ver, se veía bien con esa playera resaltaba su cuerpo pero todo lo arruinaba esa cara. Se acerco a ella la abrazo sintió su frágil cuerpo, ella correspondió aferrándose a él y soltando el llanto amas no poder.

Se sentaron en el sillón. Ella se acurruco en los brazos de Sasuke, el sentado en una esquina y ella alado de el acurrucada en un abrazo, Sakura tenía la cabeza enterrada en el pecho del azabache mojando su playera con sus lágrimas. Después de casi una hora y media de llorar, solo se oían los sollozos de la chica.

-saku….-trataba de consolarla pero al no saber el problema ¿Qué podía hacer? Además el no era bueno con las mujeres llorando- tranquila…no llores así-la calmaba mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera rosa-¿Qué te sucede- ¡por fin logro preguntar!, definitivamente era mejor que se calmara un poco. Eso ayudaría al azabache a entender

-¡fui una estúpida! Una verdadera estúpida!-se gritaba así misma

-¿porque?- dijo ya molesto, solo lloraba y no decía mas que insultos para ella

Después de un rato todo se calmo. Sakura solo era abrazada por el y nada mas, ya tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y miraba un punto indefinido de la casa de Sasuke- soy una inútil Sasuke-kun, mira que venir a molestarte solo para llorar sin control y que aun así malgastes tu tiempo en mi ¡já! Que patética…

-mmm…¿Qué te sucede…molestia?-pregunto casi susurrando tiernamente

- Sasuke-kun, el es un maldito!, me engaño… justo en mis narices!

-¿de quien hablas?

-NEJI! ESE MALDITO ME ENGAÑO EN MIS NARICES!!!-apretó mas el abrazo del azabache y solto unas lagrimas

-¡QUE! Maldito bastardo…-dijo comenzando a levantarse- voy a ir a…

-NO!...ya no tiene caso…-dijo deteniéndolo- por favor…

De pronto sonó el teléfono de Sasuke.

-espera..-dijo y contesto- bueno (_Sasuke…habla Gaara, ¿has visto a Sakura?-se oia preocupado)_ por que lo preguntas (_no ha regresado a casa, ya son las 10 de la noche…y con esta tormenta…esta sola ni siquiera ha llamado.)_ si esta aquí conmigo, si no para la tormenta se quedara aquí(_no.. yo mandare por ella gra…)_ no es necesario, ella esta bien, adiós.-y colgó de mala gana

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Sakura aun con su voz quebrada y limpiándose los ojos

-tu hermano ¿Por qué no le has dicho a el?-pregunto, mientras se volvía a sentar y volvia a acurrucar a la pelirosa

-por que se habría enojado peor que tu, además…me hubiera dicho mil cosas y…-pauso un momento- si estoy en casa con esta cara es seguro que el asunto llegue a mas…

-pero no seria mala idea romperle la cara al estúpido…-dijo burlón y una sonrisa maléfica- ¿Cómo sabes que te engaña?

-pues yo…

**********flash back************

Sakura se iba acercando al hotel "DESTYNITI", don se albergaba Neji Hyuga su amado novio.

Llego a recepción y subió en el ascensor, al piso mas alto del hotel donde solo Neji tenia el esa planta para el, estaba acercándose ala puerta cuando la noto entreabierta.

-que raro el nuca es distraído-se tomo la libertad de entrar sin hacer ruido, y ahí fue cuando lo escucho la voz de Neji- asi que esta en su habitación, bien lo sorprenderé-se dijo a si misma pero al estar enfrente de la habitación escucho otra voz

-_Neji… solo estas conmigo, por que saku..aun no tiene_

_-no…al principio si pero…Sakura es un niña mimada prefiere estar con el Uchiha, perra se me hace que ella me esta engañando…además tu…yo…_

La Haruno no entendía lo que pasaba, abrió un poco la puerta solo para observar dentro, tal vez estaba en una equivocación, lo que vio no le gusto nada.

Neji estaba en la cama desnudo y junto a el- _Tenten_- susurro la pelirosa mientras mirada se nublaba y sus labios tenían un ligero temblor

-_parece que será una larga tormenta-dijo la chica acostada sobre el fuerte pecho del muchacho_

_-mmm entonces, hoy te quedaras con migo dulzura…-dijo besándola_

_-te amo Neji…_

_-yo también te amo mi Tenten…_

-esto…no puede ser-unas lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la espectadora- esto es demasiado…-abrio la puerta de un golpe dejando a los dos amantes sorprendidos

_-Sakura…-susurraron ambos, con sus miradas confundidas y pasando a culpables_

- TE ODIO NEJI HYUGA! NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER! NUNCA!-pauso mientras intentaba controlar su llanto-Y TU PERRA…-decia refiriéndose a Tenten- ESO DEMUESTRA TU AMISTAD… NOSE ATREVAN A ACERCARSE A MI DE NUEVO; MALDITO TE ODIO!!-dijo de ultimo para salir de ahí corriendo y asotando la puerta

-_Sakura! Espera…puedo…-ya no había nada que hacer, Tenten tenia carade culpa ¡traiciono a su propia amiga! y Neji bueno el es de lo peor, fue bastante cobarde como para no darle la cara a la chica y terminar con ella._

Así ella salió del hotel derramando lagrimas a mas no poder, la tormenta la cubrió con su manto frio y húmedo- el clima perfecto…que ironía-camino sin rumbo alguno por varias horas-Sasuke… -susurro mientras se dirigía a la casa del azabache.

Llego ahí y toco pero nadie abrió- no esta…-susurro bajo la tormenta, se sentó en la entrada-doy lastima….- se levanto dispuesta a irse, entonces vio el llagaba y se le acercaba…

*********fin del flash back*************

-y eso pero…me duele saberlo…-decía mientras tomaba su pecho en señal de dolor- yo lo quiero tanto

-_**aquí estoy yo…-**_susurro el pelinegro abrazándola mas fuerte- _**para hacerte reír a vez mas**_-sintio una opresión en su corazón al oirla

-gracias Sasuke…pero no quiero lastima-dijo triste de tan solo pensar eso

-Sakura…eres una molestia-dijo dando un pequeño zape de cariño en la pelirosa- _**confia en mi deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras.**_

Sakura lo miro directo a los ojos, tenia una mirada profunda, por fin después de estar todo ese tiempo con el se dio cuenta de la calidez de su pecho y fuertes brazos…se sonrojo

-Sasuke…gracias eres mi…-penso en decir en amigo pero no pudo

-¿amigo? -pregunto desesperado-lástima que yo no piense eso

-¿Sasuke…de que hablas?

-que yo pienso que eres mi mejor amiga…-mintió- aun lo ¿quieres?

Sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas de nuevo- si Sasuke-kun y eso me ¡duele!; el me gusto desde que me mude a USA fue el primero en no burlarse de mi, el primero que me beso y el primero en decirme te amo…y…saber que me engaño con mi mejor amiga me ¡duele!

-por que no duermes un poco…-le decía mientras la acurrucaba mas en sus fuertes brazos

-¿no hay problema que me quede?

-no…tranquila, ya le avise a tu hermano

Sakura comenzó a cerrar sus ojos-arigato Sasuke-kun..-susurro mientras aspiraba el olor del azabache

-¿siempre estarás aquí verdad?-susurro para luego quedar dormida, si bien es cierto lloro durante un buen rato es lógico que sus orbes esmeralda se agotaran, solo escuchaba la voz de Sasuke lejana y los truenos cayendo y repepenando azotando la ventana

- _**aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios…-**_dio viéndola con ternura- _**es para ti**_-susurraba al oído de la pelirosa- _**puede tu vida cambiar… dejame entrar**_ Saku…-dijo aun abrazándola y notando en su rostro la ultima lagrima derramada esa noche, la cual limpio con su pulgar

-_**le pido al sol que una estrella azul**_-dijo mirándola como nunca antes lo habia hecho, sus ojos tenían un brillo único ¿amor?¿ilusión?- _**viaje hasta a ti y te enamores solo…**_- no logro terminar, ella comenzó a moverse un poco

-no lo digas Sasuke-kun…no lo hagas-susurro inconscientemente

-tranquila…-respondio algo decepcionado- _**aquí estoy yo, abriendote mi corazón**_-sonrio- _**llenando tu falta de amor cerrandole el paso al dolor no temas yo te cuidare solo aceptame…**_-miro la ventana de la sala, aun llovía.

Todas las palabras que iban saliendo de su boca en ese momento comenzaron a tomar una ligero ritmo…como si el estuviera arrullándola con una canción de cuna…mas que eso estaba abriéndole el corazón a lo que en verdad sentía en esos momentos

_**Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…**_

_**y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad**_

_**serán de verdad**_

_**Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento**_

_**y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir**_

_**los abrazos que de..........**_

_**Le pido a dios**_

_**un toque de inspiración**_

_**para decir**_

_**lo que tú esperas oír de mí**_

_**Aquí estoy yo**_

_**abriéndote mi corazón**_

_**llenando tu falta de amor cerrándole paso al dolor**_

_**no temas yo te cuidare**_

_**solo acéptame**_

_**Dame tus alas mas voy a curar**_

_**y de mi mano te invito a volar…**_

_**Aquí estoy yo **_

_**abriéndote mi corazón **_

_**llenando tu falta de amor **_

_**cerrándole el paso al dolor **_

_**no temas yo te cuidare**_

_**-siempre te amare…-**_susurro por ultimo para quedarse dormido junto a ella en el sillón

Continuara

**Y bien que les pareció jeje dejen reviews por favor **


	12. ¿Mi mejor amigo?

**Siento haberme tardado tanto lo siento no crean que lo deje abandonado jeje y ahora ya saben no las canciones ni los personajes me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores.**

**Cap. 12 ¿MI MEJOR AMIGO?**

Ya amanecía en la gran ciudad de Konoha, los luminosos rayos solares se filtraban por una gran ventana dando justo a los ojos de un azabache. Este se movió incomodo y luego despertó perezosamente observando a la dama que le había robado el corazón desde niño y ahora lo volvía hacer después de ocho años, recostada en su pecho y el abrazándola protector.

Observo su rostro con detalle, notando los ojos hinchados por llorar la noche anterior el aun no podía creer lo cursi que fue ayer por un momento de debilidad, mira que cantar confesando su amor en una canción mientras ella dormía fue una tontería según él. Se veía tan linda, emanaba una paz algo que ayer ni siquiera hubiese podido expresar, su cabello largo y rosa…

Se acerco mas ella y roso sus labios, ¡Cuánto anhelaba hacer eso! Al menos esta vez lo haría pero…sin que ella lo sintiera, se separo de ella y…

-Neji…-susurro la chica entre sus brazos, este frunció el entrecejo y su molestia aumento al notar llanto de nuevo

-Vamos, Sakura, deja de llorar, es muy molesto ¿no te cansas?-pregunto ya enojado, celoso, harto y cansado ¿Por qué demonios no podía olvidar lo sucedido? Pero claro el es Sasuke Uchiha y al parecer en ese momento cegado por los celos – ya deja de llorar, Sakura por favor ya es de mañana-expreso un poco más comprensivo

-L-lo sient-to, n-no q-quería desper-tarte así –se disculpó, apenas capaz de hablar por el llanto que le invadía, Sasuke sólo la abrazó más a su cuerpo. "_Maldita sea ¿Por qué tenía que ser blando y compresivo con ella? Además no es común mi esto pero ella tenía que ser mi excepción el idiota de Neji me las va a pagar caro"- pensó al momento de consolarla_

-No te disculpes. Él no vale la pena, es un idiota que no supo apreciar el tesoro que se le fue dado –intentó consolar a la pelirosa_ "con un demonio ¿desde cuando me volví tan cursi?"_. Sakura se removió un poco contra él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, pasando su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la espalda del pelinegro. Sasuke se tensó un poco, el cálido cuerpo de la pelirosa abrazándolo estaba ocasionando estragos en su propio cuerpo, el olor de la chica intoxicaba sus sentidos, pero tenía que concentrarse, ella estaba lastimada y él jamás soportó verla así.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, lavando su cara y llevándose los restos de felicidad que ahora sólo aumentaban el peso en su corazón. Ella ya no era feliz.

-maldito…-dijo el molesto ¿celoso? La respuesta sí, pero mejor lo aceptaría ella jamás lo tomaría como algo más que un buen amigo, no para ella solo era "Sasuke-kun mi mejor amigo" de ahí jamás podría pasar a mas además jamás se atrevería a romper esos años de amistad esa confianza para con Sakura pero amenos de que ella demostrara algo mas pero…eso jamás sucedería y lo sabía de ante mano--Sakura, deja de llorar.

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! –Gritó desesperada- No puedo, no…, no puedo.

-¿Qué? Dejaras que se salga con la suya, vaya me sorprendes

Sakura limpio sus lagrimas y le miro atenta-¿a qué te refieres?-desvió la mirada ocultando un ligero sonrojo provocado por aquella mirada profunda de el

-¿dejaras que te vea derrotada? Lo que haces es darle más ego al estúpido ese-dijo regañándole

-pero…él…

-ahh Sakura-suspiro cansado-eres mi amiga, Sakura, y me preocupo por ti, mucho; no me gusta verte lastimada, quiero protegerte, cuidarte. Quiero estar ahí, siempre que me necesites…, pero desearía esperarte como algo más que un apoyo.

-Tú eres más que un apoyo para mí-dijo mostrando una sonrisa

-Soy tu mejor amigo…-la pelirosa asintió, con sus ojos todavía fijos en los de él. Sasuke suspiró cansinamente no tenia caso solo lograría arruinar su amistad y perderla para siempre eso no estaba dispuesto hacerlo.

Incluso su tío Kakashi se lo había comentado desde que llego ella, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde rayos de había metido su tío?, lo último que recordaba era que iría a una despedida de soltero de un amigo de la disquera pero…ñaa a el que le importaba tenía sus propios problemas.

La chica entre sus brazos comenzó a moverse más bien replegarse en su pecho acomodándose-despierta molestia tú debes ser más fuerte que el-dijo serio y sereno

-gracias por lo de anoche Sasuke y por lo de ahora-exclamo la pelirosa con su voz adormilada y algo triste aun, sus ojos hinchados y algo rojos-siento causarte molestias así, es mejor que me vaya antes de que Gaara-nii san se preocupe-dijo mientras de paraba del sillón

-no fue problema, desayunamos y te llevo a casa-dijo mas como orden que como sugerencia la miro serio y se retiro a la cocina tratando de ignorar la vista que tenia de ella pero claro ¡tenía que darle solo una playera como prenda para cubrirla!

-hai-atino a responder un tanto sorprendida por la actitud de Sasuke "_tal vez después de todo si fui una molestia para el" _pensó la chica un tanto triste

O...o…o…o….o…o…o…o…o…o...o…o

-¿no ha regresado?-pregunto una señora azabache

-no mama aun no-dijo un pelirrojo mientras terminaba su desayuno-la voy a buscar debe seguir con ese-espeto con desprecio

-entiendo-dijo la señora-vete con cuidado

El chico peli rojo (mi peli rojo) iba saliendo cuando se encontró con una mirada café-¿Luna? ¿Qué sucede?

-yo…solo venia a despedirme-dijo la chica agacho la mirada-Neji ya arreglo todo para irnos, como ya van acabar las vacaciones necesita llegar lo antes posible

-¿Qué?-dijo aun pasando la noticia- entonces…

-¡no me quiero ir!-grito la chica de pronto y abrazando a Gaara-no quiero. Me quiero quedar contigo-dijo enterrando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de este

- …yo también quiero que te quedes-dijo en susurro abrazándola protectoramente

El sol de la mañana alumbraba esa escena de amor, en esos momentos un convertible azul marino se estaciono en la entrada y de este bajo una pelirosa. El carro arranco perdiéndose en la calle dejando a la chica segura en su hogar. Sakura avanzo hasta llegar a la entrada y encontrándose con su hermano y su amiga besándose, estos se separaron y el pelirrojo dirigió su fría y profunda mirada a la pelirosa

-ohayo niisan, Luna-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y entrando de lleno a la casa

-esa sonrisa es falsa-espeto Luna preocupada mirándola

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el sexy pelirrojo sin entender

-tal vez tu no des cuenta Gaara pero su sonrisa al menos esta fue fingida-dijo triste- tal vez que se enterara así no fue lo mejor…-soltó sin pensar

-¿enterarse de qué?-dijo sereno y sin comprender

-¿no te lo ha dicho?-dijo sorprendida y cerrando la boca al instante

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo ya molesto

-Neji la engaño con Tenten y ella los descubrió…ayer

Gaara frunció el seño le hervía la sangre, ahora lo entendía el porqué no regreso a casa la noche anterior soltó a su novia y se encamino a su auto- ve con Sakura y no le digas que salí-ordeno molesto arrancando

-¡Gaara espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡Gaara!-grito la castaña preocupada pero este ni se inmuto y se perdió en el camino-maldita sea yo y mi bocota-se reprendió a si misma golpeándose la frente, entro a la casa para poder hablar con Sakura.

Subió por las grandes escales y recorrió los pasillos largos y bien adornados después de varios minutos logro encontrar la habitación de la pelirosa.

O…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

-Le romperé la cara en cuanto lo vea- dijeron dos jóvenes entrando al hotel Hyuga. Se miraron un tanto sorprendidos sin comprender la actitud molesta del otro

- ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto mirando altaneramente al peli-rojo frente a el

-Lo mismo pregunto-respondió Gaara desafiándolo con la mirada

- vine arreglar cuentas-dijeron ambos con odio en su mirada, sonrieron con malicia tenían el mismo objetivo, se dirigieron al vestíbulo preguntando por la misma habitación, solo les respondieron y se apresuraron a llegar al ascensor, no decían nada eran hombres de pocas palabras cada quien tenía sus motivos por el cual se encontraban ahí, el ascensor se detuvo en el último piso exclusivo para el dueño.

Entraron con paso decidido observando lo lujoso de ese piso, encontraron maletas fuera de la habitación principal y dos personas hablando dentro de esta, la furia de ambos no se contuvo más y entraron

-Neji Hyuga tengo cuentas pendientes contigo-dijo de manera desafiante el pelirrojo

-¿Qué deseas?-dijo fingiendo demencia ante ellos mirándolos despreocupado

-imbécil –dijo el Uchiha molesto soltando el primer puñetazo a la cara del ojiperla- no seas cínico-grito mirándolo en el suelo para después recogerlo del cuello de la camisa, esto ya era colmo primero la engañaba y luego fingía demencia Sasuke quería descargarse de una vez por todas si bien se controlaba pero habría que decir que siempre fue impulsivo ante aquellas situaciones que demonios le valió sorberte siempre.

-Uchiha… suéltalo-ordeno el pelirrojo, este le lanzo una mirada furiosa para después golpear a Neji en la estomago haciendo que sacara sangre de boca desde sus entrañas, Neji por su parte se arrodillo de dolor trato de contralarse y se levanto con dificultad

- quien demonios se creen para venir y golpearme-dijo limpiando el hilillo de sangre que colgaba del lado derecho de su boca

-¡Neji!-grito una voz preocupada detrás del azabache y el pelirrojo-¡¿estás bien?!- Tenten corrió hacia el

-quítate-dijo frio el ojiperla, esta obedeció algo aterrorizada por las múltiples miradas de esos tres _si las miradas mataran-" _¡llamare a la recepción!"- pensó en seguida la castaña con molotes dirigiéndose sigilosamente al teléfono de la habitación

- idiota-dijo Gaara con desprecio, para luego soltar un golpe en la frente de Neji azotándolo contra la pared

-¡Ella te amaba idiota! ¿¡Por qué demonios le hiciste eso!?- mas que furioso y su mirada nublada oculta bajo sus cabellos azabache grito Sasuke tomándolo de nuevo del cuello y acorralando contra la pared estrujando con diversión y venganza el pescuezo de este

-esa maldita…puta-recibió un gancho al hígado por el comentario, tosió sangre-¿te cala no Uchiha? saber que me sigue amando-expreso Neji con arrogancia- ha…eres patético ¿crees que no note lo mucho que la quieres? ella tuvo la culpa yo no… ¡tu maldito imbécil tienes más culpa! sino…fuese por ti y tu…maldita compañía con ella…jamás habría pasado-dijo tomando fuerzas para luego golpear la mandíbula de Sasuke logrando ser liberado. Sasuke dio unos pasos atrás mientras Gaara lo sostenía de no caer

-eres un maldito-pronuncio Gaara mientras su puño era dirigido a la mandíbula de Neji sin embargo este lo detuvo con un puñetazo en el ojo

-¡BASTA!-grito con voz quebrada desde la puerta, todos voltearon en dirección aquella voz-¡basta!-volvió a decir

-saku...ra…Luna-preonincio el pelirojo sorprendido y con el ojo sangrando

-Gaara gome pero no…no podía permitir que lo hicieras-dijo Luna arrepentida y corriendo hasta el

-no debieron venir-dijo frio Gaara apartando a Luna- este no es su asunto

-¡claro que es mi asunto!-grito Sakura con la mirada ensombrecida- no necesito que se venguen por mi…puedo enfrentarlo sola- miro de pronto con disgusto grave al azabache en el suelo ¿Acaso no era él quien le había dicho que debía ser fuerte y no demostrar que le afecto? e inmediatamente después con desaprobación a su hermanastro, este por su parte aparto la mirada y al último con tristeza, nostalgia y odio a Neji y Tenten- Neji disculpa esta escena que armaron-trato de decir tranquila aunque su voz reflejaba que le costaba trabajo decirlo

En esos instantes, unos hombres vestidos de negro y lentes de igual color aparecieron detrás de la pelirosa, entraron a paso decidido y tomaron presos a Gaara y Sasuke por los brazos y otro dos más a Luna y Sakura-Lo sentimos señor Hyuga, no sabíamos que ocurriría esto- dijo un hombre mientras sujetaba fuertemente al pelirrojo- no volverá a ocurrir-aseguro serio mirando como su jefe se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que salía de la boca y agarrando su abdomen y con una cara de dolor mientras era sostenido torpemente por Tenten

-¡suélteme yo no he hecho nada!-protesto la castaña Luna- nadie aquí ha hecho nada sin razón alguna-dijo bajando la voz y viendo a sus "amigos" (Neji y Tenten) con desaprobación. Tenten esquivo la mirada de los presentes mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y Neji por su parte mantuvo su mirada fija y sin culpa alguna en ellos. Los hombres se llevaron a todos de la habitación dejando solos a Neji y Tenten- señor debe ir a declarar-dijo el "líder" de los guardias y salieron

O…o…o…o…o…o...

Sasuke y Gaara los detuvieron en la estación de policía entre tanto a Sakura y Luna las interrogaron un largo rato, después de 4 horas de estar ahí Kakashi Hatake llego.

-buenas tardes oficial puede informarme de la situación-dijo el peli plateado vestido con traje negro y su cabello plateado alborotado

-¿quién es usted?-pregunto el jefe de la policía, un hombre con un aspecto bastante serio, gordo y con un gran bigote abarcando la mayoría de su cara y sus ojos serios casi fríos

-me presento soy Hatake Kakashi, dueño de las disqueras Uchiha y tío de Sasuke Uchiha actualmente su tutor oficial y el único-dijo calmado y viendo por el rabillo del hombro del oficial a su sobrino con cara de malhumorado y sangrando de la boca y con moretones en la cara y al lado de este un pelirrojo con igual aspecto

- con que Uchiha…una empresa bastante poderosa-comento el oficial- esto no solo causara un escándalo señor Hatake

-lo sé muy bien-respondió serio, algo raro en su carácter- escuche primero debe informarme sobre la situación en la que están estos chicos

-me temo que solo lo podrá hacer con su sobrino, Gaara Haruno (N/A: acuérdense que el hecho de que Gaara utilice su apellido biológico por así decirlo lo adoptaron) no puede ser defendido por usted puesto que su padre viene para acá- aclaro el oficial

-Haruno…-musito pensativo Hatake-¿no es una de las empresas más importantes de EUA?

-así es…al parecer estos jóvenes tratan de arruinar las empresas de sus familias peleándose con otra de igual magnitud que ellos ¿acaso hay alguna riña entre estas tres empresas?-pregunto el oficial

-En lo absoluto-respondió Kakashi, en esos momentos entro Hideki Haruno a la estación se le veía enojado y miro a sus dos hijos con decepción, se presento al igual que Hatake y unos minutos después Neji Hyuga vendado y algo moreteado de la cara junto al abogado de su familia Shino Aburame.

Una vez que pasaron las presentaciones cordiales entre los hombres prosiguieron a resolver el asunto de los jóvenes, después de unas 2 horas mas ahí los respectivos tutores de los jóvenes pudieron hablar con ellos

-¿me permite señor Haruno?-pregunto Kakashi viendo el semblante del señor de querer ahorcar a Gaara en esos momentos

- prosiga Hatake –dijo serio y enojado el padrastro de Gaara

-ahh-soltó un suspiro cansado- chicos se metieron en un lio gordo ¿Cómo se les ocurre atacar a uno de los herederos de una cadena de hoteles más importantes a nivel mundial?-regaño a los jóvenes viéndolos con su único ojo descubierto- escuchen no los arrestaran gracias a los contactos y abogados de cada familia-puntualizo el peli plateado señalando a Haruno y a él- sin embargo tampoco queremos que esto se haga un escándalo ya que afectaría los ingresos de ambas empresas y eso no lo podemos permitir a cambio de esto…-pensó un poco en cómo decirlo o explicarlo, ya que conociendo a su sobrino no haría nada en contra de su voluntad- deberán pedir una disculpa a Neji Hyuga y pagar el hospital de tal, por el dinero al menos de mi parte me encargare de solucionarlo pero la disculpa será de ustedes

-no pienso hacerlo-dijo de inmediato el Uchiha con la mirada fija en su tutor

- me niego-protesto de igual manera Gaara- ¿y mi hermana?-pregunto dando por concluido el tema anterior

- tu hermana salió de esto puesto que el joven Hyuga abogo que ella se disculpo por su presencia y la de su amiga así que salieron intactas de esto asunto, ¡pero tú, señor te disculparas y nos evitaras problemas a todos!-dijo el Haruno furioso por la actitud indiferente de su hijo

-no lo hare y punto, el desgraciado se merecía lo que le hice-alego el pelirrojo mirando desafiante a su padrastro

- no me interesa tus asuntos con el-dijo – lo harás y punto final

-¡el maldito lastimo a tu hija y aun así le defiendes!-grito Gaara furioso por la actitud de su padre

-así es por esa misma razón yo tampoco lo hare-alego el Uchiha serio y levantándose

- lo siento Sasuke pero no podrán salir de aquí hasta que la disculpa oficial se haga-dijo Hatake perdiendo la tranquilidad- escúchame bien Sasuke sino pides esa disculpa todo por lo que lucharon tus padres, tu hermano y tu se irá al caño junto con tu vida y todo por la estúpida pelea entre empresas así que iras con ese joven le pedirás una disculpa y nos iremos a casa-ordeno Kakashi viéndolo al Uchiha a los ojos.

Sasuke esquivo su mirada con una mierda ¿Por qué carajo tenía que poner a sus padres? No lo podía dejar en paz, pero se dio cuenta era cierto todo se iría al caño, sus puños se apretaron por impotencia- de…de acuerdo-dijo en voz baja

Ambos chicos se disculparon obviamente de mala gana, su orgullo a su parecer fue ofendido mientras eran observados por el hipócrita de Neji que tenía una sonrisa arrogante plasmada en la cara. Mientras tanto en la limusina de la familia Haruno, una pelirosa y una castaña se encontraban esperando a sus amigos

-Sakura no debes enojarte con ellos-dijo Luna tratando de arreglar las cosas

-ellos me creen una gran estúpida ¿acaso piensan que no puedo superarlo yo sola?-preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos y furia en su voz

-¡claro que no! Sakura entiende lo hicieron porque te quieren ¿tú no harías los mismo si alguien lastimara a tu familia así?-pregunto enojada Luna por la terquedad de su amiga, la pelirosa lo pensó un momento

- en eso…tienes razón-razono y sonrió con ironía- ¿sabes? Me alegre de cierta forma al ver al estúpido de Neji golpeado por ellos-comento alegre mientras secaba sus lágrimas

-lo vez-dijo Luna- ellos solo te defendieron, aunque no de la mejor manera-cometo de pronto

- lo sé, en estos momentos deben estar enojados con migo o más bien-dijo mientras se encogía en el asiento- yo me siento mal por haberles gritado y mirado de esa forma-dijo culpable

- no es para menos-dijo Luna en regaño

-oye que buena ayuda me das-reprocho la pelirosa divertida- entiendo lo que hizo Gaara por mi pero ¿Sasuke por qué lo hizo? Seguro fue por la molestia que le cause ayer

- ¿Sakura eres o te haces?-pregunto Luna mirándola ingenua

-¿mm? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Sakura. Luna la miro sorprendida, en verdad su amiga era tan tan ¿tonta? ¿Ingenua?

-Sakura de verdad eres un caso perdido, Sasuke te quiere más que como amiga ¿y no te das cuenta?-pregunto con incredulidad mirando a la pelirosa

- ¿¡que!? como puedes decir eso el jamás se fijaría en mi-dijo en suspiro y sonrojada- de pequeña…-comenzó a relatar- se podría decir que fue mi amor platónico pero como el siempre tenía niñas tan lindas detrás él y yo solo era una niña rara y frentona que solo podía fingir ser su amiga incondicional y actuar como si él no causase que se me callera la baba al verlo- comento con una mirada que reflejaba nostalgia y un sentimiento de enamorada y tristeza- creo que es por eso que me enamore de Neji, es que era tan parecido el que simplemente trate de…reemplazar su compañía- expreso recordando-pero eso quedo en el pasado me agrada nuestra amistad

- vaya así que estabas enamorada del Uchiha-dijo Luna no tan sorprendida- harían buena pareja-dijo como si nada

- no lo creo, el siempre ha sido tan bueno para todo en cambio yo…yo solo sirvo para estudiar y ser una molestia-dijo despreciándose así misma

-eres tan tonta, además por la mirada que pones cuando te menciono a Sasuke se nota que tu corazón no lo ha olvidado- expreso Luna en tono de burla

-¡cla...claro que no! Fue un amor de niños y nada más, además el me toma por tan poca cosa que lo único que soy de él es una simple amiga que necesita protección-dijo triste y sonrojada

-como digas-dijo ya cansado de la necedad de su amiga, minutos después tanto Hideki Haruno como Gaara entraron a la limusina y partieron a su casa

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto curiosa la pelirosa mientras veía como su hermano traía cara de pocos amigos mientras era curado por Luna con el maletín de primeros auxilios que había en la limusina

- tu hermano casi nos cuesta el prestigio de la empresa eso pasa-espeto cansado Hideki-¿por qué demonios hicieron esa tontería?-pregunto mirando con desaprobación a su hijastro

- solo defendía a mi hermana-contesto cortante el peli rojo

-no es nada padre solo tonterías mías-intervino Sakura no quería que el problema si hiciese más grande

O…o…o…o…o

Los días fueron trascurriendo, el ambiente tenso se fue poco a poco, aunque había algo que aun no regresaba a la normalidad y eso era la amistad de Sasuke y Sakura, claro se hablaban pero esta vez Sasuke era más distante a ella y cuanto más pudiese alejarse de ella mejor. Luna logro quedarse en Japón gracias a una beca que obtuvo y gracias a sus padres firmaron el permiso de dejarla viajar, ella rento un departamento modesto para poder vivir.

El regreso a la universidad fue normal a excepción claro de que solo faltaban los últimos dos bimestres para poder graduarse de la universidad, los preparativos para el baile de graduación en konoha Price. Justo una semana después de vacaciones se corrió el rumor que Sasuke Uchiha el bombón más cotizado tenia novia Ino Yamanaka a muchos jóvenes les cayo la noticia como lo mejor del mundo y las chicas bueno ellas y el club de "!amamos Sasuke¡" solo miraban con envidia a la yamanaka

-ahh Sakura-chan que dura es la escuela-se quejaba un rubio mientras caminaba alado de la joven mencionada

-ay Naruto tu siempre de flojo, por cierto ¿has visto a Sasuke-kun?-pregunto la pelirosa

- ahh debe estar en el salón de música como siempre o con su novia-dijo como si nada poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza

-ya entiendo con…Ino-decía mientras bajaba su mirada- bueno eso quiere decir que hoy tampoco ensayaran cierto-comento algo triste

- claro que ensayaremos ¿acaso no te dijo Gaara?-pregunto Naruto sorprendido

-decirme ¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirosa confundida, ya que casi no hablaba con Gaara o Sasuke últimamente

-vaya creí que te lo comentarían, yo propuse a la escuela que nos dejara tocar en el baile de graduación nos pidieron un demo para escucharlo y al final aceptaron pero lo que aun no sabemos es ¿Qué canción tocaremos?- dijo Naruto comenzando a pensar en el tema de la canción

-¿Qué no es Sasuke-kun el que comúnmente hace la letra de sus canciones?

-ahh si pero…-Naruto cambio su tono de voz a uno preocupado-desde que regresamos a clases incluso antes no ha escrito nada ¿acaso tu sabes si ha tenido algún problema Sakura-chan?

Sakura se quedo pasmada unos momentos -no Naruto yo últimamente no he hablado con él-comento

-ya veo-miro su reloj-¡cielos, nos vemos Sakura-chan llego tarde a mi última clase!-dijo esto y salió corriendo dejando humo detrás de él, a Sakura le salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza, pero luego desvió su mirada a un azabache y una rubia que caminaban hacia ella

-¡Sakura!-escucho a la rubia gritar su nombre y esta solo alzo la mano saludando- hola Sakura hace tiempo que no te veía-saludo enérgica la yamanaka

-hola Ino, si disculpa es que he estado muy ocupada-expreso la pelirosa mientras su mirada se fijaba en Sasuke quien estaba sentado alado de Ino mirando hacia un punto indefinido- Ho...la Sasuke hace mucho que no hablaba contigo-dijo con voz apagada y fingiendo una sonrisa

-hola Sakura, dime ¿Qué has pensado sobre lo del baile?-pregunto un chico de cabellos azulados y ojos dorados

- Uryu-san, bueno yo…

-no Sakura-chan mejor ven conmigo-exclamo de pronto otra chico detrás de Sakura-anda mi flor de cerezo encendamos juntos la llama de la juventud

-¡lee-kun!

-anda Sakura ya rompiste tu relación con Uchiha ¿Por qué no nos das una oportunidad?

-¡basta!-dijo Sakura- yo jamás anduve con Sasuke y no iré con ninguno de los dos-dijo molesta y sonrojada

-hmp-"respondió" el azabache volteando a verla- tengo que irme-dijo cortante mientras y se alejaba de ellas.

**Pov. Sasuke **

_Maldita sea ¿Por qué demonios me sucede esto?, me he tenido que alejar de ella solo para no sentir ese maldito impulso de besarla y golpear a esos dos estúpidos, incluso ya trate de olvidarla andando con Ino ¡¡ ¿Por qué demonios no funciona¡¡? ¿Desde cuándo ella se convirtió en una obsesión para mí? Con decir que ya ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en mis canciones o en la música todo por ella está ahí._

_Ahora la escuche dirigirme la palabra, creo que me saludo pero he evitado su mirada y mejor me he ido con una estúpida escusa note que su voz estaba apagada ¿Por qué sería? Hace mucho que no hablo con ella pero qué demonios ni siquiera me necesita desde lo que paso con Neji no soporte como me miro, seguro me odia por golpear al maldito de su ex novio-hmp- expreso suspirando y caminando a… a quien sabe donde pero esto que hago es lo mejor así no me lastimo yo además Ino no es tan mala novia pero no se compara a ella_

_**Fin de pov Sasuke**_

-¡hey teme!- llamo Naruto a su amigo- oye ¿que no iras a clase?-pregunto el rubio acercándose a este

-a eso voy ¿no me vez?- dijo el azabache en tono altanero

-vaya que humor ¿Ya tienes la canción para la graduación?-pregunto el rubio suplicante

-no la hare hazla tu o Gaara no tengo ganas-dijo y en esos instantes entro al aula para tomar la clase que le tocaba cerrando a puerta en la nariz de Naruto

- ¡Sasuke! Oye Sasuke! ¿Como que no la harás?… ¡Sasuke!- dijo enojado y gritando el rubio fuera del aula, la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe

-No la hare y punto déjame tranquilo-dijo el Uchiha arto y volviendo a cerrar la puerta de golpe

-Maldita sea ahora que voy hacer no soy bueno para escribir-dijo el rubio con cascadas en sus ojos

-…-…-…-…-

**Pov Sakura **

_Escucho a Ino hablándome pero no le prestó mucha atención, desde que paso lo de Neji y lo que dijo Luna no he dejado de pensar en eso pero si algo es cierto es que Sasuke Uchiha jamás se fijara en mi a pesar de eso no puedo evitarlo __¿lo amo yo a él?...__ creo que será mejor aceptarlo me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo y no lo había querido aceptar, que tonto suena vaya hasta soy una molestia para mi _

_Lejos escucho la voz de Ino creo que me habla del baile de graduación vaya me había olvidado de eso, me sorprende que Gaara no me comentara sobre que la banda tocaría en la noche del baile aunque claro desde que esta con Luna ciertamente les tengo envidia pueden tener lo que yo no…me duele saber que Sasuke está enojado conmigo aunque no sé si es por la forma en que lo trate o simplemente porque quiere_

_¡Hey un momento! Necesito saber el por qué me ignora de esa manera debo averiguarlo así podre estar más tranquila conmigo misma… ¿pero cómo?_

**Fin pov Sakura**

-bueno frentona me voy-dijo la rubia tomando su carpeta-¿Sakura? ¡SAKURA!-grito la yamanaka

-emm…eh? Mande-dijo distraída la ojijade

-¿me pusiste atención a todo lo que te dije?-pregunto enojada la chica

- si- dijo al azar-creo más bien no, lo siento

-ahh no importa ya que nos vemos frentona-dijo cansada Ino- por cierto ven al ensayo de hoy hace mucho que no vas-comento alegre alejándose de esta

Las clases de ese día acabaron, la tarde llego y el ensayo al fin empezó, Ino, Matsuri y Luna se encontraban ahí, Sakura llego mas tarde y los observo atentamente

-¡a ver otra vez!-grito Naruto frustrado-¿Sasuke esto tocaremos en la graduación?

-Naruto no molestes en primer lugar tu eres el tonto que nos metió en esto

-¡pero no soy bueno escribiendo!-replico el rubio berrinchudo, mientras estos discutían Gaara los observaba cansado

-eh chicos ¿Por qué no tocan la de _niña? –_sugirió alegre Ino

-no esa es personal-dijo el Uchiha severamente e intimidando un poco a su novia

-tiene que ser algo nuevo, además será la escuela entera-dijo Naruto con mucho animo

- el ensayo termina por hoy-dijo Gaara- Naruto si no haces una canción no tocaremos y se acabo-sentencio el pelirrojo para luego salir de ahí junto a su novia

Así pasaron los días, Sakura cada vez mas sentía el desprecio y alejamiento de su mejor amigo pero algo le pasaba sentía que lo necesitaba ¡tenia que tenerlo cerca!, primero pensó que era por lo ocurrido con Neji pero ¿acaso ella hizo algo malo?, se disculpo y aun así el ya había dejado de dirigirle la palabra, ya no lo soportaba necesitaba una respuesta aunque sea tenía derecho a saber ¿Por qué demonios la ignoraba así?, bueno ya hasta Gaara le dirigía la palabra como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero por fin después de pensarlo siempre llego a la misma conclusión se había enamorado de nuevo de él y no lo había notado hasta que lo perdió o ¿tal vez no lo había aceptado?

Estaba en clase de literatura solo oía –blah...blah…blah-por parte de su maestro Iruka, estaba mal y justo tres filas delante de ella el que ocupaba sus pensamientos, se aburrió ¿Qué podía hacer? No lo podría tener por dos simples razones: el estaba distante de ella y dos tenia novia. ¡Como sentía celos!

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a escribir, cuando observo noto que su clase había terminado solo quedaban algunos alumnos saliendo del aula entre ellos Sasuke, se acerco a él decidida a saber el porqué de su comportamiento- Uchiha necesito hablar contigo- al decirlo noto la expresión bien disimulada de sorpresa por parte del azabache

-que quieres-dijo yendo directo al punto

-¡quiero saber porque demonios me evitas!-dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y luchaban por salir lagrimas

- no te evito-dijo saliendo fácil del problema y volteándose para salir de ahí, mas sintió como la pelirosa lo detenía- Sakura tengo clases hablaremos luego-dijo cortante y salió como si nada de ahí esta trato de seguirle mas el azabache se perdió entre la gente

-¡ash!-expreso molesta caminando por los pasillo esquivando a la gente y se detuvo delante del salón de música atraída por unos lamentos que provenían dentro.

-¡Sakura-chan!-escucho de pronto y volteo para encontrarse con Naruto y su nube gris de depresión

-¿Naruto que sucede?- se acerco a él observando la gran pila de pales hecho bola alado del rubio

-ayúdame Sakura-chan, no soy bueno escribiendo tú has escrito canciones…

-no Naruto yo no…-trato de excusarse

-no mientas Sakura-chan, el teme me conto que ustedes escribían canciones juntos-dijo aferrándose a los pies de la chica

-pero eso fue hace mucho, hace mucho que no canto ni escribo-observo los ojos del rubio eran suplicantes-pero tratare de ayudarte

-¡gracias Sakura-chan!-comento saltando provocando que la chica tirara su mochila y cayeran papeles de esta-¡ops! Perdón yo los recojo

-ay Naruto eres muy torpe-dijo agachándose también para recoger sus apuntes

-¿Qué es esto Sakura-chan?-el rubio sostenía dos hojas mientras las leía

-a...pues eso…eso es algo que escribí en clase de literatura

-¡es una canción genial!-expreso el rubio leyendo-pero está incompleta…

-lo sé no pensaba terminarla, fue algo de la nada-bajo la mirada-¿sabes? Podemos completarla y te la doy para que la toquen en la graduación-expreso poniendo una sonrisa

-¡si Sakura-chan y tu puedes cantarla con nosotros!-dijo feliz el rubio

-no Naruto yo hace mucho que no canto además no quiero que Sasuke se entere que yo hice esa canción

-pero-dijo el rubio mirándola acusadoramente- tendremos que cambiar esto no podemos expresarlo así perecería que se lo dedicamos a los hombres y no queremos hacer saber Sasuke que te gusta-dijo sarcásticos y mirándola con una sonrisa divertida-¿verdad Sakura-chan?

-¡na…Naruto! Esto no lo puede saber el, así que si lo dices te golpeare ¿entendido?-amenazo la joven ojijade

-cla…claro Sakura-chaaan-expreso el rubio totalmente asustado

-¡bien empecemos! Primero hay que cambiar enamorado por enamorada-dijo comenzando-mientras empieza hacer la melodía Naruto

X…x…x…x...x…

**Bueno ahí está que les pareció en lo personal me encanto la parte en la que golpearon a Neji pero bueno. Y prometo ya no tardar tanto en una semana o menos el próximo capitulo.**

**Dejen reviews onegai **


	13. ¡Jamás!

**DISCLAIMER:**** Naruto es de masashi kishimoto y las canciones les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Hola lo se lo siento en serio lo siento lo siento es que había estado ocupada últimamente ya saben la escuela y se me había olvidado actualizar jeje (además creo que en parte siempre quise disculparme por no actualizar jeje lo sé raro) pero como recompensa de mi súper mega retraso hoy cap doble see. Y ahora a leer**

**Cap 13 ¡Jamás!**

POV Sasuke

Hace ya más de un mes que me alejo de ella como si su presencia me molestara, apenas y le puedo dirigir la palabra ¡por que demonios tiene que ganar el orgullo! Pero no importa así puedo estar alejado de ella sin mostrar esas estúpidas escenas de celos pero maldita sea ¿Qué, no puede alejarse de los hombres? Y esta fue la peor escena que he hecho pero no importa con tal de alejarlos de ella porque es mía sin importar lo que digan es mía. Y con esto espero haberle dejado en claro al Inuzuka a no acercársele a MI Sakura ni siquiera fui consciente de lo que hice lo último que recuerdo es que Kiba estaba abrazándola por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo acercándose a sus labios y después solo recuerdo como algo dentro de mí se oprimía y me decía que debía romperle la cara y heme aquí rodeado de gente chismosa observándome como voy halando a Sakura de ahí fuera del edificio de laboratorios al campus dejando ahí entre la multitud a mi "novia" sin darle importancia, se que Ino no se lo merece pero…no puedo evitarlo apenas oigo las suplicas de Sakura para que la suelte y hasta ese momento me doy cuenta ambos estamos afuera del edificio yo halándola de su muñeca izquierda mientras ella trata de zafarse pero no le di importancia.

-¡Sasuke suéltame! Me haces daño ¡Sasuke!-me grito ella estrellándose en mi espalda que tonta no se dio cuenta que pare el paso

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-pregunte serio y al parecer más frio que usualmente

-¿a qué te refieres?... ¡Sasuke me lastimas!-grito de nuevo, es cierto apreté mas el agarre de su muñeca

-hmp…responde-ordene ¡maldita sea! Porque demonios no puedo pasarlo por alto

-Sasuke…por favor me lastimas suéltame-dijo de nuevo empezando con su voz quebradiza, la solté de mala gana y oí un quejido de su parte

-¿por qué te iba a besar?

-¡no lose! Además a ti eso no te incumbe Sasuke-eso si me sorprendió ¿desde cuándo dejo de importarle mi opinión?

-hmp tienes razón a quien le va importar una molestia como tu-dije mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y veía claramente como su mirada se quebraba, esta vez si me pase de la raya ¡kuzo!

-¡eres un orgulloso Sasuke! No sé porque estas molesto conmigo, yo no te hice nada-me dijo-¡dime porque! Si es por lo de Neji…-la interrumpí

- ¡esto no tiene nada que ver con el estúpido del Hyuga!- le dije molesto mientras me retiraba de ahí

Fin POV Sasuke

POV Sakura

Me dejo ahí parada mientras yo le miraba alejarse tranquilamente, como si no hubiese pasado nada pero…esas palabras "molestia" esas malditas palabras, no se por qué me trata así, primero me saca del edificio de laboratorios a la fuerza y luego…nada, falsas ilusiones que me creo yo, que tonta, miro mi muñeca dejo marcas de sus dedos jamás lo vi comportarse así.

Hace mucho que dejamos de tratarnos como amigos ahora solo…como conocidos y eso ya es mucho decir, no entiendo de que le hice o que fue lo que dije para que me tratara así, me siento mal, triste…sola él era…no él sigue siendo mi apoyo incondicional, aun así le agradezco que me sacara de esa situación… era seguro que rechazaría a Kiba pero me agarro de sorpresa y hasta que sentí que era halada por Sasuke, francamente me confunde con sus actitudes

Un grito a mis espaldas me distrajo de mis pensamientos, era Naruto festejando que por fin acabamos la canción, es verdad hace poco la acabamos y justo a tiempo debo decir según el hoy harán el primer ensayo para tenerla lista para el baile de graduación, siendo franca me emociona saber cómo tocaran esta canción y me agrada saber que al menos los pude ayudar en algo…claro sin que ellos lo sepan pero durante todo el trabajo que hicimos Naruto y yo me sentí inmensamente feliz hace mucho tiempo que no escribía letras de canciones o cantaba ciertamente me trae recuerdos.

Fin POV Sakura

7:00 pm cochera del apartamento de Naruto

Tres chicos se encuentran en la cochera, un rubio comiendo rameen contento mientras que un pelirrojo lee un pedazo de papel que lleva en sus manos y sentado en uno de los amplificadores un azabache pensativo

-¿seguro que tú hiciste esta canción, Naruto?-pregunta Gaara dudoso y más aun conociendo en ingenio de su amigo rubio

- hey! No menos precies mi talento

-hmp a ver la letra-dijo cansado Sasuke-¿seguro que tú la escribiste?-pregunto divertido mientras abría una lata de cerveza, al rubio se le formo una gran nube de depresión detrás de él- bueno no importa-dijo terminando de leer la letra- no me digas que olvidaste la partitura-dijo despectivo viendo como el rubio buscaba en su mochila

-uzuratonkashi-dijeron ambos jóvenes con cara de cansancio, el rubio les miro deprimido por un momento cuando encontró la hoja de la letra totalmente arrugada en uno de sus bolsillos y mientras el festejaba Sasuke no dejo de leer la canción…_"que ironía"_ pensó en ese instante con una mirada profunda esa canción se parecía tanto a la situación que vivía en ese instante y se reprendía una y otra y otra vez en olvidarse de ello pero ¿para qué perder el tiempo? Había que aceptarlo ante aquella mujer se doblegaba, tenia celos, insomnio para colmo frustrado por sueños libidinosos con ella.

Los chicos comenzaron a tocar dando un ambiente relajado y divertido a la desordenada cochera, a pesar de ser jóvenes y dos ellos bastante orgullosos había que admitir que la música se les daba bien, una nota mal tocada hizo romper el ensayo

-TEME-se oyó gritar al rubio molesto

-que quieres-respondió molesto sabiendo su error, tomo de nuevo su guitarra y ajusto el cable del amplificador- de nuevo-ordeno como si nada

-3...2...1-se oyeron tres golpes de las baquetas por parte de Naruto, el pelirrojo comenzó con las notas del teclado dando un ritmo movido y calmado a tiempo, mientras que Sasuke conseguía seguir el ritmo de la canción y de pronto un mal movimiento de dedos dando como resultado arruinar de nuevo la canción…-maldición- espeto Sasuke frustrado iban 5 veces el ensayo y el no daba una y había solo una razón ¡la canción era tan irónica que solo pensaba en su molestia!

- será mejor acabar por hoy-dijo Gaara ya cansado- y mejor ensaya Uchiha, parece que hoy ni siquiera la letra nos saldrá-decía mientras guardaba el teclado en su lugar y desconectaba el amplificador- nos vemos después-dijo antes de salir de la cochera

---o----o---o----o-----o-----o----o

El azabache miro el techo de su habitación frustrado-¿desde cuándo me obsesione con ella?-se pregunto en un suspiro, esa pelirosa no lo podía dejar en paz, en poco tiempo comenzó a quedarse dormido…poco a poco hasta que, oyó como alguien entraba a su habitación no se inmuto en voltearse- Kakashi sal de mi cuarto-sin embargo la puerta se cerro y sintió como esa persona se recargo en su cama y lo abrasaba desde tras- pero que…

-sasu-kun…-escucho una voz dulce susurrándole al oído- no mi ignores sasu-kun... hazme tuya sasu-kun- muy bien solo había una persona que se atrevía a llamar a Sasuke Uchiha "sasu-kun" y esa era la molestia más grande del planeta, se volteo sorprendido viendo a su querida "amiga" vestida con un pequeño baby doll prácticamente transparente y su mirada de inocencia-seductora ¡malditas hormonas! Le miro en total shock- sasu-kun, ya sé que tú me quieres-decía la chica mientras se acercaba mas a él hasta llegar de nuevo a su oído-entonces tómame…sasu-kun tómame…- no dudo y la tomo dejándola bajo de él y entonces…

Despertó totalmente sudando y con un gran bulto bajo las sabanas-¡maldición!-grito de frustración parándose dejando su pecho descubierto y con su pants de dormir negro cubriendo su bulto- esto no me puede pasar a mi-expreso visiblemente molesto mientras se dirigía al baño y lavaba su rostro con agua fría, ¡era la quinta vez en la semana con sueños húmedos! Ahora ya no estaba seguro ¿la amaba? ó solo ¿la deseaba?, bien era un hecho tenía un dilema grande-esto tiene que acabar-se dijo a si mismo mirándose al espejo. Bien lo aceptaba ¡estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno! Y si ¡tan bien le deseaba! ¿Qué más quería el universo? "_que te le declares…baka"_ una voz en su interior le repetía una y otra y otra vez lo mismo pero simplemente no Sasuke Uchiha jamás y digo jamás aceptaría ante la sociedad que su mejor amiga ¡había logrado no solo cautivar su corazón si no tan bien sus hormonas! Soltó un suspiro de frustración se agacho un poco y lavo su rostro con agua fría, regreso a su habitación un poco mas tranquilo y su reloj le aviso que eran las 4:00 de la mañana en definitiva…seria una noche bastante larga

**Sigue el siguiente cap**

**Dejen reviews onegai**


	14. Ese día se acerca

**DISCLAIMER:**** Naruto es de masashi kishimoto y las canciones les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Y aquí el siguiente en serio siento el retraso**

**Cap. 14 Ese día se acerca…**

Llego otro día de clases, una pelirosa caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad mientras platicaba alegre con su amigo hiperactivo, ambos entrarían a literatura, en definitiva aunque extrañase la compañía constante de Sasuke nada podía hacer…sin embargo después de dos semanas las cosas habían mejorado ya soportaba ver a Ino y Sasuke juntos, lo que ella quería es estar junto a él…aunque eso significase que solo fueran amigos además ¿Cómo arruinar una amistad de la infancia? Se haría a la idea eran como hermanos prácticamente o… ¿no?

-y… ¿Cómo van con la canción?...-pregunto sonriendo la chica mientras ingresaban al aula

-¡nos va de maravilla! A pesar de que el teme al principio fue un fiasco…Se llevaran una gran sorpresa el día de graduación… ¿no lo crees así Sakura-chan?

Esta solo le limito a sonreír mientras ocupaba su lugar en una de las filas del frente-ya lo creo… ¿Por qué dices que Sasuke-kun era un fiasco?-pregunto algo sorprendida

-ñaña… supongo pensaba en otras cosas mientras hacíamos los primeros ensayos…que se yo-comento el rubio con su típica pose de manos tras la cabeza sonriendo zorrunamente, el aula de literatura se lleno en pocos minutos y la mirada jade buscaba la existencia de Sasuke mas nunca la encontró. Media clase después el Uchiha llego y no importándole la hora entro como si nada, con la mirada gacha y su aire superior, todos guardaron silencio esperando algún reclamo por parte del profesor, sin embargo este hizo caso omiso y siguió con su clase.

El azabache se sentó junto a su "queridísima" ,nótese el sarcasmo, novia esta lo saludo efusiva como siempre, sin embargo conociendo al Uchiha su reacción no fue más que un "hmp, hola" y de nuevo frialdad regreso su mirada al frente poniendo atención, según él, mas su mirada estaba perdida en totalidad la pelirosa miro la escena con curiosidad algo había raro, Sasuke no era el mismo y eso ella lo sabía muy bien…esa mirada vacía le recordaba la vez que lo conoció aquel niño triste y solitario que solo le mostraba a ella su sonrisa pero de vez en cuando sin embargo le miro atentamente tratando de reconocer que le sucedía mas…la coraza de Sasuke era dura de tras pasar. Estuvo pensativa durante la clase no era normal esa actitud de emo en él, dirigió de nuevo su mirada a su enamorado rio al ver como su rubia amiga hacia todo por llamar la atención del azabache sin resultado alguno, se le encimaba, besaba, hacia mimos, incluso llego a gritar sin embargo el chico ni luces de vida.

El día paso normal dentro de lo que cabe, sin embargo Sasuke estaba como desaparecido, después de las primeras horas se había retirado a quien sabe donde… (Bueno yo si se XD)

-¡frentona!frentona¡-gritaba histéricamente Ino en uno de los pasillos escolares

Sakura puso cara de fastidio y volteo a verle- no grites ni que fueras una niña ¿Qué quieres?

La mirada azul se veía triste y algo confundida- acaso tú sabes ¿Qué le sucede a mi lindo Sasukin?

-¿sasukin?-pregunto esta con un tic en el ojo por el ridículo apodo

-¡claro! Mi sasukin hermoso-dijo esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿tú sabes que le sucede? No le he visto en todo el día ¡debería estar aquí con migo celebrando 4 meses de noviazgo!-grito enojada

-emm…pues no le he visto-mintió, ella sabia el escondite de él y esta vez no era el salón de música, no esta vez el estaba en la azotea del edificio U le vio subir a la tercera hora sin embargo no iría con él y callaría era lo mejor

O…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Las imágenes no le dejaban en paz ¡DIOS LO ODIABA, ESO ES SEGURO! En esas fechas siempre era lo mismo, siempre la misma tortura ¡maldita la hora en que ocurrió! Sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas retenidas y frustración ¿Por qué no lo podía olvidar? Sus ojos se tornaron tristes y enojados, solo quería estar solo…con su dolor ¡jamás le mostraría al mundo su sufrimiento! No el solo le enfrentaría-como siempre…-susurro con voz quebrada, nadie le comprendía tal dolor ni si quiera su tío ni su alocado amigo Naruto sin embargo un brillo calmado apareció en su mirar ella…si tal vez ella le comprendía con ella podría desahogarse…pero que pensaba ya no era como antes pero contaba con que al menos ella comprendiese su estado de ánimo…

Escucho que la puerta de la azotea se abría, reacciono a tiempo y su mirada regreso a la típica mirada gélida, fría, amenazante- que quieres-dijo al adivinar la presencia de este

-no eres más obvio por qué no puedes Teme…-dijo con voz socarrona un rubio recargado en la puerta-con que ya estamos en esas fechas

-no vengas a molestar-advirtió sombrío

-Teme sabes que estamos aquí para apoya…

-no necesito su lastima Naruto…puedo llevar esto solo…

-estas mal y lo sabes-contesto triste por tal desconfianza-¿y Sakura-chan?-pregunto este con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

-ella ¿Qué?

- no crees que deberías no se…es tu amiga antes que yo y pues pensaba que…

-ella se fue…es cierto es mi mejor amiga pero no le incumbe mi situación seguro se olvido de eso… -explico con mirada gacha estaba harto de estar con ese dolor año con año, recordar el momento, la sangre, dolor, perdida, llanto, debilidad…soledad. Por supuesto que le agradaría compartir aquel dolor y él lo llego a hacer ¡aquella pelirosa era fastidiosa! En su niñez recordaba vagamente como ella le miraba llorar y solo le regalaba una sonrisa le alegraba con su presencia ¡pero ahora no solo sentía dolor como año tras año! No… no solo era eso y lo sabia le daba rabia sentirse sin ese apoyo no cabía duda se sentía distante de ella SU molestia había olvidado aquellas fechas por que le conocía bien, era demasiado atenta en aquellos momentos pero ahora ¡todo cambio y era hora de aceptarlo!

-Teme…todos te están buscando, deberías al menos confirmar que estas bien…-dijo cansado por la actitud de su amigo

El azabache le ignoro, lanzándole una mirada fría y salió de la azotea en esos instantes lo menos que necesitaba en era reproches, en cuanto bajo varias miradas se posaron en él la gran mayoría, por no decir toda, era la población femenina. Siguió su camino indiferente a los demás, nadie sabía cómo se sentía ni que dolor tenía dentro de sí el solo mantenía su orgullo en alto…

O…o…o…o

La noche cayo, esa estaba en el estudio de su casa, meditando ¿recordando? ¿Divagando? escucho la puerta abrirse y volviendo a su pose de "soy de acero nada me lastima" vio entrar a su tío-¿para qué me llamaste?-pregunto cruzando los brazos y viéndole superior

-yo! Al parecer que querido sobrino anda de malas, dime ¿acaso no puedo hablar contigo sin razón alguna?- el humor de perros de Sasuke empeoro, se levanto con el ademan de salir de ahí-¿huyendo?-pregunto el peli plateado con voz seria- no puedes huir por siempre de tus recuerdos Sasuke, anda siéntate- el azabache bufo y volvió a su asiento- mañana pienso ir a visitarles, y quisiera que me acompañes y pienso que mi hermana también le encantaría ver a su hijo-termino sonriendo bajo aquella ridícula mascara, al parecer de Sasuke, la cual solo mostraba sus ojos, donde en uno de ellos yacía una cicatriz atravesada

- sabes que no he ido desde hace 5 años ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré ahora?-desafió a su tío

- está bien si no quieres pero sé que tus palabras mienten…piénsalo no puedes seguir así debes enfrentarlo…por cierto te he oído gritar en la noche ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado, "esto ha empeorado con los años"-pensó el Hatake con mirada culpable

- me encuentro bien, es solo tu imaginación-dijo de ultimo levantándose y saliendo de aquel estudio, azotando la puerta.

-mientras más te alejes más grande será el dolor Sasuke-el peli plateado pronuncio esas palabras sabiendo que su sobrino aun seguía detrás de la puerta, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y algo molesto ¡el mocoso era un cubo de hielo andante! Pensaba en la forma de convencerle pero ¿Cómo? Sabiendo que odiaba estar en ese lugar y más aun si hay compañía, el se tomaba enserio lo de "un Uchiha jamás muestra su debilidad" sonrió nostálgico su cuñado decía lo mismo y al parecer se lo dejo claro a su único sobreviviente.

--o—o—o

Ahí estaba de nuevo en su alcoba, guardándose el dolor de su alma reprimido por su ego y orgullo. Estaba boca arriba recostado en su cama con los brazos tras la cabeza mirando al techo con el ceño fruncido.

-ni que fuese necesario ir…-dijo a la nada con mirada profundamente triste, y es que cuando uno está triste dice querer estar solo cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario en esos momentos necesitaba compañía si eso quería ¡pero no, su maldito orgullo primero! ¿Quién lo diría? El uzuratonkashi tenía razón era obvio para él y la Haruno que su ánimo había cambiado y necesitaba ayuda. Sin embargo su ego salió a escena y lanzando un quejido al aire se quedo dormido.

Las horas pasaron dando el fin de la noche y la mañana del fin de semana, tocaron la puerta ruidosamente y perezoso se levanto fijándose en la hora, frunció el ceño como ya era su costumbre y lentamente se acerco a la puerta

-prepárate en una hora nos vamos-otra vez ¿no lo podía dejar en paz, o es que acaso no lo escucho ayer?

- ya dije que no- hizo el ademan de cerrar la puerta y su tío de nuevo lo detuvo

-no lo entiendes, no te estoy preguntando Sasuke te estoy diciendo que iras y punto…-cerraron la puerta en su cara- no puedes huir para siempre…-dijo serio- te espero en el comedor-exclamo de ultimo alejándose de ahí

**Dejen reviews onegai **


	15. Corazones frágiles

**DISCLAIMER:**** Naruto es de masashi kishimoto y las canciones les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Hola aquí les traigo al continuación ya ven hoy no me tarde tanto je. Pero bueno aquí los dejo con la conti a leer**

**Capitulo. 15 Corazones frágiles**

_-¿Sasuke-kun?-la pequeña pelirosa entraba a la habitación de su amigo, estaba oscura y apenas se distinguía la silueta del pequeño, escucho un sollozo y se acerco a él_

_-vete-le escucho decir de pronto-¡quiero que te vayas!-exclamo con voz cortada mientras limpiaba de su pequeña boca los restos de su vomito_

_- nee Sasuke-kun yo no le diré a nadie-dijo con voz angelical simulando poner un candadito en su boca, se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado, agarro un la parte baja de su vestido y limpio con cuidado los labios del niño- sabes…yo también me siento triste de saber que nadie me quiere, pero por eso es que yo quiero mucho a Sasuke-kun- el azabache la miro- porque a pesar de todo Sasuke-kun me sonríe, no debes llorar por que cuando tu lo haces yo también lo hare, si Sasuke-kun es feliz yo también lo seré-comento viéndole con ternura extendiendo su mano._

_El pequeño la miro, y temeroso tomo su mano apretándola inconscientemente-arigato-salió en susurro de su pequeña boca, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, llenándose de ese peculiar aroma tan único en ella, cerró los ojos y sintió como la pequeña recargaba su cabeza en la suya, gotas saladas aparecieron frente a él y sorprendido alzo la vista encontrando el rostro de la pequeña con una sonrisa y unas lagrimas- molesta-exclamo sonrojado… _(NTA: por cierto no se que suceda con la pagina pero todo lo hasta aquí leído esta en formato cursivo ya que es un recuerdo, si alguien sabe cómo puedo arreglarlo por favor díganme)

-¡Sasuke!-grito de pronto una pelirosa saliendo de aquel sueño del recuerdo- como pude olvidarlo…-se culpo poniendo sus manos en puño- el aniversario de la muerte de su familia…es en estas fechas-su ojos se cristalizaron- por eso me miro así…¡estúpida!- se autonombro con la mirada triste

Se levanto con genio de los mil demonios de su cómoda cama, ¡es que era imposible! Pero ¿era comprensible…verdad? "no…" se dijo así misma, el no solo la miraba mal por haberlo olvidado, no solo la miraba así por enojo… el compartió su más grande dolor con ella, el dejo abajo su pequeño, nótese el sarcasmo, orgullo para abrirse solo con ella ¿era justo olvidar que él fue uno de los únicos en brindarle, aquel sentimiento de protección y amistad?- soy una estúpida-termino diciendo- quiero verlo…-declaro viendo por la ventana que el ya estaba puesto y listo para un nuevo día se encamino a las escaleras bajando estrepitosamente e ignorando las miradas confusas de los presentes salió de su casa.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?-pregunto en tono descortés la cabeza de la familia mientras bebía café, mas no recibió respuesta-contesta Gaara- hablo serio

El pelirrojo se levanto de la mesa en forma altanera ignorando por completo al mayor, desde el incidente con Neji no solo las amistades habían cambiado, sino que también Hideki Haruno y Gaara Sabaku se trataban rivales, si bien no tenían lazos biológicos su carácter era bastante parecido y más en un aspecto: el orgullo.

El mayor se levanto indignado de la mesa y jalo del brazo al chico-te estoy ordenando que me contestes ¿oíste?

-no lo haré-respondió zafándose del agarre bruscamente- no te interesa lo que pase o no con ella-volvió a desafiar el aguamarina

-escúchame bien ¡a mí no me respondes así! ¡Un hijo mío jamás actuaría así!-grito visiblemente molesto Hideki provocando un silencio sepulcral.

Gaara abrió los ojos a más no poder y luego frunció el ceño, en sus manos se formaron puños y reprimió aquellos sentimientos de nostalgia una vez más-¡te tengo una noticia, yo no soy tu hijo!-estallo frustrado Gaara-si quieres tanto a uno ¡engéndralo!

-hijo…yo no

-cierra la boca, sé que no soy tu hijo ni Sakura tampoco…no tienes que volver a sentir lástima por un huérfano como yo-declaro bajando la mirada y retirándose del lugar.

-¡Hideki!-grito una voz femenina sorprendida y molesta- solo a ti se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez…-termino la señora Haruno-¡¿crees que no le dolió? Por dios eres un insensible… ¡el fue abandonado! y tu sales con tus estupideces…fuimos bendecidos por encontrarlos a él y a Sakura….-la mujer calló por unos instantes mientras reprimía un pequeña gota cristalina- bien…sabes que jamás pudimos engendrar uno de nuestra propia sangre pero…. ¡eso no te da derecho a tratar a MI hijo a si! Eres un idiota- volvió a insultarlo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, sin embargo se detuvo al inicio de ellas con una mirada sorprendida- ¿Qué haces?

-me largo de aquí-respondió Gaara con dos maletas en sus manos, bajando tranquilamente

- pero… ¡tu no te puedes ir! Hijo escúchame lo que dijo tu padre no es…-trato de explicar alarmada deteniéndole con una mano en el pecho de este

-¡yo no soy su hijo y nunca lo seré!-explico con furia, pero sus ojos reflejaban clara desilusión- agradezco tus atenciones, pero hace mucho que me di cuenta que…para el no soy más un huérfano que necesita lastima-expreso con amargura mientras retiraba la mano de su madrastra de su pecho con delicadeza- discúlpame…prometo visitarte a ti mama-susurro tierno a su oído mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla- adiós-dijo cortante abriendo la puerta

-Gaara no lo hagas, sabes que tu padre te quiere mucho…-el muchacho se limito a salir y cerrar la puerta lentamente- ¡Gaara! Hijo no… -dijo la señora con ojos cristalinos, el pelirrojo le dedico una última mirada dolida y cerró la puerta, la mujer cayó al piso arrodillada, ella y su esposo jamás pudieron tener un hijo propio su primogénito murió en el vientre de la madre, después de eso jamás pudieron concebir de nuevo hasta que tomaron la decisión de adoptar después de todo tenían lo suficiente para mantener una familia y todo estaba preparado para la llegada de un niño a sus vidas, en cuanto vieron aquella cabecita roja y ojos aguamarina la mujer se encariño de inmediato con el pequeño y no bastando con él eligió ala pequeña pelirosa, su instinto maternal seguía ferviente aun en la actualidad, ella sabía que era perder un hijo…le dolió su pequeño pelirrojo no regresaría y todo por- es tu culpa…-susurro la señora con odio aun en el suelo- ¡Hideki eres un idiota!-estallo en llanto

El hombre se quedo callado, aun sorprendido de lo sucedido hace unos momentos- querida yo no…- no sabía que decir, volver a ver a su esposa en ese estado no creyó volver a verla así y sin embargo esta vez el fue el causante

-nada de querida…-se levanto orgullosa y subió las escaleras con dignidad-no quiero verte en esta casa Hideki…al menos no hasta que hagas regresar a MI hijo-declaro para después dejar oír un fuerte aso ton de puerta que resonó en toda la mansión

O…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Estaba ahí en el auto de su "queridísimo tío", se nota el sarcasmo ¿no?, su mirada fija a la nada mientras su tío venia alegre tarareando una canción, ¿Qué tenia de alegre ir a un cementerio?

-Sasuke… ¿estarás molesto todo el día? Pregunto amable el peliblanco, mas no recibió respuesta- ¿Por qué lo evitas?-pregunto esta vez un poco serio parando por la luz roja del semáforo

-Sasuke Uchiha nunca evita nada-respondió sin más

-Sasuke…-Kakashi empezó hablar amablemente- deja de poner esa cara de "nada me lastima" porque…tanto tu como yo sabemos que solo es una máscara…saca el dolor que llevas dentro-expreso con claro sentimiento en su voz

Sasuke le miro un tanto sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo su tío pervertido reflexiona así? Borro ese pensamiento de su cabeza y volvió a fruncir el ceño- no sé de que hablas-el auto volvió en marcha y Kakashi movió la cabeza en negación y decepción

Llegaron al tan ansiado lugar, en la entrada una puerta colosal negra con un gran letrero adornándole "CEMENTERIO ESPERANZA" bajo este venia una frase sobre la muerte, las grandes puertas se abrieron y a ambos hombres le invadió un aire nostálgico. Kakashi estaciono el auto en el primer lugar que vio, miro a Sasuke de nuevo, tratando de encontrar algún sentimiento en su mirada, mas se rindió al ver solo su típica mascara de frialdad- vamos Sasuke abajo-salieron del auto, uno con mas animo que el otro, encaminándose a un gran pasillo empedrado , varios árboles a los lados de este, algunos frondosos y otros con hojas cayendo delicadamente siendo llevadas por la suave brisa que se presentaba en el lugar, los de más a fondo se presentaban prácticamente vacios casi sin vida, sin hojas y dando un aspecto lúgubre.

A medida que avanzaban los recuerdos le invadían, su corazón se oprimía a cada paso que daba, apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la presión. Sintió nauseas,No de nuevo, ¡maldita sea, no otra vez! mientras más lo pensaba las nauseas aumentaban, un montón de imágenes llegaban a su mente todas sin secuencia alguna: se vio a el de niño sonriendo cariñosamente, a su mente vino su madre sonriente y de un momento a otro la cara de angustia, sorpresa y miedo que la invadió, escucho claramente los gritos de su padre y su madre gritando por sus hijos, se vio atemorizado viendo como el tren se llevaba a sus padres y como arremetía contra él y su hermano, la imagen de su hermano el perfecto como un rayo vio cuando esa imagen se rompió por una de preocupación hacia el sintiendo la calidez de los protectores brazos de su hermano rodeándoleno tenias que dar tu vida por mi…¿Por qué no me dejaste morir con ustedes? se pregunto mentalmente mientras volvía a la realidad, dándose cuenta de lo que le rodeaba. Sorprendentemente se encontraba frente a la tumba de sus amados padres y a un lado la su hermano, las lapidas estaban rodeadas por hierva bien cortada, estaban impecables…

-Parece que alguien vino antes que nosotros…-escucho a su tío hablar, miro con atención el frente de las lapidas, había un hermoso ramo de narcisos blancos para su madre, en la de su padre se hallaba un pequeño ramo de lirios y en la de su hermano…nada- parece que Itachi no alcanzo…-susurro divertido Kakashi mientras ponía ramos de rosas blancas a cada tumba- hola hermanita…-hablo con ternura- como te prometí traje a tu rejego hijo…-confeso acariciando la lapida mientras rascaba con insistencia su ojo. Sasuke miro con detenimiento cada una de las tumbas y de nuevo las nauseas y el dolor se estaban apoderando de el

Pisadas se oyeron, acercándose a ellos- Oh…mil disculpas…no quería interrumpir- una dulce voz se dejo oír, ambos Uchiha voltearon encontrándose con una pelirosa, sorprendida y en su rostro se reflejaba incomodidad- solo…venia a dejar esto…-señalo el ramo de cerezos que traía en brazos para luego sonreír-me iré una vez que lo deje- enseguida Sasuke se tranquilizo al verle, Kakashi lo noto, esa extraña paz de protección le invadió y luego desvió su oscura mirada al suelo, observo como la chica dejaba con sumo cuidado el ramo frente a la lapida de su hermano para luego juntar sus manos y decir algunas oraciones- me disculpo de nuevo… me retiro- dijo sorprendida y avergonzada, dio la espalda a ambos hombres y emprendió su camino

-Sakura-chan espera-llamo el peliblanco amablemente, la chica volteo curiosa- ¿Cómo sabias de…esto?-inquirió algo dudoso, después de todo ellos no hablaban de lo sucedido

-emm…-Sakura sorprendida por la pregunta adquirió un semblante nervioso- yo...

-se lo conté hace tiempo, ni que fuera un secreto-respondió el azabache interrumpiendo a la chica

-vaya, vaya- exclamo Kakashi con su ojo feliz, mirando de reojo a Sasuke- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho Sasuke? Sakura-chan no tienes que irte, mi hermana debe estar feliz de tu visita, al menos tu si tomaste la decisión de venir a verlos-recalco las últimas palabras mirando a Sasuke, la chica sonrió tímidamente y luego se volvió acercar

-no tienes por qué estar aquí-exclamo Sasuke frio con su mirada llena de enojo, sus puños se apretaban con fuerza entre sí- vete, es personal

La pelirosa sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos "_sabia que no debía venir" _pensó al instante la pelirosa mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban – tienes razón Sasuke-trato de hablar en tono firmemente-no debí a ver venido, soy una entrometida…

Kakashi se fue a paso lento por el cementerio, sigiloso como el viento- yo me voy-espeto con tristeza la chica, pero guardo silencio al darse cuenta que su amado Sasuke-kun estaba arrodillado en el suelo frente a la tumba de su madre, sus cabellos negros como la noche ocultaban sus profundos ojos negros, su cuerpo comenzó como un pequeño temblor-¿Sasuke-kun?-le llamo preocupada, se agacho junto a él preocupada-¡¿Sasuke estas bien?

-gracias…-susurro el Uchiha y sonrió forzado sin atreverse a mirarla, no quería llorar pero sus ojos si, jamás le gusto estar ahí siempre ese sentimiento de debilidad le invadía, culpa, tristeza, dolor…soledad, aquellos sentimientos tanto tiempo sin salir estaban colapsando ahora-llegue a mi limite…-concluyo en un susurro que se llevo el viento.

Sakura sonrió y envolvió a su amigo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo justo ahí fue donde Sasuke mojo su blusa con pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas, lloro como cuando niño, lloro en silencio bajo la protección de quien más amaba, aunque aun ella no lo supiese, se aferro a su abrazo _"¿El orgullo? Se fue a la mierda"_

-tranquilo Sasuke-kun yo no le diré a nadie-repitió las palabras de su recuerdo, poniendo una sonrisa mientras simulaba ponerse un candado en la boca.

-molesta-exclamo enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de la joven buscando refugio y sonrió con ironía

No arruinaría este momento, no ahora que tenia lo que le faltaba, un hombro donde llorar ese alguien que le comprendiera y guardara silencio, solo eso necesitaba y quien mejor que la persona amada "ella no lo olvido"-ese fue su último pensamiento, mientras sentía como la pelirosa lo estrechaba contra si-sácalo todo Sasuke-kun…

**Espero sus reviews**

**Harán feliz a la autora**


	16. Pasado, confusiones ¿propuestas? PARTE 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** Naruto es de masashi kishimoto y las canciones les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Bueno pues hoy tampoco me tarde tanto y espero actualizar pronto bueno ahí lo dejo y a leer**

**Capítulo 16 Pasado, Confesiones ¿Propuestas?** **PARTE 1**

La tarde se aproximaba mostrando finos rayos naranjas, el viento soplaba melancólicamente rebotando en los cristales de las ventanas, cuando llego ahí se sintió abrumado con un aspecto preocupante a la vista de la castaña esta le miro preocupada y mas al ver sus maletas. Le hizo pasar y sumido en su penumbra se sentó con mirada perdida en el pequeño sillón

-¿Gaara? Habla de una vez llevas así casi dos horas-dijo suplicante la castaña-por favor

El pelirrojo ni siquiera le miraba, estaba observando a través de la ventana llegar el atardecer-no se para que bien aquí, siento causarte molestias, Luna-hablo con voz melancólica

-Gaara, por favor dime que sucede-avanzo hacia él hasta abrazarlo por la espalda recargando su mejilla en esta

Cerró los ojos adquiriendo paz, tomando la suave mano sobre su hombro apretándola levemente-¿me dirás ahora?-susurro la chica en berrinche

-hmp no fue nada…solo una pelea con mi padrastro-expreso con algo de desprecio

-muy bien algo paso ¡y me dirás ahora! Jamás llamas a ninguno de tus padres así-dijo en regaño, visiblemente molesta

Gaara suspiro con cansancio, no podría ocultarle las cosas a ella-¿tengo qué?-le miro de reojo medio divertido, observo como ella le daba un pequeño golpe en el costado- agresiva-recibió otro más fuerte- ya entendí-se quejo volteándose hacia ella, hundiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello de Luna, aspirando su dulce aroma- yo no soy su hijo, es todo-susurro apenas audible, estrechándola hacia el-no soy de la familia de nadie…estoy solo

-no lo estas-susurro con voz suave acariciando los cabellos rojizos-sabes que no es cierto- el no respondió, Luna lo llevo hasta la mullida cama, ambos se sentaron y ella hizo que Gaara recostase su cabecita roja en sus piernas y así comenzó a relatar brevemente lo ocurrido, ¿para qué mostrar detalles? Suspiro sintiendo los finos dedos de su novia entrelazarse en sus hebras rojizas

-¿te dije alguna vez que yo si conocí a mis padres biológicos? –susurro con calma poniendo la mano de la castaña sobre sus ojos

-¿murieron?- se aventuro a preguntar mientras con su otra mano, acariciaba los suaves cabellos del pelirrojo

Un gesto fruncido ocupo el rostro de Gaara- ojala hubiese sido así, otro niño que sufrió la pérdida de "sus amados padres" – soplo con sorna- sin embargo no fue así…

-¿entonces? ¿Qué les sucedió, te perdiste? O te…-la expresión en el rostro de Luna reflejo sorpresa

-¿o me abandonaron? Difícil de creer verdad-expreso con voz calmada- eso hicieron, a mis tres años de edad

Ella siguió perpleja-¿Qué?-emitió apenas un susurro

- me dejaron ahí diciendo que después pasarían por mí, mi madre me llevo hasta la puerta y sus ojos estaban cristalizados, lo único que recuerdo fue que me ordeno ser 'niño bueno" y después de eso se fue…-relataba la historia siseando- a quien más le guardo rencor es a mi padre…-concluyo dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias de Luna

-pero debió haber una razón…-comento la chica apenas audible, mientras paraba sus delicados dedos en el cabello rojizo

El pelirrojo emitió un aura de furia, levantándose bruscamente asustando a su acompañante, se sentó en la cama y poso sus pálidas manos sobre su rostro- esa razón provoco mi odio hacia ellos, hacia la gente…-exclamo con furia en su voz, Luna abrió los ojos y instantes comenzaron a llenarse de pequeñas gotas saladas, Gaara reacciono ante lo dicho volteándole a ver- ¿por qué lloras? Si es por lastima- frunció el seno- ahórratela

-no me quieres…-afirmo- lo siento no sabía que me odiaras-siguió hasta taparse los ojos con las manos tratando, inútilmente, limpiar las cristalinas lagrimas- Gaara se asombro ante su comentario, en segundos la rodeo con sus protectores brazos, estrechándole contra sí, no midió sus palabras y lo sabía, la culpa lo invadió por instantes pero…es que era tan difícil recordar esa parte de su pasado le asustaba, su ser se llenaba de tristeza y furia contenida-me lastimas…-salió de sus pensamientos al oírla, la miro extrañado notando al fin que la apretaba demasiado contra el

-jamás te odiaría…-admitió retomando la plática- es solo que las personas que quiero me han lastimado, hasta que conocí a los Haruno jamás confié en nadie-admitió con dolor en su voz, soltando un poco el agarre hacia ella

-Gaara acaso ¿tú sabes porque te dejaron?-se atrevió a picar un poco la herida

El pelirrojo no respondió, solo se aparto de ella esquivando su mirar

Un silencio se formo entre ellos, la castaña se debatía entre adentrarse más o no, ¿Qué tal si lo resentía? O tal vez la miraría con odio por recordarle aquel pasado lleno de sombras o incluso…

-sí, lo sé-la ronca voz de su amado la saco de sus pensamientos, lo miro interrogante- se el por qué me dejaron allí-aclaro viendo la duda en los ojos de la muchacha

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?

La miro interrogante, para después fruncir levemente el seño- si crees que es fácil decir mi pasado, estas en un gran error-la voz que uso para responderle le helo los huesos, sabía que él podía ser frio y cortante pero su tono de voz fue…lastimoso a su parecer

-sé cómo te debes sentir

-no lo sabes-aclaro de manera cortante- tú has tenido todo en tú vida, no tienes la menor idea de cómo me siento o me sentí-reprendió aumentando su tono de voz-¡Tú no sabes lo que se siente ser rechazado por tus propios padres, por una estúpida enfermedad!-grito, poco después tomo conciencia de lo dicho. Observo como los ojos de Luna se crispaban le miraban con… ¿ternura? ¿Comprensión? ¿Sorpresa? No se espero nada de eso, se esperaba lastima, horror, asco incluso, pero nada, había un brillo especial en su mirar, aquellas orbes achocolatadas le miraban tan…tan ella, solo puedo concluirlo así

-Tienes razón, tal vez yo no sepa que has sentido, un momento, ¿enfermedad?-comento incrédula, ¿Quién en su sano juicio le hacía eso a su propio hijo? Un sentimiento afloro en su ser, sabia cual era furia y tristeza. Miro a su amado asentir, su mirada estaba vacía

-cuando vivía con mis padres, siempre estaba encerrado en mi habitación-parecía metido en sus recuerdos, hablaba mas para el que para Luna, parecía estar contándolo así mismo

Estaba encerrado en su habitación, se encontraba en un rincón de esta en plena oscuridad, recostado en un pequeño tapete en posición fetal, se podía oír pequeños sollozos-oka-san…otou-san…daskete-dos ojos aguamarina se abrieron entre la oscuridad, observo cada rincón de su cuarto era blanco y lleno de juguetes, en una esquina estaba su cama y fue entonces cuando sintió una punzada en su pecho- temari-nee san…Aniki -susurro con pequeños cristales en sus ojos que fueron desbordándose poco a poco por sus mejillas, estiro su pequeña mano tratando de alcanzar un pequeño frasco amarillo lleno de pequeñas pastillas azules, mas era en vano, no podía moverse el dolor en su pequeño pecho aumentaba.

Escucho que la puerta se abría lentamente, observo con esperanza, al fin alguien venia a ayudarle sin embargo no vio más que a su padre acercarse a él con mirada fría y escrupulosa- otra vez…-detrás suyo entro su madre, de inmediato sintió como era alzado por ella y le rodeaban con sus brazos- anda debemos llevarlo y deshacernos de esto de una vez por todas- escucho perfectamente hablar a su padre, no entendió en ese momento solo se aferro a los brazos de su protectora madre

-pero…  
-sabes que tengo razón, sube-habían llegado hasta el auto y sintió como lo cubrieron con una manta, su madre le dio las pastillas "inalcanzables para él" y pronto sintió un alivio al dolor, durmió obteniendo calor del cuerpo de su madremi estúpido padre dejo la maleta alado mío y alejo a mi madre de mi "se niño bueno mi amor, mama regresara"

Mentira

Trate de seguirle pero…el toco la gran reja de acero detrás mío, justo después el auto se alejo dejándome ahí cubierto con una manta y mi maleta, pensaba irme pero sentí unos brazos alzarme, entonces fue cuando vi a una rubia con exuberantes atractivos, me abrazo viendo de un lado a otro…buscando a mis padres…me miro con lastima y después suspiro entrando a la gran casona conmigo en brazos

-pequeño… ¿te escapaste?- negué con la cabeza- así que tus padres te dejaron aquí

-dijeron que regresarían mama lo prometió…-exclame incrédulo a punto de lagrimas, después comencé a toser la vieja de Tsunade me reviso y me llevo al médico, algo que mi familia nunca se molesto en hacer.

Ahí fue cuando me entere que…-paro su relato mirando a la castaña esperando ver alguna reacción, ella hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera, sonrió internamente- yo nací sin uno de…mis pulmones-siseo- y …mis riñones ya no resistían por tanta medicina, Tsunade se encargo de mi salud, y pensé que así mis padres regresarían, tendrían un hijo normal y mama me abrazaría sin llorar, pero no fue así, el tiempo paso, Tsunade me dono un pulmón, siempre estaré agradecido por eso…pero aun así no confié en nadie más, años después comprendí que me dejaron en ese orfanato para no tener a un moribundo mantenido…pasaron tres años y fue cuando conocí a los Haruno y a Sakura, nunca la había visto yo siempre me quedaba dentro…tenía un miedo a salir-confeso aferrándose a la mano de Luna- a que Tsunade o alguien de allí me alejara del orfanato…

-pero… tal vez no tenían dinero y querían que…-trato de reflexionar con él, pero solo logro tensarlo

-mi familia era de buena posición social, por no decir que rica…-dijo con sarcasmo-solo les fui un estorbo…

Luna lo acurruco en su pecho, no pudo evitar que sus ojos de aguaran, continuo revolviendo sus pelirrojos cabellos hasta que sintió la respiración pausada de él, sonrió-no estás solo mi vida, yo estoy contigo…-le susurro mientras se dejaba llevar por Morfeo…

O…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

El lugar estaba lleno de decoraciones glamurosas, por un lado globos y serpentinas y del otro mesas con manteles blancos y listones en las sillas, varias luces adornaban toda la estancia, algunas con focos verdes y azules, otras más con rojos y amarillos, una gama extensa de colores comenzaba a iluminar la habitación, varios jóvenes y jovencitas miraban satisfechos y orgullosos su trabajo terminado.  
Ahora solo faltaba el gran escenario, apresuraron a poner pintura y colocar los instrumentos, todo exactamente como la banda les indico. El grupo suspiro aliviado ¡justo a tiempo! Observaron que cada detalle estuviese resuelto, era un día memorable para todos, mas para los graduados que los de primeros semestres pero aun así todos los disfrutarían.

Horas después el gran salón comenzó a llenarse de música ambiental mientras los primeros en llegar se situaban en sus mesas, los de últimos semestres quedaban justo en medio junto a los "medios" y enfrente del escenario los primeros ingresos de la universidad , podía observarse los distintos tipos de personas y grupos, los góticos con vestidos extravagantes y lúgubres dando a su aspecto elegante y conservador, los 'populares" con vestido de coctel o gala, colores vivos y atrayentes peinados a la moda por parte de las chicas y aspecto rebelde del lado de los jóvenes, los mataditos o mejor conocidos como NERDS (no sé si en otros países se diga así, pero en México se les llama mataditos a los que se apasionan mas por los estudios que por su vida social) estos venían formalmente ni fu ni fa, muy simples y riéndose entre ellos de cosas que nadie entiende, vestidos anticuados, según las chavas populares, peinados simples y varios pañuelos para sus narices y ojos lagrimones, podía apreciarse también las skates y deportistas así como también gran variedad de clases sociales pero eso ahorita no importa ¿verdad? Vamos a lo importante.

Se vio en el espejo por última vez, observando cada detalle, su vestido consistía de un escote generoso, sus hombros descubiertos pero mangas largas trasparentes, sueltas en la muñeca, el largo del vestido llegaba tres dedos sobre la rodilla y al dar vuelta el vuelo del vestido se podía apreciar, la prenda se ajustaba a sus curvas y el color de este le sentaba bien a su pálida piel, blanco son velo (o telita transparente, es como las del velo de novia solo que esta cubre el vestido dando un aspecto mágico, por así decirlo, de todas formas pondré la pagina donde puedan encontrar la imagen) y como detalle su larga cabellera rosada era adornada por una pequeña flor de color jade así como su cuello era adornado por aquella mitad de corazón metálico negro, el único pedazo negro en todo su atuendo. Sonrió para sí, sus sandalias eran perfectas, se miro por decima vez en el espejo dándose una aprobación mental.

Bajo al vestíbulo encontrándose con su madre y su triste sonrisa

-ya te dije que debe estar bien mama-rectifico por ¿milésima? ¿Millonésima, vez? Lo cierto era que a su madre le invadió la depresión, de eso hacia más de dos semana cuando Gaara se fue, y su papa tampoco estaba en casa y sabia que por todos los medios había tratado de comunicarse con su hijo pero este no daba señales de vida, y así con el paso de los días su madre cada vez estaba peor

-¿Tú no sabes nada de saku?

-ya te dije que si mama, pero conociéndolos lo irán a buscar y Gaara me hizo prometer no decir nada, lo siento pero esa fue su decisión- le sonrió- pero créeme que está bien, no creo que falte al baile y menos a su presentación

-¿presentación?- sorprendida la señora

- recuerda que junto con Sasuke-kun tocan y la escuela les pagara, así que por eso no veo tanto problema, bueno me voy deséame suerte- y así partió, arranco en su convertible hasta perderse en las calles

Tras el pequeño telón negro del escenario, tres jóvenes se hallaban afinando sus instrumentos

-¡esta es nuestra gran oportunidad!-grito eufóricamente Naruto, mientras sus compañeros lo miraban serios- ¡par de aguados! Están celosos por que las chicas me adoran…-comento con el ego hinchado

Y entonces, se oyeron dos grandes carcajadas por parte del azabache y el aguamarina- ¿tu?- preguntaron incrédulos

-¡dios misericordioso! ¡El apocalipsis, estos dos acaban de reír como personas normales! ¡Corran y arrepiéntanse! Aun hay tiempo… y- dos enormes chichones se hallaron en la cabeza hueca, perdón, en la cabeza del rubio- ¡teme! ¡Gaara!- empezó a llorar con cascadas en los ojos- ¿Por qué me pegaron, Dattebayo?

Ambos adquirieron un tic en el ojo, con su puño aun arriba temblando levemente ante la impotencia- por idiota- respondieron al unisonó volviendo a sus actividades

El rubio aun llorando cómicamente sobaba los chichones- como decía mandibulin…-absorbió su propio moco- nadie me comprende…

(N/A en mi país había una divertida caricatura de un tiburón llamado mandibulin, esa era su frase célebre n_nU)

Pronto el gran salón estaba lleno, varias luces iluminaron el escenario mientras que el resto de la estancia la ponían oscura, una chica rubia tomo el micrófono-¡¿Cómo se la están pasando?-grito emocionada, los jóvenes asintieron de igual manera-¡bien, eso me pone de mejor humor! Saben hoy tenemos a una banda de garaje…-todos pusieron mala cara- vamos no culpen al presupuesto, además ¡¿Por qué no darles una oportunidad? Arriba esos ánimos chicos, me han dicho que sus integrantes son alumnos de esta institución-grito emocionada ambientando al publico- y acá entre nos… ¡son guapísimos y se de buena fuente que son solteros ¡vamos a recibirles con un aplauso! Con ustedes…-la joven callo de inmediato mostrando cara confundida- emm emm ¡pues para serles sincera, no tengo idea de cómo se llaman!-exclamo con euforia volviendo alardear con sus manos, el resto de los presentes rieron con una gota en su sien- ¡así que… a tocar chicos!

Gritos por parte del sexo femenino se hicieron escuchar-¡tranquilas chicas, autógrafos después de la fiesta!-grito emocionado Naruto siendo alumbrado-¡me presento, Naruto Uzumaki a su servicio! Líder de esta banda-declaró orgulloso

Gaara y Sasuke suspiraron, después se encargarían de el-¡en el teclado mi querido amigo Gaara Haruno!-toco los platillos de la batería señalando al pelirrojo

-Sabaku…-corrigió mordaz, y los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar

-ash como sea… ¡Y en la guitarra…Sasuke Uchiha!-los tres fueron iluminados por las luces – bueno… creo que es todo ahora…-fue interrumpido bruscamente

-ese fue el dobe de la banda, esto se llama "niña"-con esas palabras la música comenzó a sonar, emocionando al público (la canción que aquí menciono, ya había sido nombrada en capítulos anteriores, digamos que primero va un pequeño repertorio y al final llegará la que compusieron Naruto y Sakura)

El azabache aclaró su garganta mientras los demás daban inicio a la melodía

_**Sasuke:  
**__  
Desde aquel momento en que te vi_

No he dejado de pensar en ti

El que solo fue una vez  


_Caí rendido a tus pies._

_**Gaara:**___

Y no sé como acercarme a ti

Preguntarte si quieres salir

Empezarte a conquistar hasta llegarte a enamorar.

_**Los tres:  
**__  
Niña...en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar_

Todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar

_**Sasuke:  
**__  
Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas_

Eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad

Quiero descubrir cómo eres tú

Y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul

Con el tiempo tu sabrás q esto no fue casualidad

_**Gaara:**_

_Sueño con tenerte junto a mí_

Ya verás q yo te haré feliz,

Solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar

_**Naruto:**___

Uhh...Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar

Todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar

Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas

eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad

_**Sasuke y Gaara (suena batería)  
**__  
Y ya te quiero mirar...en esos ojos de mar_

Con la q tanto sueño, solo dame una señal...

_**Solo de guitarra y batería…  
**_

_**Sasuke:**___

Quiero descubrir cómo eres tú  


_Y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul  
_

_Con el tiempo tu sabrás q esto no fue casualidad_

Sueño con tenerte junto a mí  


_Ya verás q yo te haré feliz,_

_**Los tres:  
**__  
Solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar_

Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar

Todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar

Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas

Eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad

_**Termina batería…**_

Una oleada de aplausos se oyó en todo el salón, el azabache sonrió egocéntricamente mientras que el rubio sonreía divertido- ¡como está el ánimo ahora!-grito Naruto eufórico haciendo sonar sus batutas, el grito de las jóvenes no se hizo esperar, algunas abrazadas a sus prospectos otras mirándoles pervertida mente.

La comida apunto de servirse, los jóvenes regresaron a sus asientos. Nadie prestaba atención a quien entraba y salía, Sasuke observo con detenimiento la puerta principal sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder "esta preciosa" pensó al verla pasar entre los chicos tratando de llegar a su mesa, frunció el seño al notar como varios la jalaban a la pista de baile encerrándola entre ellos

"déjenme en paz" "por favor….yo no les hice nada" oh si aquel recuerdo lo tenía marcado en su memoria, jamás aceptaría que la volviesen a encerrar no iba a…

Escuchó un fuerte golpe y sonrió divertido al ver a los cuatro acosadores de SU pelirosa con la mejilla roja – ella ha cambiado…

-Uchiha deja de babear…continuemos-ordenó el pelirrojo burlón

Continuaron amenizando la velada, los tres con sus trajes Sasuke de azul marino casi como la noche Gaara de blanco y Naruto de negro, de nueva cuenta comenzaron a cantar, su repertorio fue pequeño pero fascinante a sus nuevas fans "todo cambio" "niña" "aquí estoy yo" entre otras.

Sakura observaba con detalle el salón, definitivamente la universidad se había lucido y en grande, llego justo al terminar la primera canción su corazón latió fuertemente al sentir la mirada ónix sobre ella ¡bien toda la confianza que tenía en casase estaba esfumando!

¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Qué tal si se veía horrible? Sus pensamientos definitivamente estaban en su contra, lo saludo inocente entre el público, en el fondo ella estaba más que contenta…aquella vez en el cementerio descubrió que su confianza no había cambiado en nada, y que su amor por él seguía latente…seguro a él no le gustaría hablar de eso- demasiado para el orgullo Uchiha-susurro divertida, observo como anunciando un descanso para la banda y a Ino subir al escenario, en definitiva era buena hablando y animando al publico

-¡muy bien chicos! Verdad que estuvo genial, bien por ahora se servirá la comida y después continuaremos…

-¡verdad que estuvo genial!-detrás del telón Naruto estaba emocionada-¡se imaginan! Si tuvimos este éxito aquí tendremos éxito en todo el mundo! Nee Sasuke-teme ¿Por qué no le dices a Kakashi-san que…

-Naruto ya hablamos de eso, no pediré ayuda a mi familia para cumplir mis metas

-demo Sasuke-teme

-el Uchiha tiene razón, tal vez lograríamos ser de fama mundial pero al poco tiempo dirían que somos una farsa puesto que Sasuke es el sobrino de Kakashi

-hmp Dattebayo! Ustedes son muy pesimistas…hablando de eso tengo hambre…-Naruto se dirigió a fuera del telón

-hmp te aconsejo no salgas ahora, al menos no por ahí…-advirtió con burla Sasuke, mas el rubio lo ignoro-es un idiota

- me sorprende que pueda tocar tan bien la batería…-Gaara y Sasuke salieron tranquilamente del lado contrario al de Naruto, justo después se oyó un griterío de sexo femenino arrasando con todo a su paso- las mujeres me dan miedo-Sasuke asintió ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

Se sintió incomoda entre tanta gente, no es que fuese antisocial solo que no había nada de que platicar con ellos, avanzo hacia uno de los balcones la luna estaba en su punto exacto y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, totalmente alejada del bullicio-te resfriaras si estás ahí mucho tiempo…-escucho decir detrás de ella

-haz preocupado a mamá ¿lo sabías? Y a papá lo tienes hecho un manojo de nervios…no ha dormido en casa en todos estos días-replico sabiendo quien era, le miro por el rabillo del ojo para después volver su mirada al cielo-¿fue tan malo el problema?-pregunto al viento sin dirigir su mirada a su acompañante

Se acercó a ella encargándose en el barandal de piedra de aquel balcón-tal vez… debiste estar allí pequeña chismosa-la escucho soltar una leve risita-te vez linda-afirmo al verle de reojo

-han preguntado de tu paradero, al parecer soy demasiado obvia…

-¿les has dicho algo?-cuestionó viéndole de reojo

-enserio me crees delatadora, es tu vida no me incumbe lo que hagas…-razono un poco sus palabras y luego sonrió-a menos claro que sean cosas que te lastimen-sonrió para si

-tienes razón ¿no entraras?-cambio de tema al sentirse incomodo

-si supongo, por cierto tocaron genial ¿tienen alguna canción nueva que estrenar, cierto?

-mmh te refieres a la que creaste tu, si-afirmo burlón viendo la sorpresa de su hermana-¿como lo sé? Pequeña ingenua conozco tu forma de escribir…además a Naruto jamás se le ocurría tal cosa aunque estuviese borracho

Sin nada más que decir el pelirrojo se retiro con una sonrisa ególatra en su rostro-a veces te detesto…-susurro divertida la pelirosa entrando justo tras él, la escena no le agrado mucho haciendo que su corazón se encogiera-tuvieron éxito…-trato de hablar normal, en vano. En definitiva observar a tu amor platónico rodeado del sexo femenino no era de su agrado.

-¡Bien chicos y chicas! A moverse…DJ música!-grito la atolondrada anfitriona dando comienzo a las luces disco y niebla por todo el lugar, liberando así al Uchiha de sus fans y a la Haruno de aquella escena. Las bebidas alcohólicas no se hicieron esperar en aquella velada junto con insinuaciones por parte de ambos sexos

-vamos muñeca baila conmigo-oh no, no lo hizo, bajo la mirada furiosa del Uchiha, Kiba se atrevía, no, osaba invitar a bailar aquel vals, decirle un piropo y guiñarle el ojo a Sakura Haruno ¡definitivamente era una alucinación! De no serlo Inuzuka Kiba podía darse por muerto, la gota que derramo el vaso fue ver a SU molestia aceptar ¡Oh no! Eso sí que no, pero sus planes de destazar a Kiba fueron frustrados en el momento que se le ocurrió pisar la pista de baile

-maldición-mascullo al notar las miradas femeninas sobre él. A lo lejos logro ver a SU pelirosa bailar lentamente aquella balada con alguien ¡QUE NO ERA EL! Fue en esos instantes, justo al ignorar olímpicamente a sus "fans", que observo lo bella que se veía, solo una cosa arruinaba su belleza ¡el malnacido de Kiba! Ya le daría su merecido en cuanto se librara del montón que le rodeaba

-Mirad todas Sasuke tiene una enamorada-escucho gritar a lo lejos, su mirada jade se desvió al tumulto de chicas que rodeaban a Sasuke, justo el escuchar eso basto para que su corazón se hiciese añicos-perdón ¿decías…?

-eres muy linda, te preguntaba ¿Quién posee la otra mitad?

-¿mitad, De qué?-se sonrojo al sentir los tibios dedos del Inuzuka posarse en su escote-¿Qué haces?

-hablaba de esto, sakurita ¿Quién posee la otra mitad?-cuestiono por tercera vez alzando el colgante de plata-eh ¿o acaso lo guardas para alguien especial…no se por ejemplo…yo?-hablaba mientras sus rostros quedaban a centímetros del otro

-eh…iie pues veras yo…él…

-así que ya tiene dueño…mmm creo que debo quitárselo ¿no?

-¡miren todas Sasuke de verdad tiene enamorada! ¡Dinos Sasuke-kun a quien pertenece la otra mitad de ese corazoncito rosa!

-¡si, si miren chicas! Tiene su inicial y un forever!

-bola de molestas, dejen de jalonearme-ordeno en el tono más frio que pudo-y dejen ese colgante ahora-las miro enojado, es decir primero Kiba y ahora ellas ¿Qué se traen con sus cosas? Paso entre ellas hasta llegar con Inuzuka y jalas a SU molestia lejos de él.

-¡Sasuke! Oye…Sasuke espera….Sasuke…-rezongaba al ser alada de la muñeca, sin embargo fue olímpicamente ignorada por el azabachado-¡hey Uchiha detente me lastimas!

Otra vez esa frase ¿será que…? ¡Maldita mujer! No entendía el efecto que tenía en el pero tenía que deshacerse del ya ¡el es un Uchiha! no puede andar mostrando escenitas de celos por todos lados, pero es que ella no llevo hasta el balcón donde se encontraba ella anteriormente, dándole su espalda la salto levemente, temiendo que huyera,

-es que tu no entiendes-masculló apretando sus puños-¡es acaso que no aprendes la lección!-grito enojado dando la cara-eres masoquista o que te pasa…no, claro que no te basto con el pendejo de Neji sino que ahora quieres probar la estupidez de Inuzuka-su cólera con celos explotó, le veía molesto

Pequeños sollozos y comenzaron a oírse en medio de los gritos, su vista ónix se posó en la chica-no eres justo…-chillo en susurro Sakura, Sasuke simplemente frunció el seño apretando sus puños

-has lo que quieras…molesta- y así regreso dentro dejando a Sakura catatónica

**Bueno hasta aquí jeje si quieren leer más todo depende de los reviews emm y si quieren ver el vestuario de sakura esta la pagina en el perfil y si quieren a sasuke así pues por mi no hay problema jeje, de hecho tuve que dividir este capítulo en dos partes porque es muy largo después subiré la segunda parte. Bye**

**Reviews onegai**


	17. Pasado, confusiones ¿propuestas? PARTE 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** Naruto es de masashi kishimoto y las canciones les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Hola bueno pues aquí actualizando espero que les guste este capitulo jeje y si pueden pasen a mi otra historia que acabo de subir Despues de décadas te encontré bien a leer**

_**Cap anterior**_

_-es que tu no entiendes-mascullo apretando sus puños-¡es acaso que no aprendes la lección!-grito enojado dando la cara-eres masoquista o que te pasa…no, claro que no te basto con el pendejo de Neji sino que ahora quieres probar la estupidez de Inuzuka-su cólera con celos exploto, le veía molesto_

_Pequeños sollozos y comenzaron a oírse en medio de los gritos, su vista ónix se posó en la chica-no eres justo…-chillo en susurro Sakura, Sasuke simplemente frunció el seño apretando sus puños_

_-has lo que quieras…molesta- y así regreso dentro dejando a Sakura catatónica_

**Capitulo 17 ****Pasado, Confesiones ¿Propuestas?** **PARTE 2**

Sus ojos se rehusaron a soltar lagrimas, su orgullo fue pisoteado por la persona que más quería, por impotencia no respondió y lo sintió alejarse tras ella, el viento la envolvió con sus frescas brisas-es un…pero que se cree para…-ni un insulto podía sacar, es decir ¿para humillarla, la alejo de su prospecto? Que caso tenia ahora solo estaba enfada, dirigió su mano al colgante del cuello y lo arranco con rabia ¿era necesario recordarle su suerte en el amor?-que todo se vaya a la mierda-mascullo para sí tratando de absorber el pequeño rio de lagrimas en sus ojos, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y a paso firme se dirigió a la pista de baile-perdona por la interrupción Kiba-trato de hablar normal aunque su garganta estuviese trabada-fue solo un malentendido…-visualizo una cabellera azabachada-permíteme un momento mas ¿si?-forzó su sonrisa

-claro muñeca…pero-el castaño se acerco a su oído-no te atrases, quiero ir a un lugar más tranquilo…-expreso sensual-esta solo le dedico una mirada nerviosa, recordó su enojo y frunció el seño mientras sus pies la dirigían detrás del escenario

o…o…o…o…o…o…o

-¡Sasuke Dattebayo! ¿Dónde andabas teme? Anda que ya vamos sal ir a tocar la última canción-comento alegre el rubio quien cambio su sonrisa al ver el aura que despedía el azabache-oye teme ¿Qué te traes?

-nada anda Naruto subamos a tocar-replico mordaz tomando su guitarra-tu también-señalo a Gaara con el seño fruncido

-a la orden capitán…-burló Gaara quedándose sentado-lo siento capitán pero usted no manda en esta tropa-continuo bebiendo una cerveza de lata mientras recibía una mirada de rabia

-te estoy orde…-y entonces todo paso en un instante, Sakura entro a paso firme su mirada comúnmente iluminada estaba opaca y rojiza, tomo con firmeza la mano del azabachado confundido y justo en el centro de la palma deposito su promesa mirándolo con ojos dolidos, con fuerza cerro la mano formando un puño y sin más se retiro con la cabeza gacha-¿Qué fue…

-¡Muy bien, chicos y chicas es la hora de las últimas canciones! Vamos chicos salgan…-hablo por el altavoz la hiperactiva anfitriona

-¡teme vamos que esperas! –hablo algo enérgico el rubio-después hablaras con Sakura-chan sea lo que sea anda

Fue prácticamente arrastrado al pequeño escenario-es una molesta…-frunció el seño al abrir el puño-esto…no…esto-el orgullo le invadió-pues si así lo quiere-observo con detenimiento el pequeño colgante negro-bien por ella-mascullo dejándolo caer al suelo.

O—o-o

-te aseguro que esto es lo que buscas

-no lo sé, tienen imagen pero son demasiado jóvenes, amigo te lo digo no quiero divas en mi compañía conociendo a los jóvenes…

-tu tranquilo, ni siquiera saben que estas aquí, veras desde hace mucho esto lo he planeado y créeme es una excelente oportunidad y una gran inversión para ambas empresas

-mmm pues más vale que estés en lo correcto, cánsele mis juntas por venir aquí espero un desempeño digno viniendo del colmillo blanco

El aludido rio- ese apodo desapareció hace mucho

o-o-o-o

-¡bien mis queridos graduados, egresados, lo que sean de esta escuela! Aquí esta nuestra banda-anuncio frenéticamente la rubia obteniendo aplausos de entusiasmo

El trió subió al escenario, Sasuke se acomodo en medio con una guitarra acústica en brazos mientras que Naruto estaba a la derecha con su batería y Gaara preparaba el teclado-esta canción es nuestro regalo a esta velada-su tono de voz era sensual combinando su mirada seductora/egocéntrica se sentó en un banco alto en una posición cómoda para tocar aquella guitarra, lo sucedido hace unos momentos paso por su mente al ver su colgante rosa y agitando la cabeza saco sus pensamientos del camino

**1…2…3** justo a la indicación del rubio la melodía comenzó a sonar en el lugar, todos los presentes guardaron silencio para una mejor apreciación al sonido acústico de aquella guitarra

-"_Soy tu mejor amigo, tu pañuelo de lagrimas, de amores perdidos"-_buscó entre la gente una mirada jade ¿se había pasado, de la raya?

"_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_Tu llanto no cesa,_

_Yo solo te acaricio._

_Y me dices por que la vida_

_Es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?_

_Yo solo te abrazo_

_Y te consuelo".-_continuo cantando, pasando la mirada por todo el lugar, esa canción era totalmente irónica, sonrió en burla

"_Me pides mil concejos para protegerte_

_De tu próximo encuentro,_

_Sabes que te cuido._

_Lo que no sabes es que_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorada"_

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al encontrarse con m¿la mirada jade, tan molesta y ¿triste?, ¿Por qué estaba triste? Pero frunció el seño al mirar asu "lindo acompañante" Inozuka la tomaba por detrás rodeando su cintura y su boca muy cerca del cuello quito su mirar de ella y reacciono a seguir cantando, no por un molestia arruinaría noche ¡no señor!

"_Ohhh ohhuoh (coro Gaara) _

_Tu te me quedas viendo,_

_y me preguntas si algo_

_me esta pasando,_

_y yo no se que hacer,_

_si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,_

_quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,_

_pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes,_

_y que solo en mi mente_

_vivas para siempre..._

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada."_

Observo de nuevo viendo como sakura salía del salón acompañada de Kiba ¡pues perfecto, si no quería estar ahí que se largara con cualquier idiota! Total, que le importa que vaya y que se aprovechen de ella y sus genio ¿ó no? ¡maldita mujer! Por eso las detestaba, escucho a sus compañeros comenzar con los coros de fondo finales, su mirada se enserio, en definitiva ya no perdería su tiempo pensando en ella, total para guarras tenia muchas entre el publico ¿no?

_Gaara y Naruto (fondo)_

"_yo quisiera ser...tu llanto_

_tu vida..._

_yo quisiera seer..._

_tu llanto tu vida.._

_tu llantoo...tu vida ohhhh_

_Sasuke finaliza_

Uuuhhh"

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar-esa canción se titula "Yo quisiera"-hablo Gaara en su micrófono, Sasuke seguía callado y sus puños apresaban con fuerza sus palmas y Naruto, bueno el seguía siendo Naruto

En un momento todo se quedo en silencio y solo se oyeron los manos aplaudiendo lentamente, los chicos dirigieron sus miradas curiiosas al hombre de pelo blanco que subia a paso lento al improvisado escenario-felicidades chicos

-¿kakashi-san?

-¡kyya! ¡hatake Kakashi, productor discográfico dueño de disqueras Uchiha!-grito eurica anfitriona por el microno,no fue buena idea. Todo el tumulto de hormonas adolecentes emocionadas comenzaron a gritar y abalanzarse al escenario, unos con sonrisas complices y otros comenzaban a cantar o bailar para que conociecen su "talento"

-eh talvez no fue una gran idea ponerme a publico-declaro con una gota de nervios en su sien-era de esperarse, depues de todo soy un sex-symbol-agegro creido

-hmp mas bien por tu dinero-reafirmo un castaño detrás de este-esto es problemático vamos a un lugar tranquilo-carraspeo bajando del pequeño escenario

La fiesta continuo a sus espaldas mientras se alejaban,saliendo al pasillo cerca de recepción del aquel salón

-universidad,se lucio estas vez ¿verdad?-el primero en romper el silencio fue kakshi unsu sonrisa bajo la tela-gran lugar para despedir y dar bienvenida al alumnado

-¿Qué haces aquí?-ladeo el rostro-¿y tu eres…

El nombrado miro al castaño satisfecho por su labor-debo decir que no tocan nada mal chicos, me presento Shikamaru Nara

-¿Dónde lo he oído antes?-pregunto al aire el rubio en pose pensativa

-de Records Music y asociado con disqueras Uchiha en primer puesto en música tanto en el país como mundialmente-explico sereno Gaara cruzando los brazos frente su pecho

-¡aah! Ya-dijo el rubio golpeando su puño con la palma de su mano- ¡apareció después del comercial del ramen Dattebayo!-dijo orgulloso

A los demás les apareció una vena en la frente-como decía, vengo a proponer una carrera musical para ustedes, tienes talento y quiero explotarlo, por lo que se son mayor de edad-dijo con desgano Shikamaru

-¿lo hiciste tu cierto?-pregunto molesto el azabache su tío-te deje claro que quería hacer esto solo, si n ayuda familiar-exclamo incomodo

-puede ser…sin embargo el que juzga el talento es Shikamaru no yo-advirtió el peliblanco

-les dare tiempo para pensar, tienen bastante talento además…¿las canciones son de su autoría , no?-mas que pregunta era una afirmación- en especial la ultima ha encantado a este público, si siguen con ese genio para las canciones…

-¡ESPERE!-grito de nueva cuenta el rubio alarmado- siento decirlo que esa canción no es de nuestra autoria en lo absoluto-hablo Naruto mirando de reojo a un Sasuke sorprendido y a Gaara con su sonrisa burlona

-¿nani?-preguntaron ambos adultos/jóvenes

-lo sentimos pero esa canción simplemente no es de ninguno de nosotros

-dobe ¿Qué estas diciendo?-hablo un poco desconcertado el azabache- no me digas que robaste la canción

Naruto negó rápidamente- ahh Sasuke-teme-hablo relajado el rubio con mirada suspicaz-ella tenia razón ni cuenta te diste…-hablo para después dirigirse a Shikamaru-tendria que aceptar a Sakura Haruno la autora de esta canción con nosotros, pienso que tiene bastante genio en la letra-fue cuando Sasuke trago gordo ¡¿Qué? Esa fue la pregunta que invadió con temor la cabeza de Uchiha

-mientes dobe

-¡es enserio teme! Sakura-chan la escribió para ti, y yo solo le pedí que la acoplásemos y nos dejara tocarla…eres un idiota teme ¡sakura-chan la escribió PENSANDO en ti!-recrimino el oji-azul- y tu solo le gritas teme que malo eres con sakura-chan

Por un momento sus ojos ónix se desorbitaron "¿para…mi?" ¿acaso escucho bien?

-¿haruno? –pregunto confundido Kakashi

-pues si ella es su genio en letra mejor, les daré hasta el viernes hasta entonces, mi oferta seguirá en pie…ahh y Uchiha te aseguro que tu apellido no saldrá al aire-dijo de ultimo comenzando a caminar para salir de allí-Kakashi anda…-hablo volteando la cabeza-tienes cosas que firmar-recrimino al oji blanco

-estos jóvenes empresarios ya no tienen respeto-murmuro Kakashi caminando tras el

-oye Sasuke que dices si…¿Sasuke?-el rubio volteo para todos lados buscando a su amigo-¿Gaara?-busco de nueva cuenta al pelirrojo, en vano-¡por que siempre me dejan solo!-grito a los cuatro vientos molesto

O…o…o…o…o

Sus pasos eran acelerados, si bien, jamás le había apasionado algo como para correr esta era la hora de utilizar toda esa energía "guardada" atravesando el gran tumulto de hormonas-dígase estudiantes tomados-llegando detrás del telon, con respiración agitada y unos cuantos mechones negro cubriéndole el rostro observando el suelo con desesperación, su entusiasmo insano iba en aumento pero su salvación llego al captar un pequeño brillo emitido de una esquina-lo encontré-grito victorioso-es una tonta-mascullo después, saliendo por la parte trasera del salón-oh no…

Si la noche no podía ser peor ahora lo seria, una tormenta comenzó a desatarse comenzando a mojar su cabellera rosada-oye Kiba, hay que refugiarnos…-sugirió sakura comenzando a temblar, no solo por frio, pues su vestido al ser blanco se transparentaría tarde o temprano, temblaba por miedo a las intenciones de su acompañante

-mmm ¿no te agrada la lluvia?-susurro el castaño provocando un escalofrió en todo su ser-es un ambiente cómodo para cualquier cosa…o acto…-dijo lascivamente tomándole por su estrecha cintura-vamos…seré cuidadoso

…"_no"…"yo no lo quiero a él"…_

La vocecilla en la cabeza de sakura comenzó hablar

-ki…Kiba la lluvia esta empeorando…-gimoteo-quiero irme a casa

-por esta noche eres mía, sakurita…

-¡dije que no!-grito con todo su coraje propinando una fuerte y resonante cachetada en la mejilla del chico, sin esperar reacción comenzó a correr entre la lluvia empapándose a cada paso. Corrió y corrió sin rumbo aparente, la tormenta comenzaba a empeorar ahora parecía un gran diluvio, sus pies descubiertos pasaban por cada charco que aparecía en su camino, algunas partes estaban inundadas y el frio le calaba los huesos como si fuese invierno su hermoso vestido se pegaba a su delicada figura transparentándose poco a poco, sintió su cuerpo pesado y agitado se calmo un poco dejando de correr-tienes razón…Sasuke soy una masoquista-chillo temblando, sus pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas se confundían con aquellas frías gotas de lluvia, era el clima perfecto ¿si se enfermaba? Que importaba ya…nada importaba

Sus piernas ardían y su pelo se pegaba a su pálido rostro, en su mano derecha una pequeña cadena colgaba cogiéndola con fuerza-¡¿esa idiota, donde demonios se metió?-grito con el rostro al cielo, en total frustración

"_Sasuke-teme la escribió para ti" para ti…"pensando en ti" "tu solo le gritas…que malo eres con ella"_

Lo que necesitaba, no solo bastaba la lluvia NO tenía que tener remordimiento y sus pensamientos confundidos. Siguió con rumbo indefinido la lluvia aumentaba a cada paso y su saco pesaba por tanta agua contenida, se estaba agotando, hecho maldiciones exprimiendo la poca fuerza que le quedaban a sus piernas para poder seguir pero no tenia idea de adonde se habían ido ¿derecha?¿izquierda? enseguida su corazón dio un vuelco y por instinto cambio el rumbo a la izquierda, algo estaba claro, su corazón.

Con su única prenda mojada y transparentada se sentó en uno de los pedazos de madera vieja, si su pregunta es ¿Cómo fue que llego a ahí? Pues ni ella misma lo sabía, tal vez instinto o tal vez solo casualidad, pero al menos ahora estaba bajo un techo, con goteras, pero bajo un techo al menos más confortable que la fría lluvia. Su cuerpo tiritaba de frio y su vista recorría el lugar ¿Cuántas veces estuvo ahí? Nadie la encontraba a excepción de claro…_Sasuke-kun_, aun no entendía como pudo haber cerrado ese lugar, es que era más que un simple orfanato, era un lugar donde niños como ella le llamaban hogar ¡todo una familia! Algo rara tal vez pero una familia al fin y al cabo.

Recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, desde tristeza hasta los más felices que vivió allí-sonrió para sí-era irónico como ese lugar la llamba contra su voluntad, incluso el día que regreso a Japón fue el primer lugar al que fue…un ruido estridente la saco de sus pensamientos y su cuerpo se inmovilizo

¡pero como no se le ocurrió! Mugrosa memoria con la que cargaba-estúpido, debiste buscar aquí primero-se insulto asi mismo pasando por la descuidada reja, obteniendo un rasguño de por medio, paso por los obstruidos pasillos, apenas con rayos de luz por los agujeros para su visión, bajo unas escaleras con algo de miedo a caer y por fin distinguió una silueta en medio de la oscuridad, sin embargo su cautela duro poco ya que el ultimo escalón termino por romperse haciéndole caer sonoramente de bruces al suelo.

Su alma se lleno de miedo al distinguir una oscura silueta en medio de la oscuridad, su cuerpo inmovilizado reacciono a defensa corriendo a un rincón de la fría, oscura y obstruida habitación, el rasgar de su ropa resonó en las paredes siguió con su labor de ponerse en cunclillas y ocultar todo lo posible su silueta, tarde, oyó un quejido y justo después sintió una presión en su cabeza, esa persona jadeo-¡kyya aléjate pervertido!-grito chillando lanzando una patada con toda su fuerza

-¡hey tranquila!

-ahh- subió la mirada, al sentir su pierna detenida

-tonta…cúbrete-reclamo sonrojado, viendo la prenda traslucirse marcando cada curva de la chica, incitándolo a…!pero que cosas pensaba!

-sasu…-chillo parándose al instante

-¡¿eres idiota o qué? Como se te ocurre salir bajo esta tormenta-reprocho poniendo su mojado saco en el cuerpo tiritante de la chica-toma…esta mojado pero te mantendrá caliente por ahora-explico

-gracias…-dijo ella sonriendo, abrazándolo en el acto-gracias por venir "_de nuevo"_ por mi-dijo enterrando su rostro en el pecho de este

Un imperceptible sonrojo habito las mejillas de Sasuke por unos instantes, respondiendo al abrazo-no lo vuelvas hacer…estas empapada

Esta no respondió y disfruto de ese abrazo, sin embargo una duda embargo su mente dando como reacción el enojo-yo soy la que debería ordenar aquí-reclamo soltándolos fuertes y protectores brazos de Sasuke-en primer lugar fue tu culpa que yo saliera baka-grito viéndole directamente a los ojos, carbón vs jade

-no te obligue a nada-respondió monótono

-tu fuiste el que me grito una serie de porquerías ¡que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer!-reclamo

-me importa y punto-enfatizo tomando presos los suaves labios de su acompañante entre los suyos, la cercanía lo había afectado y con la palabrería de ella solo había un modo de callarle, impulso o no lo estaba disfrutando, esos suaves labios que se humedecían con su lengua, su sabor tan exquisito como una droga, mordió levemente su labio inferior pidiendo-reclamando-la entrada a esa húmeda cueva que se fusiono con la suya, disfruto de ese beso es decir no era como los anteriores pasionales o rápidos sino sensible y cálido un sensación nueva en su totalidad, se separo a regañadientes dejando un fino hilillo de saliva entre ambos-me importa ¿entendiste? Solo eso debe quedarte claro…-dijo en voz neutra pegando su frente a la contraria, mas al contrario de el su compañera estaba como piedra, impresionada y sus pensamientos revueltos

-tu…me…tu-su voz salía atropellada, claramente estaba sorprendida ¿quién no?, alzo con lentitud su mano sintiendo aun el cosquilleo de aquel roce-suave…-concluyo en sus pensamientos, de no ser por la tenue brisa colada se hubiesen quedado así por horas tal vez, pero el escalofrió les recorrió

-será mejor salir de aquí-ella solo asintió-siento lo del beso…-murmuro el azabachado esquivando la mirada-no e callabas-se excuso

-te quiero y mucho-confesó temblando y mirando aquellos pozos negros, tan profundos, fríos…cautivadores-yo…yo no quiero arruinar nuestro lazo pero, pero yo esto lo siento desde hace mucho tiempo-moqueo un poco y estornudó al tiempo

-te dije que te resfriarías…-advirtió, fingiendo ignorar lo dicho-anda debemos irnos de aquí…-pero la idea fue descartada al momento de mirar a fuera, una torrencial lluvia azotaba las calles, si salían ahora probablemente ella moriría de hipotermia y el de bronquitis

-¿y si subimos?-inquirió con voz apagada siendo alada por el de una mano-oye…olvida lo de hace un rato-sintio un leve apretón en su delicada mano y le siguió el paso.

Dentro de aquella "casona" se oían temblar los vidrios a punto de romperse, con cuidado en extremo subieron las olvidadas escaleras de su antiguo hogar-ten cuidado con ese escalón- alentó Sasuke, sin soltar en ningún momento la suave mano que sostenía.

Se sentía un patán, lo era, pero esa emoción extraña creciendo dentro de pecho le hizo callar por completo, verla ahí lastimada, mojada y aquellos ojos como lagunas, cautivándolo, sin duda alguna lo dejo sin palabras…más aun al ver que se opacaban al no dar respuesta alguna, bien, era un idiota.

Para su fortuna la planta alta no había sido completamente destruida, ambos aun podían ver los fantasmas del recuerdo pasar frente ellos, aquella destruida morada se reconstruía con sus recuerdos viendo a sus amigos jugar de un lado a otro, correr, emocionarse con las visitas de los adultos. Tantos recuerdos albergaba esa choza destruida, pero a fin de cuentas recuerdos, sus recuerdos.

-somos unos tontos-menciono de pronto el azabache tratando, inútilmente, de ocultar una traviesa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro-"_yo no sé qué hacer…si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo, quisiera decirte lo que yo siento…"_

_-"pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre"-_termino sakura sonriendo divagando aun en sus pensamientos, pero se borro al captar el mensaje-tu…

-eres lenta, no pienso repetirlo-advirtió burlón-te quiero-lanzo al aire-y solo para mí-termino apretando con suavidad la fría mano de su acompañante, esta sonrió sin acabarlo de creer, sin embargo una leve risilla resonó en el desolado lugar-¿que sucede?-dijo molesto

-somos…unos tontos-continuo riendo por tal ironía-en verdad…-pequeñas lagrimas de gracia hacían su presencia, Sasuke por su lado sonrió de lado en verdad daba gracia.

Ambos estaban felices tanto interior como exteriormente, entraron a la habitación al final de aquel corredor, sucia, oscura y tenebrosa esa era la imagen que reflejaba aquel cuarto sin embargo para ellos era diferente, para ellos era más que un simple y desolado cuarto, era parte de ellos-sigue igual-menciono con una dulce mirada sakura-¿Cómo…

-mi secreto-anuncio dando por finalizada la conversación-aquí estaremos más calientes-aseguro dirigiendo sus pasos a un estante sacando de su interior una manta verde

-¿Qué hace eso aquí?

-supongo que no puedo deshacerme de este lugar…-comenzó a relatar-cuando me entere que sería cerrado le rogué a mi tío que lo detuviera-aseguro recodando tal berrinche-supongo que es mi hogar-finalizo observando con detalle la pequeña habitación, un reflejo apareció en sus ojos sonriendo imperceptiblemente

Sakura sonrió, aun sintiendo el frio calar sus huesos, rozo sus labios con suavidad-suave…

-lo se, soy el mejor besando-afirmo con arrogancia mientras retiraba de los pequeños hombros su húmedo saco y lo reemplazaba por la cálida manta, todo ante el rostro rojo de la peli rosa

-¿ah si? Déjame decirte que has vivido engañado, mis labios son expertos en ese tema-afirmo burlona, estornudó

-estas grave, supongo te ha dado fiebre-afirmo con sorna-ya estas imaginando cosas…-dijo en modo serio

-creído, ¿no te cubrirás tu también?-interrogo viendo como el pantalón del azabache colgaba y su camisa se pegaba a su torneado cuerpo, imaginado como seria tocar ese abdomen marcado, ahora podía morir tranquila

-será mejor que tú te cubras, exhibicionista-sakura se sonrojo cubriendo todo su cuerpo hasta el cuello

-o-o-o-o-o

Borrachos por aquí, borrachos por allá, parejas arrinconadas por cualquier sitio solo dios sabe que haciendo ¿eso era ser universitario? ¿a eso le llamaban etapa madura? Ese significado estaba sobre valorado, si eso era, se encontraba viendo la tormenta tras la gran ventana del balcón-ya es tarde…

-no deberías preocuparte, ellos están bien

-es mi hermana y es demasiado impulsiva

-sakura-chan ya no es una niña, aun que si es impulsiva-una gota apareció en su nuca

-no ayudas-afirmo resignado

-jeje…-pronuncio nerviosa

-por cierto…-la observo de reojo sonriendo de lado-estas linda

Se sonrojo y sonrió abrazándolo-lo sé-valió la pena pasar toda una semana buscando un vestido para tal ocasión, al final eligió uno de color negro, pegado a la cintura con un generoso escote su largo llegaba a las rodillas y un moño en forma de collar adornaba su cuello

-creída…-dijo en broma-gracias Luna

-¿has hablado con ellos?

-no tengo por que-afirmo molesto, atrayendo mas el cuerpo de Luna

Correspondió el abrazo-¿y tu madre?-susurro con astucia-ella te ama mucho…solo lograras hacerla llorar…creo que…

-cállate-ordeno en susurro a la vez que su mente le recordaba el rostro de su madre biológica, llorando "_mama regresara pronto"_-Luna…eres…

-demasiado ¿entrometida? ¿manipuladora? lo se- afirmo besando la frente de su novio con ternura-debes salir a la recepción…-sugirió con sonrisa cómplice

Gaara la vio curioso, reconociendo esa sonrisa-tramposa-admitió con un tic en el ojo

-¡hey, culpa a tu hermana!-afirmo enérgica- ella menciono la presentación-dijo guiñando el ojo

Gaara suspiro resignado, las mujeres dan miedo

Una vez en la recepción, observo a una señora con pañuelo en mano esta lo miro sorprendida dudando a dar el paso o no-oka-san-pronuncio el pelirojo con mirada calida-raro en el

-¡gaara-kun!-chillola mujer abrazandole de sopresa-¿estas bien? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡mi niño, regresa!-chillo esta sin soltarle

El perlirojo solo guardo silencio, esa mujer tenia el carácter puro de una madre,su madre-gomen-solto gélidamente correspondiendo ligeramente el abrazo. Se sentia bien sentirse asi, aquel sentimiento calido le invadía de nuevo, pero era diferente a la calidez de Luna, esta calides era…era nueva para el almenos desde hace mucho ese sentimiento no brotaba en su pecho, lo hacia sentirse querido, amado

-¿tu salud, esta bien? Hijo tus pastillas, las olvidaste ¿sabes lo que pudo pasar?-comenzo un sermón en medio del llanto, cualquier excusa para tenerlo ahí por un rato mas-¡sabes bien que debes tomarlas diario!-recrimino buscando en su bolso un pequeño frasco repleto de las mencionadas pastillas-¡anda toma una, sin remilgar!-dijo con lagrimas escurriendo de sus ojos pero con carácter firme, Gaara sonrio internamente

-por fin las alcance-susurro burlón al frasco de pastillas

**Reviews onegai si quieren el siguiente cap jeje**


	18. ¿Por qué seguir este camino?

**DISCLAIMER:**** Naruto es de masashi kishimoto y las canciones les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Bueno pues aquí actualizando el fic bueno pues a leer**

**Capitulo 18 ¿Por qué seguir este camino?**

El ambiente estaba tenso, solo las gotas de lluvia se oían estallar contra los vidrios de aquella estructura, casi, destruida. Y es que la verdad, todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera lo pensaron, cada uno en una esquina de aquella habitación, única, que estaba cuidada por los años.

El frio comenzaba a aumentar haciéndoles tiritar levente, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. En un instante jade y ónix cruzaron, retando con la mirada, intimidándose uno al otro, temiendo del contrario, culpa reflejaba uno y otro tristeza ¿o no?

-¿desde cuándo?

Sakura le miro confusa-¿desde cuándo qué?

-dijiste que me querías ¿desde cuándo?- pregunto de nuevo, dentro de él un ligero nerviosismo quería salir ¡pero no! Sasuke Uchiha mantenía apariencias

-chismoso-suspiro sonrojada, sintiendo aun el frio en su piel, erizándole cada bello de su cuerpo, medito un momento para después responder:

-desde pequeños, era admiración y al crecer un poco mas…me di cuenta que fuiste mi primer amor…si algo cursi-comento con desdén- pero era un chiquilla con ilusiones

-bastante molesta, hay que agregar-le miro de soslayo-¿aun tienes frio?

-no, para nada por eso ti…tiritea…mi…mi cuerpo-hablo sarcástica, haciendo un gracioso castañeo con los dientes

Sasuke se acerco a ella a paso tranquilo y así una vez a su lado le extendió su manta-anda, con dos el frio se irá…en teoría

-ah que gran consuelo, me reusó, tu estas igual o peor que yo-replico esta, observando detenidamente la ropa colada de Sasuke

-yo no soy el que trae un vestido ligero, mojado y transparentado…-detuvo sus palabras ante lo ultimo

-¡pervertido! Estabas mirando mi cuerpo-replico ofendida-siéntate y cállate-ordeno jalando de sus pantalones, y por consecuencia haciendo bajar a Uchiha de un sentón

Se acomodaron, de tal forma de quedar ambos cobijados, compartiendo ambas cobijas-estas calientito-hablo infantil, acurrucándose en el hombro de su… ¿novio? No, solo la había besado, y ni siquiera le había dicho que le quería ¿amigo con derechos? Por ahora con eso le bastaba…un poco.

-felicidades, señorita Haruno, tu canción nos abrió paso a un contrato… no me muestres esa mirada, en cuanto leí la letra supe que era tuya, cursi…- mintió descaradamente, por dios ¿lo supo al instante? No, no, ese niño tiene problemas con la verdad, ¿acaso no fue Naruto el que dijo la verdad? ¿o Gaara, quien lo descubrió solito? Claro pero a Sasuke se le dan mejor las mentiras.

-¿mi canción? ¡mi canción no es cursi! Cacatúa desagradecida, no tenían un tema y solo me ofrecí ayudar

Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Sasuke

-¿ca…cacatúa?

-hmp…vaya pero que maleducado…todavía que la escribo pensando en ti y…-guardo silencio bajando la cabeza, encogiéndose lo mas posible

-sabía que era irresistible-se burlo Sasuke irónico, el solo pensar que guardo ese sentimiento por tanto, en definitiva había valido la pena ambos estaban ahí coqueteándose mutuamente en un momento ameno

-tonto…¿contrato? ¿de que hablas?

-Kakashi trajo a uno de sus amigos…Records M-usic

-¡Mientes!

-¿debería?-la observo unos momentos, desviando su mirada al pecho de esta, su rostro mostro inquietud y moviéndose un poco logro sacar algo de su húmedo bolsillo-esto es tuyo

-¿Cuál?-saco su mano de la calidez que la cobijaba para tomar el colgante de la mano de su acompañante-ah esto, gracias-mostro una sonrisa cálida y emocionada, creía haber perdido ese dije al momento del berrinche anterior pero como siempre, ahí estaba él para regresarla a ese animo

-¿Por qué te lo quitaste?-inquirió desviando el rostro al lado contrario- más bien, lo rompiste

-fue tu culpa

-¿eh?

Tomo la rota cadena del colgante, mirándole con tristeza-me pase… debo cambiar la cadena…¡y si fue tu culpa! Nada te daba derecho a recordarme mi suerte en el amor…-hablo frustrada, bajando la mirada y cubriéndose hasta el cuello

-hmp

La lluvia por fin cesaba, debían regresar a sus casas, aunque en ese estado solo lograran pescar un buen resfriado-¿aceptas?-pregunto después de un rato, apegándose más a la joven

-eh

-lo del contrato

-ah eso, no creo aceptarlo

Silencio

-¿Qué?

Si antes estaba confundido ahoraestba realmente más que confuso, es decir ¿ella le estaba negando algo al gran Sasuke Uchiha?

El silencio duro un rato mas- no lose, supongo que ya no tengo madera para eso-comento sacando la lengua como niña pequeña

Sasuke se fue de espaldas ante tal respuesta ¡¿Qué había dicho esa mujer? ¡No, no, no!

-¿Cómo que no? Si no te estoy preguntando, es mi decisión señor "quiero cumplir planes sin importarme los tuyos"

_ ¿Ah, lo dijo en voz alta?_

-¿Qué? No, tú hiciste esa canción, tú te metiste con el grupo, tu no vas a negarte

-¿Me estás diciendo que hacer?

-¿y que si lo hago? –dijo prepotente, mirándola desafiante.

Grave error decirle eso a una mujer, muy grave.

Lo primero que sucedió fue el sonido de un golpe, un enrojecimiento, gritos y…

-¡eres un maldito insensible ególatra!

Oh si, la atmosfera cambio y di un giro bastante perturbador

-al menos no soy una pierde hombres

Golpe bajo, muy bajo. Ok todos sabemos que la lengua se le fue…ó ¿no?

-¿¡porqué lo haces!-chillo frustrada-¡me besas, me haces sentir querida por ti y ahora simplemente me quiebras con palabras!-chillo con puños apretados, ni siquiera notaron cuando ella se había puesto de pie-¡no pienso hacerles el favor!

Y fue entones cuando el actuó, jalándola del vestido la hizo caer…esperen lo que sucedió no estaba en sus planes…no tenía planeado jalar tan fuerte el vestido, solo no quería verla llorar, verla sentirse así, cuando todo lo que ella decía era mentira... pero al parecer la fuerza s ele paso y termino bajando la delicada prenda transparentada hasta la cintura-¡pero qué…

_Mal día para no usar sostén_

-Uchiha…

La voz más fría y cortante que pudiese existir se oyó en la puerta del cuarto juntos con el crujir de 10 nudillos, un aura maligna crecía cada vez más

-¡kyaaaa, largo de aquí!- exclamo, la peli rosa reaccionando

-¡Teme que le haces a Sakura-chan!-grito furioso Naruto

-Uchiha…no te acerques a mi hermana ¡nunca más!-espeto lleno de ira Gaara, preparando los puños y acercándose a paso lento y suicida

-dije… ¡Largo de aquí!- grito enojada la chica semidesnuda, tapándose sus pechos y sacando a los tres hombres de la sucia habitación

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

-bueno, ya que hemos acordado esto, le doy mis felicitaciones…espero no tener problemas de diva en esta disquera, primero que nada, necesito que me den el reportorio de canciones que poseen

-en realidad no soy muchas, dattebayo…-hablo nervioso Naruto-¡Pero, pero Sakura-chan será la encargada de eso!

-gracias Naruto por apreciar mi talento, pero ciertamente preferiría que pusiesen algo de parte-hablo en tono insinuante, mirando por el rabillo a Sasuke.

-ejem-carraspeo el chico de coleta alta frente a ellos-aun así, por lo visto han tenido suerte en esto de la música, con algo de imagen y afinaciones podremos llegar a un buen negocio

-¿negocio?-cuestiono dudoso el rubio-No, Shikamaru esto lo hacemos por diversión…-hablo Naruto ameno, con tal confianza a su nuevo jefe

Shikamaru suspiro-Naruto, al firmar un contrato quiere decir que tienes un negocio conmigo y la disquera-explico enseriándose un poco-quiere decir que tanto tu como tu música pertenecen a la disquera y esta..

-¡me niego!-exclamo Naruto, mientras los demás le miraban sorprendidos

-ah, Naruto…-llamo Gaara

-no Gaara, no dejare que ellos se apoderen de mi música, no se ustedes pero yo no lo hago por ganar dinero, sino que…

-mal entiendes…-corto Gaara-escucha, el negocio es este: nosotros ponemos la música, el rostro y voz y la disquera pone las reglas como imagen e instrumentos-aclaro mirándole a los ojos

-¡pero yo no quiero reglas! Son solo limitaciones

Todos suspiraron

-Naruto, no te quitaran nada, en todo caso no habríamos aceptado, nosotros estamos de acuerdo contigo, esto no es mas que diversión para nosotros ya que cada uno tiene una carrera, pero se nos ha presentado esto así que no la desperdiciaremos ¿entendiste?-hablo Sasuke, fijando la mirada en Shikamaru que le veía serio

Naruto regreso a su asiento

-¿entonces?

-aceptamos, pero necesitaremos 2 meses para coordinar la escuela y esto, organizarnos por completo-hablo Gaara estrechando las manos con el castaño

-solo 2 meses-reafirmo-si se pasa el limite el contrato de rompe

-entendido-dijeron todos

Salieron en fila de la oficina, Sasuke y Sakura encabezando la pequeña fila después Naruto y al último Gaara.

-¡ay!-grito una chica al chocar con Naruto-¡hey niñato fíjate por dónde vas!-exclamo en la cara del rubio, con tal enfado que su voz era más masculina

-pe-perdón señor…-siseo alejándose un poco de ella

-¡¿cómo que señor? Pedazo de inútil…soy una hermosa mujer-expreso furiosa la dama, agarrando del cuello a Naruto

-ghhgh

-Naruto, déjate de estupideces tenemos prisa

-Ga…gar..gaahhra…ayu…da…-emitió con dificultad Naruto mientras su rostro se tornaba de un azul pasando a morado y luego al rojo

-¡deja de balbucear tonterías, te exijo respeto niñato!-continuo la "amable" mujer agitando del pescuezo al indefenso rubio

-ahh…Naruto solo discúlpate-hablo Sasuke saliendo del lugar

-pierdo…la conciencia…pierdo la…

-señorita, Naruto no ha querido insultarle, tenemos prisa, por favor suéltele-hablo cortes y con toda la paciencia del mundo-señorita…-toco el hombro de la mujer

-¡¿pero que te crees al tocar…-se volteo enfurecida y quedo sin habla mirando con asombro al pelirrojo-…me

La rubio soltó a Naruto azotándolo en el suelo, este comenzó a toser mientras sobaba su cuello

-tu…eres…

-anda Narto vámonos-miro a la rubia y frunció el seño-mirar a la gente así, es de mala educación

Naruto le siguió, pegándose con miedo a Gaara-pe-perdón…has-hasta luego-dijo para salir de ahí con el pelirrojo-¡Gaara! Esa mujer deberás da miedo…

-Gaara…-murmuro la rubia perdiendo de vista a esos dos

-que molesto, Temari ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

Temari reacciono

-am…no por nada, alucinaciones mías ¿sabes quiénes son?

Shikamaru le miro curioso

-lo chiscos…que acaban de salir

-ahh una recomendación de Kakashi-hablo cansado-¿Por qué?

-mmm...solo curiosidad

o…o…o…o…o…o…o

-chicos, pueden mostrarme su repertorio…Shikamaru-san no dio numero de canciones limite ¿no es así? Tal vez solo agreguemos dos o tres…pero si tienes muchas entonces no se por que necesitarían mi ayuda…aunque claro soy muy buena en la composición…mmm pero necesitaría alguien que sepa componer la melodía aunque…

-Sakura…-lllamo el pelirrojo

-si pudiera obtener ese programa de computadora tal vez…

-Sakura…-llamo el azabache

-¡claro! Tal vez pueda inspirarme en un tema…tristeza, melancolía…no tal vez algo mas

-etto…Sakura-chan…

-¡si! Tal vez pueda…enojo…!oh ya se! Sería del…

-¡SAKURA!

La pelirrosa se encogió sorprendida-amor… ¿Por qué me gritan?

Suspiraron a tiempo los tres

-escucha Sakura, no te pongas nerviosa, aun tenemos dos meses para completar todo esto…además aun no estamos seguro se seguir…-Gaara miro a los otros dos-al menos de mi parte

Sasuke quedo callado, no es que se arrepintiera pero ahora que Sakura estaba aquí ¿era necesario cumplir aquella promesa tan lejana? Era cierto que el ser famoso no les duraría por siempre, y francamente no pensaba en…

-qué bonita melodía…-murmuro Naruto parando el paso-viene de esa tienda…Sasuke… ¿tú también la has oído?

-sí que es linda… ¿podemos entrar?-dijo Sakura, dirigiéndose a los tres

-entra…-decidió Gaara siguiendo a su hermana, Sasuke le emparejo-aléjate de Sakura-murmuro el pelirojo mientras alcanzaba el paso a la pelirrosa

Sasuke frunció el seño-hmp

Entraron al lugar y…

-¿una florería?

-¡bienvenidos! ¿En qué les puedo servir?

-amm disculpe la intromisión, pero ¿quien está tocando el piano?

La muchacha le miro sorprendida y después sonrió

-solo es mi madre, está en la tras tienda ¿verdad que toca hermoso?

-le importaría si…-pregunto Sasuke sorprendiendo a los demás

-oh! Adelante-dijo la comensal abriendo una cortina azul

Dentro había un habitación ilumina con un precioso piano de cola negro, sentada frente a este un mujer azabachada tocando aquellas blancas teclas.

-ciertamente es buena…-hablo Gaara y la mujer dejó de tocar-perdone las molestias

-es solo que toca precioso-completo Sakura sonriendo

-oh que vergüenza…muchas gracias…solo es un pasatiempo

Justo cuando la señora termino de tocar, comprendió un de los porque no abandonaba el hecho de triunfar en la música, no solo era por esa promesa pasada, ni por querer mantener a la pelirrosa a su lado…su madre…según recordaba era una gran pianista no solo eso, ella le enseño un escape de esa realidad, la música y aunque claro lo primero que supo tocar fue el piano, su niñez no fue muy bonita que digamos y ese escape le ayudo mas de lo debido

Tal vez por eso le prometió a la pelirrosa cumplir aquel lejano sueño…su madre, cuanto la extrañaba…

-¡Wow ´ttebayo, una ancianita que es súper con el piano!-grito el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y si bien en cuanto grito recibió 4 puños en la cabeza se esperaba los regaños y reclamos de los demás pero…

-¡QUE TE HAS CREIDO PEDASO NIÑATO IRRESPETUOSO!-grito la inocente señora retirando su puño de la cabeza rubia

Mientras los demás se retiraban la propia del rubio miraban con sospecha a la vieja…_es de cuidado…_ concluyeron cada quien en sus pensamientos

-Naruto deja de faltarle el respeto a tus mayores-termino Sasuke-discúlpate

-no me mandes teme sé que es lo que debo hacer-refunfuño- lo siento señora es que en verdad toca muy bien.

Una vez aceptada las disculpas, cada uno compro un ramo de la floristería a modo disculpa y salieron de ahí

-¿Qué harás con las flores Sasuke, que yo sepa odias tener flores en casa?-dijo Naruto curioso, observando el pequeño ramo de gardenias que llevaba a cuestas el azabache

-¿no te gustan las flores Sasuke-kun? Qué raro juraría que cuando eras niño tu…-justo antes de que Sakura dijera algo que a su orgullo le haría mucho daño

-yo le iré a dejar esto al cementerio-no es que no le gustaran las flores, solo que hacía mucho que dejo de ver colores en ellas y de notar ese olor tan peculiar de cada una.

Sakura le miro sin comprender pero prefirió callar ¡¿Qué había sido de Sasuke mientras ella estaba ausente? ¿Qué había sido de aquél… _nee Sakura vamos al parque, shh ¡deja de burlarte! Ya te dije que las flores no me gustan es solo que su olor es raro… _que había sido eh?

-y tu Gaara...-dijo de nuevo Naruto evitando la cortante mirada de Sasuke

-por tu culpa tuve que comprarlas así que quiero mi dinero de regreso-dijo el pelirrojo con ojos afilados-ya te he salvado dos veces en el día-puso veneno en sus palabras

-¡pero Gaara-chan!

-tú no eres tierno Naruto, en cuanto a las flores…-comento estirando la mano hacia al rubio, quien ni tarde ni perezoso busco en sus bolsillos

-solo tengo 500 yenes…-dijo triste-¡¿Por qué tuviste que comprar rosas blancas? Sabiendo que un ramito vale 450 yenes

-con 500 basta para ambas deudas-dijo Gaara quitándole los 500 yenes al rubio- las rosas blancas me gustan

Naruto siguió murmurando inconformidades ¡eso le pasaba por bocón, bueno ya nada perdía…desde que conoce a Gaara este siempre se ha encargado de las finanzas no es de sorpresa que le reclamase por el dinero, se ha llegado a preguntar si es avaricioso, codicioso o algo peor-y tu Sakura-chan…no me digas que también me las vas a cobrar…-dijo asustado

-no Naruto yo no te las voy a cobrar, no lose las pondré en cuarto supongo, o se las daré a mamá-dijo mirando de rejo a Gaara- por su cumpleaños-oh si, lo dijo con maña y riña en sus palabras

Gaara solo esquivo la mirada jade y soltó un bufido-volviendo al tema inicial-dijo este desviando el tema-Sakura en el repertorio de canciones solo tenemos 5 y la nueva que presentamos en el baile de graduación, en cuanto ayudarte con la melodía-volteo con Sasuke-creo que el es el mas indicado en eso, me uní hace apenas unos meses así de esto no se mucho

Sakura volteo a ver Sasuke y frunció el seño, desde la última vez en el destruido orfanato no hablaban mucho, no es que le cayera mal pero ella tenía su orgullo y no dejaría que Sasuke Uchiha le tratara como le venga la gana

-mph…supongo…-opino aburrida

¿Supongo? Vaya, si de componer música se trataba él podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, vaya con ese carácter que se carga. Sasuke Uchiha es mil veces mejor que todos, según él y su ego.

-¡bien como toda esta dicho! Iremos a festejar esta oportunidad con un delicioso, suculento y caliento, RAMEN!-dictamino Naruto empujando a todos al primer restaurante que vio

-Naruto yo no como esa porquería…-dijo Gaara, siendo empujado por naruto

-Yo acabo de comer-dijo Sakura tratando de librarse del jaloneo del rubio

-mejor resígnense…no los soltara hasta que acabemos pagando sus 50 platos de Ramen…-dijo rendido el Uchiha , quien era el único que caminaba sin ser jaloneado por Naruto

-¡teme! No seas mentiroso…yo no como eso

Gaara y Sakura terminaron por rendirse, no querían armar una escena y mucho menos son Naruto-Tema sabes que yo como mas de 60 platos-termino Naruto en tono triunfal, haciendo que tanto Sakura como Gaara le miraran sorprendidos

-No pienso volver a pagar por ti…-empezó Sasuke antes de entrar aquel restaurante

o…o…o…o…o…o…

La estaba sacando de sus cabales, no estaba en su naturaleza enojarse así de fácil, pero vamos cualquiera que estuviese en su lugar estaría igual o peor que ella, ese Uchiha de "lindo" no tenia más que la cara que se carga

-¡te digo que esta letra debe ir en tono más lento para empezar a subir!-grito por decima vez en la ultima hora

- primero rápido para después bajar- no era una opinión ¡Era una orden! Lógico viniendo de Sasuke, solo sabía ordenar y aumentar su ya enorme ego.

-¡que así debe ir! Si no, la letra del principio perderá su significado…-mascullo furiosa, preparando su puño para romper el hermoso rostro del Uchiha, oh si una gran perdida para la comunidad femenina

Mientras estos discutían, Gaara y Naruto se encontraban en la habitación continua.

-asi no creo que acabemos pronto…-murmuro con una gota en la sien Naruto

Gaara solo escuchaba mientras bebía de una lata de refresco-ya se las arreglaran…-murmuro mirando de reojo la puerta

Continuará

**Bueno supongo algunos estarán confundidos con lo del valor del yen, bueno pues básicamente:1 peso de nosotros es 10 yenes. Vaya si viviera en Japón con mis ahorros seria en definitiva rica,.. Pues ya saben si quieren conti dejen reviews**

**Onegai**


End file.
